interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Germano/i
i grec Y iambic iambisch iambo Iamb/e,?us ib.: ibidem/ib. daselbst iber iberisch Iberia Iberien iberic iberisch ibero Iberer ibi darauf* (örtl.) ibi daselbst ibi dort ibi Adv da* ibi nos es! da haben wir die Bescherung! ibi: (ad) ibi hinzu (gegen) ibi: (ad) ibi/illac hin (örtl.) ibi: a hic ibi her (dorthin) ibi: a/de hic/ibi herüber ibi: de ibi hieraus ibi: ibi/illac detra dahinten ibi: ibi/illic in basso drunten ibi: ir/vader (ad) ibi hingehen ibidem ebenda* ibidem: ibidem/ib. daselbst iceberg (E) Eisberg* ichneumon Schlupfwespe ichor Med Jauche* ichthyocolla Fischleim ichthyocolla Hausenblase ichthyologia Fischkunde icone Heiligenbild iconoclasma Bilderstürmerei* iconoclasta Bilderstürmer iconolatria Bilderanbetung* icosahedro: icosa(h)edro Zwanzigflächner icteric gelbsüchtig ictero Gelbsucht ictero: afficite per jalnessa/ictero gelbsüchtig idea Ahnung idea Anschauung* (Vorstellung) idea Begriff idea Gedanke idea Idee idea Vorstellung (Begriff) idea fig Einfall* idea directive dominante Leitgedanke idea directive/fundamental leitender Gedanke idea fixe fixe Idee idea fixe Wahnvorstellung idea fixe Zwangsvorstellung idea general fig Überblick idea stulte Schnapsidee idea: como veni ille ad iste idea? wie kommt er darauf? idea: facer se un idea e?n Einblick gewinnen idea: haber le idea (de) auf den Einfall* kommen idea: idea/concepto fundamental Grundgedanke idea: io ha un vage idea de alique vorschweben mir schwebt et. vor idea: non haber le minime idea keinen blassen Dunst haben idea: non haber le minime idea re alique fam keinen Schimmer von et. haben idea: qual/que idea! was fällt dir ein? idea; facer se un ~ de alique sich ein Bild machen von et. idea; ille non ha le minime ~ (de isto) er hat keine Ahnung davon ideal ideal ideal ideell ideal Wunschbild ideal Wunschtraum ideal n Ideal idealisar idealisieren idealismo Idealismus idealista Idealist(in) idealista idealistisch idear ausdenken idear erdenken idear ersinnen* ideario Gedankengut idem eben/derselbe,?dieselbe,?dasselbe identic gleichartig* identic gleichlautend* identic identisch identic (in character) wesensgleich* identificar feststellen (j?n) identificar identifizieren identification Feststellung identification Su identifizieren identitate Gleichheit identitate Identität identitate: provar su identitate sich legitimieren ideologia Gedankengut ideologia Ideologie ideologia Weltanschauung* ideologic ideologisch ideologic weltanschaulich ideologo Ideologe idioma Idiom idioma Mundart idioma Sprache (Idiom) idiomatic idiomatisch idiomatic mundartlich idiota Idiot idiota fig Kaffer* idiotia Blödsinn idiotic blödsinnig idiotic idiotisch idiotic stockdumm idiotismo Spracheigentümlichkeit idolatra Götzendiener(in)* idolatra Adj abgöttisch idolatrar abgöttisch verehren idolatrar anhimmeln idolatrar vergöttern* (abgöttisch) idolatria Abgötterei idolatria Götzendienst* idolatria Vergötterung idolatria; con ~ Adv abgöttisch idolisar vergöttern* (abgöttisch) idolo Abgott idolo Götterbild idolo Götzenbild* idolo Idol idonee geeignet (passend) idonee tauglich idonee zweckdienlich (angebracht, passend) idoneitate Tauglichkeit idoneitate Zweckdienlichkeit (Zweckentsprechung, Zweckmäßigkeit) idus: le idus (de martio) die Iden (des März) idyllic idyllisch idyllio Idyll igitur darum (Grund) igitur Bw daher* igne Feuer ignee feuerartig ignifuge unentzündbar ignition: avantiar ad ignition auf Frühzündung einstellen ignition: ignition/accension avantiate/anticipate (Auto) Frühzündung ignivome feuerspeiend ignobile unedel ignobile unlauter (unedel) ignobile fig nieder ignobilitate Unlauterkeit ignominia Schande (Schimpf) ignominia Schmach ignominiose schimpflich ignominiose schmachvoll ignominiose schmählich ignominiose schändlich = schandbar (Schande bringend) ignorante ahnungslos ignorante dumm (unwissend) ignorante Stümper* ignorante ungelehrt ignorante unkundig ignorante unwissend ignorante fig Kaffer* ignorante fig Laie ignorante in scriber schreibunkundig ignorantia Ahnungslosigkeit ignorantia Dummheit* ignorantia Ignoranz ignorantia Nichtwissen ignorantia Unkenntnis ignorantia Unwissenheit ignorantia; monstrar/provar su ~ fig sich ein Armutszeugnis ausstellen ignorar ignorieren ignorar nicht wissen ignorar übersehen (absichtl.) ignorar: discognoscer/ignorar alique mit et. unbekannt sein ignorar: io lo ignora das ist mir unbewußt ihrig s. ihr il (unpers. Fürw.) es il ha es gibt il sera assi es ist wohl so ileo Darmverschluß ileo Darmverschluß ilice Stechpalme illa (weibl. Pers.) es illa dieselbe* illa sie (w. Sg) illa qui wer (bez.) illa: ad illa ihr illa: con illa illo mit ihr illa: illa/cella (w.) Pron jen/er,?e,?es illa: nos narra ad illa wir erzählen ihr illac Adv da* illac: (ad) ibi/illac hin (örtl.) illac: a hic ibi her (dorthin) illac: de hic/illac her (von dort) illac: ibi/illac detra dahinten illacerabile unzerreißbar illacrimate unbeweint illas sie (w. Pl) ille (m.) der (hinweis.) ille (männl. Pers.) es ille (männl.) ihm (Dat. v. er, es) (nach Vorwörtern) ille (pers. Fürw. Nom. f. Pers.) er* ille der erstere ille derselbe ille conta solmente super se (ipse), ille pote contar solmente super se (ipse) er ist ganz auf sich selbst angewiesen* ille es incorrigibile an ihm ist Hopfen und Malz verloren ille mesme/ipse er* selbst ille moriva in le/al etate de duo annos, ille ha morite in le/al etate de duo annos er starb zwei Jahre alt* ille qui (m.) derjenige, welcher ille qui wer (bez.) ille: ad ille ihm (Dat. v. er, es) ille: con ille mit ihm ille: de ille seiner ille: de ille tempore damalig ille: habe pietate de ille! erbarme seiner! ille: ille/celle (m.) Pron jen/er,?e,?es ille: ille/celle Adj jen/er,?e,?es ille: io pensa ad ille ich gedenke seiner ille: pro ille für ihn ille: tu scribe ad ille du schreibst ihm illegal gesetzwidrig illegal illegal illegal rechtlos (rechtswidrig) illegal rechtswidrig illegal ungesetzlich illegal unrechtmäßig illegal unstatthaft (unerlaubt) illegal widerrechtlich illegalitate Gesetzwidrigkeit illegalitate Illegalität illegalitate Rechtlosigkeit illegalitate Rechtswidrigkeit illegalitate Ungesetzlichkeit illegalitate Unrechtmäßigkeit illegibile nicht zu lesen illegibile undeutlich (Schrift) illegibile unlesbar, unleserlich illegibilitate Unlesbarkeit illegitime außerehelich (Kind) illegitime gesetzwidrig (unrechtmäßig) illegitime illegitim illegitime unecht* (Kind) illegitime unehelich* (Kind) illegitime ungesetzlich (unrechtmäßig) illegitime unrechtmäßig illegitimitate Gesetzwidrigkeit illegitimitate Rechtlosigkeit illegitimitate Unechtheit illegitimitate Ungesetzlichkeit illegitimitate Unrechtmäßigkeit illes: ad illes illas, illos tu permitte illes: con illes illas, illos mit ihnen illese unbeschädigt illese ungefährdet illese unverletzt illese unversehrt (wohlbehalten) illese unverwundet illiberal unfreigebig illiberalitate Unfreigebigkeit illic dort illic: ibi/illic in basso drunten illicite unerlaubt illicite unstatthaft (unerlaubt) illimitate grenzenlos (unbeschränkt) illimitate offen (Kredit) illimitate schrankenlos illimitate unabsehbar illimitate unbegrenzt illimitate unbeschränkt illimitate uneingeschränkt illimitate unumschränkt illimitate fig uferlos illimitatessa Schrankenlosigkeit* illimitation Unbeschränktheit illiterate unbelesen illiterate ungelehrt illiterate Adj Analphabet illiterato Analphabet illitterate schreibunkundig illo (pers. Fürw. im Nom.) es (Sache) illo (Sach.) derselbe illo (Sache) dieselbe* illo (sächl.) dasjenige illo (sächl.) ihm (Dat. v. er, es) (nach Vorwörtern) illo der erstere illo sie (Sache Sg) illo que (Sach.) derjenige illo: ad illo ihm (Dat. v. er, es) (Sache) illo: ad illo ihr (Sache) illo: con illo ihm (Dat. v. er, es) (Sache) illo: illo/cello (Sache) Pron jen/er,?e,?es illo: illo/cello das* (dies, jenes) illogic unlogisch illos sie (Sachen Pl) illuder fig umstricken illuder vt hintergehen illuder: dupar/illuder alicuno per alique j?m et. vorschwindeln illuminar anstrahlen (Gebäude usw) illuminar beleuchten illuminar bescheinen illuminar erhellen illuminar erleuchten (festl.) illuminar illuminieren illuminar leuchten illuminar Flugw befeuern illuminar: accender/illuminar se aufstrahlen illuminate hell (erleuchtet) illumination Beleuchtung illumination Erleuchtung illumination Festbeleuchtung illumination Illumination illumination a gas Gasbeleuchtung illumination al neon Neonbeleuchtung illumination del stratas Straßenbeleuchtung illusion Blendwerk illusion Einbildung (irrige Vorstellung) illusion Gaukelbild illusion Illusion illusion Selbsttäuschung illusion Trugbild illusion Täuschung (Einbildung) illusion Wahn illusion Wunschtraum illusion (de se ipse) Selbstbetrug illusion optic Augentäuschung illusion optic optische Täuschung illusionar täuschen (sich Illusionen machen) illusori hinfällig (zwecklos) illusori illusorisch illusori trügerisch illusori täuschend illusori wesenlos illustrar anschaulich machen illustrar ausmalen illustrar bebildern illustrar illustrieren illustrar mit Abbildungen versehen illustrar veranschaulichen illustrar verdeutlichen illustrar verzieren (Buch) illustration Abbildung* illustration Berühmtheit illustration Bild (Buch) illustration Illustration illustration Veranschaulichung illustration Verzierung illustrative veranschaulichend illustrator Verzierer illustre (hoch?) berühmt illustre angesehen* (berühmt) illustre erlaucht* illustre hochgeboren illustre: multo celebre/illustre hochberühmt illustrissime hochberühmt illustrissime hochwohlgeboren imaginabile denkbar (vorstellbar) imaginabile erdenk/bar,?lich imaginar (hin?) zudenken imaginar (le resto: weiter) fig ausspinnen imaginar erdenken imaginar erdichten imaginar erfinden imaginar ersinnen* imaginar con subtilitate ausklügeln* imaginar se sich ausdenken imaginar se sich einbilden imaginar se sich erträumen imaginar se wähnen imaginar se alique sich et. ausmalen imaginar se alique como lontan wegdenken imaginar: imaginar/figurar se sich denken imaginar: imaginar/figurar se alique sich et. vorstellen imaginar: nunquam io me lo haberea imaginate das hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen imaginar: representar/imaginar se sich vergegenwärtigen* imaginar: tote le .. imaginabile alle möglichen .. imaginari imaginär imaginari Adj eingebildet imagination Einbildung imagination Phantasie imagination; (fortia de) ~ Einbildungskraft imagine Abbild imagine Bild imagine a decalcar Abziehbild imagine del Virgine/Madonna Marienbild imagine fallace Trugbild imagine miraculose Gnadenbild imagine reflectite (per le speculo) Spiegelbild imagine sacre un sancto Heiligenbild imagine televisate Fernsehbild imagine votive Weihbild imballage Einschlag (Umschlag) imballage Packung imballage Verpackung imballage n Einpacken imballage: sin imballage unverpackt imballar einpacken* (einwickeln) imballar einschlagen (Paket) imballar packen imballar verpacken imballar de nove umpacken imballate: non imballate unverpackt imballator Verpacker imbalsamamento Einbalsamierung* imbalsamar balsamieren imbalsamar einbalsamieren* imbandieramento Beflaggung imbandierar beflaggen* imbandierar: (im)bandierar flaggen imbarca: (im)barca(tion) a duo rematores/remos Zweier (Ruderboot) imbarcamento Einschiffung imbarcamento Verladung imbarcamento Verschiffung (Einschiffung) imbarcar verfrachten* (Schiff) imbarcar Mar verladen imbarcar (se) (sich) einschiffen imbarcar se an Bord gehen imbarcation Boot* (Barkasse) imbarcation Fahrzeug (klein) imbarcation Schiff (kleines) imbarcation: (im)barca(tion) a duo rematores/remos Zweier (Ruderboot) imbarcatorio Einschiffungsplatz imbarcatorio Einsteigesteg imbarcatorio Lade/kai,?damm imbarcatorio Ladeplatz imbarcatorio Verladeplatz imbarcatorio Mar Anlege /platz,?stelle imbastardar abarten imbattibile unschlagbar imbavar begeifern imbeccar füttern* (Vögel) imbeccatorio Futternäpfchen imbecille blöde imbecille blödsinnig imbecille Dummkopf* imbecille dämlich imbecille geistesschwach imbecille Mops* (Dummkopf) imbecille Schafskopf imbecille Schwachkopf imbecille schwachköpfig imbecille schwachsinnig imbecille Stoffel imbecille Trottel imbecille fig Hohlkopf imbecille fig Kaffer* imbecille fig Schöps* imbecillisar: imbecillisar/stultificar se verblöden imbecillitate Blödigkeit imbecillitate Blödsinn imbecillitate Dämlichkeit imbecillitate Geistesschwäche imbecillitate Schwachsinn imbellimento Ausschmückung (Verschönerung) imbellimento Verschönerung imbellimento: imbellimento/depiction in rosa Schönfärberei imbellir beschönigen imbellir verschönern imbellitor (qui depinge toto) in rosa Schönfärber imberbe bartlos imberbe halbwüchsig (bartlos) imberbe fig Milchbart* imbiber einweichen imbiber tränken (Schwamm) imbiber wässern (einweichen) imbiber vt durchweichen imbiber (de) durchtränken* imbiber se einsaugen (aufsaugen) imbibibile nicht zu genießen imbibibile ungenießbar* (z. Trinken) imboscada Anstand (Jagd: Lauer) imboscada Hinterhalt imboscada Lauer imboscada Versteck (Hinterhalt) imboscada: cader in un imboscada in e?n Hinterhalt fallen/geraten imboscar se lauern imboscato Mil Drückeberger imbossar einbeulen (an e?m Blechgefäß) imbottiliamento Abfüllen imbottiliar auf Flaschen ziehen imbottiliar auf/in Flaschen füllen imbottiliar einfüllen (in Flaschen) imbottiliar in Flaschen abfüllen imbraciamento Umarmung imbraciamento Umhalsung imbraciar annehmen (Glauben) imbraciar beschreiten* (Laufbahn) imbraciar ergreifen* (Beruf) imbraciar erwählen (Beruf) imbraciar in die Arme schließen imbraciar schließen (in s?e Arme) imbraciar umarmen imbraciar umfangen imbraciar umfassen imbraciar umhalsen imbraciar umspannen (mit den Armen) imbraciar con le reguardo übersehen imbraciar strictemente umschlingen imbraciar: tener imbraciate umklammern* imbrasamento del Alpes Alpenglühen imbridar: (im)bridar zügeln imbroglio (I) Gewirr imbroglio: imbro(g)lio fig Zwickmühle imbroglio: tu ha facite un imbroglio (I) de isto da hast du was Schönes angerichtet/angestellt imbroliamento Verwickelung imbroliamento Verwirrung imbroliamento Verworrenheit imbroliamento Verzwicktheit imbroliar begaunern* imbroliar durcheinander/bringen,?mengen,?werfen , imbroliar verfahren (verwirren) imbroliar verwickeln imbroliar verwirren imbroliar se sich verfangen* imbroliar se fam sich verhauen (im Reden) imbroliate verwickelt imbroliate verwirrt imbroliate verzwickt* imbroliate wirr (unklar); imbroliate Adj verworren imbrolio: imbro(g)lio fig Zwickmühle imbrumar einnebeln imbrutiente geisttötend imbrutimento Verdummung imbrutimento Verrohung imbrutimento Vertierung imbrutimento Verwilderung imbrutir vertieren imbrutir zum Vieh machen imbrutir se verwildern* (vertieren) imbrutir se zum Vieh werden imbrutir se vi verrohen imbrutite entmenscht imbuccamento Einmünden imbuccar (Blasinstr.) ansetzen imbuccar (in) einmünden imbuccar (in) fließen (ins Meer) imbuccar (in) münden imbuccar: disbuccar/imbuccar (in) (Fluß) sich ergießen imbuccatura Ansatz* (Mundstück) imbuccatura Ausfluß (Mündung) imbuccatura Auslauf* (Mündung) imbuccatura Einfluß (Mündung) imbuccatura Mundstück imbuccatura Mündung (Fluß?) imburgesamento Verbürgerlichung imburgesar verbürgerlichen imbursar einsacken* (Geld) imbuto Trichter imbuto de granatas Granattrichter imbuto de molino Einlauftrichter imbutyrar: (im)butyrar schmieren* (mit Butter) imcombrar behindern imcomprensibile: incompre(he)nsibile unbegreiflich imcorporar einreihen* (Rekruten) imflammabile: non inflammabile unbrennbar imgresso: entrata/ingresso lateral Seiteneingang imitar abgucken imitar nachahmen imitar nachbilden imitar nachdichten imitar nachmachen imitar nachtun imitar nachäffen imitar sich et. absehen* imitar äffen imitar fig anlehnen imitar alicuno auf j?n schauen (nachahmend) imitar alicuno in le parlar nachreden imitar: equalar/imitar alicuno es j?m gleichtun imitate nachgemacht imitate unecht* (nachgemacht) imitation Nachahmung imitation Nachbildung imitation Nachdichtung* imitation fig Anlehnung* imitation debile fig Abklatsch imitator: imitat/or,?rice Nachahmer,?in immaculate makellos immaculate unbefleckt Immaculate; le ~ Conception Mariä Empfängnis immagazinage Aufschüttung immagazinage Aufspeicherung immagazinage Aufstapelung (Waren) immagazinage Speicherung immagazinage n Lagern immagazinage Su Einlagern immagazinar aufschütten (anhäufen) immagazinar aufspeichern immagazinar einlagern immagazinar einräumen* (Waren) immagazinar speichern immagazinar vt lagern immalleabile spröde (Metalle) immalleabilitate Sprödigkeit immaneabile unhandlich immaneabile unlenk/bar,?sam immanente innewohnend immangiabile nicht zu genießen immangiabile ungenießbar* immarcescibile unverwelklich immasticar ankitten immaterial körperlos immaterial unkörperlich immaterial unsinnlich immaterialitate Unkörperlichkeit immatur unreif immatur unzeitig (unreif) immaturitate Unreife immediate sofortig immediate unmittelbar immediate unvermittelt immediate unverzüglich immediatemente allsogleich immediatemente alsbald immediatemente auf der Stelle immediatemente sofort immediatemente stracks immediatemente unverweilt immediatemente Adv umgehend immediatemente Adv ungesäumt (sofort) immediatitate Unmittelbarkeit immemorabile undenklich immemorial undenklich immemorial uralt (Zeit) immense gewaltig (groß) immense mächtig (groß) immense unabsehbar immense unendlich immense unermeßlich immense unübersehbar immensitate Grenzenlosigkeit immensitate Unendlichkeit* immensitate Unermeßlichkeit immensurabile unmeßbar immerger eintauchen immerger tauchen (ein?) immerger vt untertauchen immerger (se) vi untertauchen immerger se fig versinken immerger: (im)merger ducken (ins Wasser) immergite: esser immergite/immerse (in) fig versinken immeritate unverdient immeritate unverschuldet (nicht verdient) immeritatemente unverdienter/maßen,?weise immerse: esser immergite/immerse (in) fig versinken immersion Tauchen n immersion Untertauchen n immersion Su Eintauchen immigrante Einwanderer immigrante Zuwanderer immigrar einwandern immigrar zuwandern immigration Einwanderung immigration Zuwanderung immigration Zuzug (Zustrom) imminente baldig imminente bevorstehend imminente drohend imminente nah(e) bevorstehend imminente unmittelbar bevorstehend imminente; esser ~ bevorstehen imminente; esser ~ drohen (Unheil) imminente; esser ~ in Anzuge sein imminente; esser ~ in Aussicht stehen immiscer einstreuen (einmischen) immiscer se dazwischenkommen immiscer se sich einmischen* immiscer se (in) kümmern (sich einmischen) immiscer se in alique sich um et. scheren immiscer se in le conversation dazwischenreden immiscer: (im)miscer se in alique in et. hereinreden immiscer: immiscer/ingerer se (in) sich einmischen* in immiscer: immiscer/intromiscer se sich in et. mischen immiscer: intermitter/immiscer se in le conversation dareinreden immisericordia Erbarmungslosigkeit immitter Typ einlegen* immixtion Einmischung immobile bewegungslos immobile Grundstück (Gebäude) immobile regungslos immobile starr (unbewegl.) immobile still (unbewegl.) immobile unbeweglich immobile unbewegt immobile fig wie angewurzelt immobile: esser immobile festliegen (Kapital) immobile: restar immobile (sin movimento) erstarren* (vor Schreck) immobiles Pl Immobilien immobiles Pl Liegenschaft(en) immobiliari Adj Immobiliar? immobilisar Hdl festlegen immobilisar: esser immobilisate festliegen immobilisar: esser immobilisate fig festsitzen immobilisate: restar immobilisate Mil liegenbleiben immobilitate Bewegungslosigkeit immobilitate Regungslosigkeit immobilitate Unbeweglichkeit immoderate maßlos (unmäßig) immoderate schrankenlos (maßlos) immoderate übermäßig immoderate unmäßig immoderatessa Schrankenlosigkeit* immoderatessa Unmäßigkeit* immoderation Maßlosigkeit immodeste unbescheiden immodestia Unbescheidenheit immolar hinopfern immolar opfern (schlachten) immolar schlachten (opfern) immolation Hinopferung immolation Opferung immolation Schlachten (Opfern) immoral sittenlos immoral unmoralisch immoral unsittlich immoralitate Sittenlosigkeit immoralitate Unmoralität immoralitate Unsittlichkeit immoralitate Zuchtlosigheit (Unsittlichkeit) immortal unsterblich immortal unvergänglich immortalisar verewigen (Namen) immortalisation Verewigung* immortalitate Unsterblichkeit immun gefeit immun immun immun unverletz/bar,?lich (parlament.) immun (contra) Med unempfänglich immundar beschmutzen* immundar besudeln* immundar fam versauen immundar a fortia de manear abgreifen immundar per manear abgreifen immunde dreckig immunde salopp (schmutzig) immunde schlampig immunde schmudd(e)lig immunde schmutzig immunde unflätig* immunde unrein (schmutzig) immunde unsauber immunditia (Müll) Abfall immunditia Dreck immunditia Kot immunditia Schmutz (Kehricht) immunditia Schmutzigkeit immunditia Unflat* immunditia Unflätigkeit immunditia Unrat* immunditia Unreinigkeit* immunditias (Pl) Ausschuß* (Abfall) immunditias (Pl) Auswurf (Unrat) immunditias (Pl) Müll immunisar immunisieren immunitate Immunität immunitate Unverletz/barkeit,?lichkeit immurar: (im)murar einmauern immutabile unveränderlich (unwandelbar) immutabile unwandelbar immutabilitate Unwandelbarkeit impaccar einpacken* impaccar: impacc(hett)ar packen impaccar: impacc(hett)ar zusammenpacken impaccator Packer,?in impaccatura Dichtung (Packung) impaccatura n Einpacken impacchettar: impacc(hett)ar packen impacchettar: impacc(hett)ar zusammenpacken impacto Anprall* impacto Anschlag* (Anprall) impacto Anstoß* (Anprall) impacto Aufschlag* (Geschoß, Stein) impacto Einschlag (Geschoß) impacto Einschuß* (Spur) impacto Prall m (selten) impacto Stoß* (Billard) impacto complete Volltreffer impagabile nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen impagabile unbezahlbar* impagate unbeglichen* (Rechnung) impagate unbezahlt impaginar Typ umbrechen impagination Typ Umbruch impalar aufspießen* (als Strafe) impalar j?n pfählen impaleage Ausstopfung impalear ausstopfen (Tiere) impalear mit Stroh ausstopfen impaleator Ausstopfer impaliator Strohflechter impanar: (im)panar panieren impar ungerade (Zahl) impar unpaarig impar: impar(e) unpaar impardonabile unverantwortlich (unverzeihlich) impardonabile unverzeihlich impare: impar(e) unpaar imparietar einmauern impartial überparteilich impartial unbeeinflußt* (von Meinungen) impartial unbefangen (unparteiisch) impartial unparteiisch impartial vorurteils/frei,?los (unparteiisch) impartialitate Unbefangenheit impartialitate Unparteilichkeit impartialitate; con ~ ohne Ansehen der Person impartibile unteilbar impartir erteilen* (gewähren) impartir verleihen (vermieten) impartir zuweisen (zuteilen) impartitor: impartit/or,?rice Verleiher,?in (Vermieter,?in) impassabile unpassierbar impassabile unüberbrückbar impasse (F) Sackgasse* impassibile gleichmütig* impassibile leidenschaftslos impassibile mitleid(s)los impassibile unempfindlich* (gefühllos) impassibile ungerührt impassibile fig kalt impassibile fig unbewegt impassibilitate Gleichmut* impassibilitate Unempfindlichkeit impassibilitate fig Unbeweglichkeit impastar kneten (Teig) impastar (sufficientemente) auskneten impastar ben durchkneten impastatorio Trog (Back?) impastatura n Kneten impatientar ungeduldig machen impatientar se ungeduldig werden impatiente sehnsüchtig impatiente ungeduldig impatiente: esser impatiente/inquiete kein Sitzfleisch haben impatientia Ungeduld impatientia fig Gespanntheit impatientia: expectar con impatientia mit Sehnsucht erwarten impavide unverzagt impeccabile einwandfrei* (tadellos) impeccabile ohne Fehl impeccabile untadelhaft, untadelig impecuniose minderbemittelt impecuniose unvermögend (arm) impedimento Abhaltung impedimento Behinderung impedimento Hemmnis impedimento Hemmung impedimento Hindernis impedimento Verhinderung impedimento Verwehren n impedir (hindern) abhalten impedir behindern impedir hemmen impedir hindern impedir hintertreiben impedir sperren (hindern) impedir verhindern impedir verhüten impedir versperren (Aussicht) impedir verwehren impedir fig unterbinden impedir alicuno de facer alique j?m et. wehren impedir: non poter impedir/retener se (de) nicht umhin können impedir: non poter impedir/retener se de nicht umhin können, zu impedite: non impedite ungehindert impedite: sin esser impedite unbehindert* impeditive hinderlich impeditive verhütend impejoramento: (im)pejoramento Verschlechterung impejoramento: (im)pejoramento Verschlimmerung* impejorar schlimmer werden impejorar: (im)pejorar schlimmer machen impejorar: (im)pejorar verschlimmern* impeller (fig antreiben impeller anrempeln* impeller antreiben impeller in Schwung bringen impeller schieben (gleiten lassen) impeller stoßen (treiben) impeller vorantreiben impeller vortreiben impeller fig drängen impeller a supra hochtreiben impeller al terra/ripa anschwemmen impeller al terra/ripa anspülen* impenetrabile undurchdringlich impenetrabile unerforschlich impenetrabile unergründlich* impenetrabilitate Undurchdringlichkeit impenetrabilitate Unergründlichkeit impenitente reuelos impenitente unbußfertig impenitente verstockt (Sünder) impenitentia Verstocktheit impennage Flugz Leitwerk impennar befiedern impennate befiedert impennate gefiedert impensabile undenkbar impensate ungeahnt impensate unvermutet imperar anbefehlen imperar gebieten imperate: non commandate/imperate ungeheißen* imperativo Befehlsform imperativo Imperativ imperator Kaiser imperatrice Kaiserin imperceptibile unbemerkbar imperceptibile unfühlbar imperceptibile unmerk/bar,?lich imperceptibile unvernehmlich imperfecte unvollkommen imperfection Unvollkommenheit imperfecto Imperfekt imperfecto Gram Vergangenheit imperial Deck (Bus) imperial kaiserlich imperial Verdeck (Bus) imperialismo Imperialismus imperialista Imperialist(in) imperialista imperialistisch imperibile unvergänglich imperio Beherrschung (Herrschaft) imperio Herrschaft (stärker) imperio Imperium imperio Kaiserreich imperio Kaisertum imperio Reich (Kaiser?) imperio (universal) Weltreich imperiose befehlshaberisch imperiose gebieterisch imperiose herrisch imperiose unabweislich (gebieterisch) impermeabile dicht (undurchlässig) impermeabile Gummimantel impermeabile imprägniert impermeabile regendicht impermeabile Regenmantel* impermeabile undurchlässig impermeabile wasserdicht impermeabile wetterfest/wetterdicht impermeabile Wettermantel impermeabile al gas gasdicht impermeabile al lumine lichtundurchlässig impermeabilisar abdichten impermeabilisar imprägnieren impersonal unpersönlich impertinente dreist (frech) impertinente dummdreist* impertinente frech impertinente naseweis (übermütig) impertinente patzig impertinente schnippisch impertinente schnodd(e)rig impertinente ungebührlich impertinente ungezogen (frech) impertinente unsachlich* (nicht zur Sache gehörig) impertinente unverschämt (frech) impertinente fig unverfroren impertinentia Ansinnen (starke Zumutung) impertinentia Dreistigkeit impertinentia Dummdreistigkeit* impertinentia Frechheit impertinentia Schnodd(e)rigkeit impertinentia starke Zumutung impertinentia Ungebühr impertinentia Ungezogenheit impertinentia Unverfrorenheit impertinentia Unverschämtheit imperturbabile unerschütterlich imperturbabilitate Unerschütterlichkeit imperturbate unbeirrt imperturbate ungestört impeto Anlauf* (zum Springen) impeto Ansatz* (Anlauf) impeto Anstoß* (Antrieb) impeto Ausbruch* (Gefühl) impeto Drang (Antrieb) impeto Hitze (Ungestüm) impeto Schwung (Antrieb) impeto Wucht impeto fig Auftrieb* impeto fig Stoßkraft impeto Phys Antrieb impeto: esser in impeto in Schuß sein impeto; prender un ~ ausholen* (zum Sprunge) impetrar erflehen (erlangen) impetrar erlangen impetration Erlangung impetuose auffahrend (hitzig) impetuose feurig (Wild) impetuose heftig (stürmisch) impetuose reißend (Strom) impetuose ungestüm impetuose fig aufbrausend impetuose fig rasant impetuose fig stürmisch impetuose fig wuchtig impetuosemente; avantiar ~ (verso) auf j?n andringen impetuositate Heftigkeit impetuositate Ungestüm impetuositate: avantiar con impetuositate vorstürmen impiciar ausräuchern (mit Pech) impie gottlos* impie unheilig (gottlos) impie verrucht (gottlos) impie: sacrilege/impie frevelhaft impietate Gottesverachtung impietate Gottlosigkeit* impietate Schonungslosigkeit impietate Verruchtheit impietose erbarmungslos impietose hart auf hart impietose mitleid(s)los impietose schonungslos impietose unbarmherzig* impietositate Unbarmherzigheit impignorar se a sich anheischig* machen zu impinger anprallen* impinger einschlagen (Geschoß) impinger prallen impio Gottesverächter implacabile unversöhnlich implacate unversöhnt implagamento Wundliegen implantar einführen (Sitte, System) implantar: (im)plantar einpflanzen impler ausfüllen impler ausgießen (ausfüllen) impler ausschreiben* (Scheck) impler ausschütten* (ausfüllen) impler einlösen* (Versprechen) impler erfüllen (füllen) impler füllen impler stopfen (füllen) impler vollfüllen impler con fumo verqualmen impler de anfüllen mit impler se de lacrimas überlaufen (Augen) impletion Anfüllen impletion Einlösung* impletion Su Ausfüllen implicar (j?n) verwickeln implicar einbeziehen* implicar in Mitleidenschaft ziehen implicar schließen (mit einbegreifen) implicar fig hineinziehen implicar: implicar/involver alicuno fig j?n verflechten implicate Jur beteiligt implication Verwickelung implication fig Verflechtung implicite stillschweigend implorante succurso hilfeflehend implorar anflehen implorar beschwören (bitten) implorar erflehen implorar flehen imploration Beschwörung imploration Flehen implumar befiedern implumar fiedern implumar se Federn bekommen implumate befiedert implumate flügge implumate gefiedert impolite unartig (Kind) impolite unhöflich impolite fig ungeschliffen* impolitemente: tractar impolitemente alicuno j?n vor den Kopf stoßen impolitessa Unart (Unhöflichk.) impolitessa Ungeschliffenheit impolitessa Unhöflichkeit impolitic unpolitisch* imponderabile unwägbar imponderabiles Imponderabilien imponente achtungsgebietend imponente ehrfurchtgebietend imponente großartig imponente imponierend imponente imposant imponente stattlich* imponente stolz (stattl.) imponente fig überwältigend imponentia Stattlichkeit* imponer auferlegen imponer auflegen (Steuer) imponer aufnötigen* imponer besteuern imponer zudiktieren (auferlegen) imponer zwingen imponer Typ ausschießen imponer (per le fortia) aufzwingen imponer alique ad alicuno j?m et. andrehen* imponer alique ad alicuno j?m et. aufbürden imponer alique ad alicuno j?m et. aufdrängen imponer alique ad alicuno j?m et. aufhalsen imponer contributiones a brandschatzen* imponer le silentio ad alicuno j?m Schweigen gebieten imponer respecto Achtung* einflößen/gebieten imponer respecto imponieren imponer se durchgreifen imponer se sich Achtung* verschaffen imponer se sich behaupten imponer se sich durchringen* imponer se sich durchsetzen imponer se zur Geltung kommen imponer se ad alicuno sich j?m aufdrängen imponer: il se impone a me es drängt mich imponer: superponer/imponer se die Oberhand gewinnen: (über: a) imponibile besteuerbar imponibile Fin steuer/fähig,?bar imponibilitate Steuerfähigkeit impopular mißliebig impopular unbeliebt (beim Volk) impopular unpopulär impopularitate Unbeliebtheit impopularitate Unpopularität importa; il me ~ es kommt mir darauf an zu importa; non ~ multo das macht nicht viel aus importa; non ~ qual libro ein beliebiges Buch importa; pauco ~ darauf soll es nicht ankommen importa; pauco ~ a me es liegt mir nichts daran, fam dran importa?; que ~ was ist denn dabei? importante ansehnlich (wichtig) importante bedeutend importante bedeutungsvoll importante beträchtlich (bedeutend) importante erheblich importante wichtig importante fig gewichtig importante fig weittragend importante: pauco importante geringfügig importante: pauco importante unwesentlich* importante: pauco importante unwichtig importantia Bedeutung (Wichtigkeit); senso proprie (resp. figurate) eigentliche (resp. bildliche) Bedeutung importantia Belang importantia Tragweite (Bedeutung) importantia Wichtigkeit importantia fig Gewicht* importantia principal fig Schwergewicht importantia: dar se importantia aufblähen* sich fig importantia: dar se importantia wichtig tun; sich wichtig machen importantia: dar se importantia fam sich aufspielen importantia: dar troppo importantia (a) wichtig nehmen importantia: dar/attribuer importantia a Gewicht* legen auf importantia: de importantia vital lebenswichtig importantia: esser sin importantia nichts auf sich haben importantia: haber grande importantia schwer ins Gewicht* fallen importantia: isto ha nulle importantia das hat nichts zu sagen importantia: ligar/dar (grande) importantia a (großen) Wert legen auf importantia: non haber importantia nichts auf sich haben importantia: pauc importantia Geringfügigkeit importantia: pauc importantia Unwichtigkeit importantia: sin importantia unbedeutend* importantia; dar se multe ~ sich ein Ansehen geben importantia; non es cosa de grande ~ das hat nicht viel zu bedeuten* importantia; sin ~ bedeutungslos importantia; sin ~ belanglos importantissime hochbedeutsam importar importieren importar wichtig sein importar Hdl einführen importar Krankh einschleppen* importar vi (et.) mitrechnen importar: (isto) non importa es verschlägt nichts importar: (isto) pauco me importa das ist mir schnuppe importar: isto non importa ha importantia das spielt keine Rolle importar: isto non me importa das ist mir egal importar: isto non me importa fam das ist mir Wurst importar: non importa das schadet nicht importar: non importa qui X?beliebiger importar: non importa .. irgend .. importar: non importa que irgend etwas importar: non importa qui irgend jemand importar: non importa qui irgendwer importar: pauco importa que gleichviel, ob importar: que importa face? was schadet das/es? importar: que importa? was liegt daran? importar: que te importa (isto)? was schert dich das? importation Einfuhr importation Einführung* (Waren) importation Import importation Zufuhr (Einfuhr) importator Importeur importun aufdringlich importun beschwerlich (belästigend) importun lästig importun ungelegen importun unwillkommen importun zudringlich importunar behelligen importunar belästigen importunar plagen (belästigen) importunar quälen (belästigen) importunar überlaufen (j?n) importunar alicuno j?m auf dem Halse liegen importunar alicuno j?m beschwerlich sein/fallen importunar alicuno j?m lästig werden/fallen importunar alicuno con alique j?m et. aufdrängen importunar alicuno per lamentationes j?m et. vorjammern importunate: sin esser molestate/importunate unbehelligt importunation Behelligung importunitate Aufdringlichkeit importunitate Behelligung importunitate Zudringlichkeit importuno Quälgeist imposition Auferlegen, Auferlegung imposition Auflage (e?r Steuer) imposition Besteuerung imposition del manos Handaufleg/en,?ung impossibile unmöglich impossibile! ausgeschlossen! impossibile! ausgeschlossen*! impossibile: il pare impossibile es ist kaum zu glauben impossibile: isto es absolutemente impossibile es ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit impossibile: isto pare impossibile da hört doch alles auf! impossibile: isto pare impossibile nein so was! impossibile: isto pare impossibile! was Sie (nicht) sagen! impossibile; esser ~ ausgeschlossen sein impossibile; isto pare ~ fam das ist allerhand impossibilitate Unmöglichkeit imposto (Steuer) Abgabe imposto Auflage (Steuer) imposto Steuer f imposto additional Aufschlag* (Steuer) imposto additional Steuerzuschlag imposto de celibatarios Ledigensteuer imposto ecclesiastic Ecclesia, del culto f Kirchensteuer imposto fundiari Grundsteuer imposto industrial Gewerbesteuer imposto personal Kopfsteuer imposto super le bibitas f Getränkesteuer imposto super le canes Hundesteuer imposto super le capital Kapitalsteuer imposto super le consumo Verbrauchssteuer imposto super le divertimentos/diversiones public Lustbarkeitssteuer imposto super le fortuna Vermögensabgabe imposto super le fortuna Vermögenssteuer imposto super le luxo Luxussteuer imposto super le renta Einkommensteuer imposto super le salarios Lohnsteuer imposto super le tabaco Tabaksteuer f imposto super le venditas de transactiones Umsatzsteuer* imposto: augmentar le impostos die Steuerschraube anziehen imposto: imposto/taxa de accrescimento Zuwachssteuer imposto: imposto/taxa de macellation Schlachtsteuer imposto: imposto/taxa de succession Erbschaftssteuer imposto: libere/exempte de imposto(s) unversteuert imposto: mitter un imposto (super alique) versteuern (seitens des Staates) imposto: pagar le impostos versteuern imposto: subjecte al impostos versteuerbar impostor Betrüger* (Schwindler) impostor Gauner impostor Hochstapler impostor Schwindler impostor: fraudator/impostor de maritage Heiratsschwindler impostos (Pl) Steuerwesen impostos communal Pl Gemeindeabgaben impostura Betrügerei* impostura Gaunerei impostura Hochstapelei impostura Trug (Betrug) impostura Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen impotabile nicht zu genießen impotente impotent impotente kraftlos impotente machtlos impotente ohnmächtig impotente unvermögend (kraftlos) impotente zeugungsunfähig impotentia Hilflosigkeit impotentia Impotenz impotentia Kraftlosigkeit impotentia Machtlosigkeit impotentia Ohnmacht impotentia Unvermögen impotentia Zeugungsunfähigkeit impovrimento Verarmung impovrir arm machen impovrir verarmen impovrir se arm werden impovrir se verelenden* impracticabile unausführbar impracticabile unbefahrbar* impracticabile ungangbar impracticabile unpassierbar impracticabile unwegsam imprecar verwünschen imprecation Fluch imprecation Verwünschung imprecise ungenau imprecise fig verwaschen imprecision Ungenauigkeit impregnar imprägnieren impregnar schwängern impregnar Chem schwängern (mit: de) impregnar Techn tränken impregnar (de) durchtränken* impregnar se einsaugen (aufsaugen) impregnate imprägniert impregnate de durchsetzen (durchtränkt) impregnation Imprägnierung impregnation Schwängerung impreparate unvorbereitet impresario Theat Unternehmer imprescriptibile Jur unverjährbar impression Abdruck impression Aufdruck* impression Buchdruck impression Drucklegung impression Eindruck impression Gefühl (Eindruck) impression Gepräge* impression Wirkung (Eindruck) impression Typ Abklatsch impression Typ Druck impression digital Fingerabdruck impression digital Fingerabdruck* impression general Gesamt/bild,?eindruck impression in cavo Tiefdruck* impression in colores Farbendruck impression in quatro colores Vierfarbendruck impression in relievo Typ Hochdruck impression mancate Fehldruck impression per typos grass(ett)e Fettdruck impression super cera Wachsabdruck impression: haber le impression (de) herausfühlen impression: impression/stampa del pollice Daumenabdruck* impression: in pressa/impression im Druck impression; dar le ~ (de) anmuten impressionante (Leistung) ansprechend impressionante eindrucksvoll impressionante imponierend impressionante stimmungsvoll impressionante wirkungsvoll (eindrucksvoll) impressionante fig packend impressionar beeindrucken impressionar (alicuno) imponieren impressionar alicuno auf j?n Eindruck machen impressiones (Pl) Stimmungsbild impressiones de viage Pl Reiseeindrücke impressive eindrucksvoll impressor Buchdrucker impressor Drucker imprestar aufnehmen (borgen) imprestar leihen (ent?) imprestar de alicuno bei j?m e?e Anleihe machen impresto Anleihe impresto Aufnahme* (Geld) impresto: (im)presto compulsori Zwangsanleihe impresto; facer/contraher un ~ Anleihe machen/aufnehmen imprevidentia Unvorsichtigkeit impreviste unerwartet impreviste ungeahnt (unerwartet) impreviste unvorhergesehen imprimer abdrucken imprimer aufprägen imprimer bedrucken imprimer drucken imprimer eindrucken imprimer einprägen imprimer Typ abziehen imprimer (sur) aufdrucken imprimer: imprimer/marcar con un ferro ardente einbrennen imprimer: imprimer/premer aufdrücken imprimer: mal imprimer verdrucken imprimer; comenciar a ~ andrucken imprimeria Buchdruckerei imprimeria Druckerei imprimite: non imprimite ungedruckt* Lit imprimito Drucksache imprimito Druckschrift imprimito Formblatt imprimito Typ Vordruck imprimitor Buchdrucker imprimitor Drucker imprimitos (Pl) repartite in massa (Post) Wurfsendung imprisionamento Einkerkerung imprisionamento Einsperrung imprisionamento Freiheitsstrafe imprisionamento Gefängnishaft imprisionamento Kerkerhaft imprisionar (fam einsperren) einstecken imprisionar einkerkern imprisionar einsperren (Gefangene) imprisionar in Haft nehmen imprisionar inhaftieren imprisionar fam Pers einlochen imprisionate hinter Schloß und Riegel imprisionate: esser imprisionate sitzen (im Gefängnis) improbe unredlich improbitate Unredlichkeit improbo Halunke improductive ertragsarm improductive tot (Kapital) improductive unergiebig improductive unfruchtbar (unergiebig) improductive unproduktiv improductivitate Unergiebigkeit improductivitate Unfruchtbarkeit improfitabile unersprießlich improprie unangemessen improprie uneigentlich improprie ungeeignet improprie unpassend (ungeeignet) improprie unzweckmäßig (ungeeignet) improprie zweckwidrig improprie (al servicio) Mil untauglich improprietate Zweckwidrigkeit improrogabile unaufschiebbar improtecte unbeschützt improtegite unbeschützt improvidite (a) unversorgt improvisar aus dem Stegreif sprechen improvisar et. aus dem Ärmel schütteln improvisar extemporieren* improvisar Mus phantasieren* improvisate unvorbereitet improvisate Adj behelfs/mäßig,?weise improvisatemente Adv behelfs/mäßig,?weise improvisator Stegreifdichter improvise unverhofft (unerwartet) improvisemente Adv unversehens improvisemente Adv unvorhergesehen improvisemente: visitar alicuno improvisemente j?n nur auf e?n Husch besuchen imprudente fahrlässig imprudente unklug (unvorsichtig) imprudente unvorsichtig imprudentia Fahrlässigkeit imprudentia Unbesonnenheit imprudentia Unklugheit imprudentia Unvorsichtigkeit impubere Jur unerwachsen impudente schamlos (frech) impudente unverschämt impudente fig unverfroren impudentia Schamlosigkeit (Frechheit) impudentia Unverfrorenheit impudentia Unverschämtheit impudic schamlos impudic unkeusch impudic unzüchtig* impudicitate Schamlosigkeit impudicitate Unkeuschheit impudicitate Unzucht* impudor Schamlosigkeit impugnabile anfechtbar impugnar ankämpfen (gegen) impugnar anpacken impugnar Jur anfechten* impugnation Anfechtung impugnatura Heft (am Degen) impulsar vorantreiben impulsion Anregung (Anstoß) impulsion Anreiz* (innerer Drang) impulsion Auftrieb* impulsion fig Antrieb impulsion obligatori Zwangshandlung impulsive Adj Affekt? (in Zssgn.) impulso Anstoß* (Antrieb) impulso Drang (Antrieb) impulso Impuls impulso Regung (innere) impulso Schwung (Antrieb) impulso Trieb impulso fig Auftrieb* impulso fig Aufwall/en,?ung* impulso fig Stoßkraft impulso n Drängen impulso Techn Antrieb impulso: dar impulso (a) fig Schwung impulsor: (motor) impulsor Starter* (Mot. a.) impulverar bestäuben impulverar einpudern impulverar se vi einstauben impulverar: (im)pulverar vt stäuben (streuen) impun straflos impun unbestraft impun ungeahndet impun: impun(ite) ungestraft impunctual unpünktlich impunctualitate Unpünktlichkeit impunibile unbestrafbar impunitate Straffreiheit impunitate Straflosigkeit impunite straffrei impunite straflos impunite unbestraft impunite ungeahndet impunite: impun(ite) ungestraft impunitemente Adv straffrei impunmente Adv ungerächt* impunmente Adv ungestraft impur schlackig (unrein) impur unlauter impur unrein impuritate Unlauterkeit impuritate Unreinheit imputar beimessen (Schuld) imputar schieben (Schuld) imputar unterschieben (j?m et.) imputar unterstellen (Schuld) imputar zur Last legen imputar (alique ad alicuno) beschuldigen (e?r Sache) imputar (falsemente) (j?m et.) andichten imputar ad alicuno le culpa de un altere j?m et. aufhalsen imputar alique ad alicuno aufbürden (zur Last legen) imputar alique ad alicuno j?m et. anhängen imputar alique ad alicuno j?m et. ankreiden imputar alique ad alicuno j?m et. in die Schuh* schieben imputar alique ad alicuno j?m et. zur Last legen imputation Beschuldigung imputation calumniose fig Anwurf imputation fig Unterstellung imputrescibile (Speise) unbegrenzt haltbar imputrescibile unverweslich in (örtl.) an in auf* (in) in auf* (zeitlich) in in in nach (Richtung) in zu (Art) in zu (zeitl.) in (le anno) Anno in (le) camera im Zimmer in alte voce mit lauter Stimme in consideration de im Hinblick auf in Germania nach Deutschland in Goethe bei Goethe in ille an ihm in iste loco darein, fam drein in iste respecto in dieser Hinsicht in isto darein, fam drein in isto darin* in isto/illo/cello daran, fam dran in le im (= in dem) in massa zuhauf in mesme tempore zu gleicher Zeit in parte zum Teil in plus außerdem in principio an und für sich in que qual worein, worin in se an und für sich in ultra außerdem in ultra zudem in un parola mit e?m Wort in voce basse mit leiser Stimme in?folio Foliant in: (ad) in le ins (= in das) in: (ad) in le camera ins Zimmer in: de die in die von Tag zu Tag in: il ha alique in/sub/detra isto dahinter steckt et. in: in/per ordine alphabetic nach alphabetischer Ordnung inabbordabile unzugänglich inaccentuate unbetont inacceptabile unannehmbar inacceptabilitate Unannehmbarkeit inaccessibile unerreichbar inaccessibile unnahbar inaccessibile unzugänglich inaccessibile (a) unempfänglich inaccostumate ungewohnt inactive inaktiv inactive tatenlos inactive untätig inactive Chem unwirksam inactivitate Untätigkeit inactivitate Chem Unwirksamkeit inadaptate zweckwidrig inadequate unangemessen inadequate ungeeignet inadequate zweckwidrig inadequate unangemessen inadequate ungeeignet inadequate zweckwidrig inadmissibile unstatthaft inadmissibile unzulässig inadmissibilitate Unzulässigkeit inadmission Nichtzulassung inadvertente unachtsam inadvertentia Gedankenlosigkeit inadvertentia Versehen inadvertentia: per error/inadvertentia aus Versehen inadvertentia: per error/inadvertentia unversehens (aus Versehen) inadvertentia: per inadvertentia aus Unachtsamkeit inaffectate unbefangen (natürlich) inaffectation Unbefangenheit inalienabile eisern (unveräußerlich) inalienabile unveräußerlich inalterabile ungetrübt inalterabile unveränderlich inalterate unverändert inambigue unzweideutig inamical unfreundlich inamidar (Wäsche) absteifen inamidar steifen inamidar stärken (Wäsche) inamidate steif (Wäsche) inamidate: non inamidate ungestärkt (Wasche) inamoraciar: inamor(aci)ar se de alicuno fig sich in j?n verschießen inamoramento: (inclination al) inamoramento Verliebtheit* inamorar se (de) sich verlieben (in) inamorar se follemente de alicuno sich in j?n vernarren* inamorar: inamor(aci)ar se de alicuno fig sich in j?n verschießen inamorata: inamorat/o,?a Liebst/er,?e inamorate verliebt inamorate (passionatemente) verschossen (fam verliebt) inamorate perditemente de bis über die Ohren verliebt in inamorate; esser (perditemente) ~ de alicuno fam e?n Affen an j?m gefressen haben inamoratissime zum Sterben* verliebt inamorato: inamorat/o,?a Liebhaber,?in (Verliebt/er,?e) inamorato: inamorat/o,?a Liebst/er,?e inamovibile unabsetzbar inanimate entseelt inanimate leblos inanimate unbelebt inanimate unbeseelt inanimate fig tot inappaciabile unstillbar inappaciate ungestillt inapparente unauffällig inappercipite unbemerkt inappercipite unvermerkt inapplicabile unanwendbar inapplicate unfleißig inapplication Unfleiß inappreciabile unschätzbar inapte unbrauchbar (untaugl.) inapte ungemäß inapte ungeschickt* inapte untauglich inapte Mil inaktiv inapte al servicio dienst/unfähig,?untauglich inaptitude Unbrauchbarkeit inaptitude Ungeschick(lichkeit)* inaptitude Untauglichkeit inarabile unbestellbar (Acker) inarmate unbewaffnet inarrugabile knitterfrei* inarticulate unartikuliert inascensibile unbesteigbar inattacabile unangreifbar inattaccabile; ille es ~ ihm ist nicht beizukommen inattent(iv)e achtlos* inattention Achtlosigkeit* inattention Unachtsamkeit inattention Unaufmerksamkeit inattention Zerstreutheit inattentive unachtsam inattentive unaufmerksam inattingibile unerreichbar inattractive reizlos (fade) inaudibile unhörbar inaudibile unvernehmlich inaudite beispiellos (unerhört) inaudite unerhört inaugurar einweihen inaugurar enthüllen (einweihen) inaugurar eröffnen (feierl.) inaugurar weihen inauguration Einweihung inauguration Enthüllung inauguration Eröffnung inauguration Weihe (Einweihung) inauthentic rechtsungültig (Schriftstück) inauthentic unecht* (Urkunden) inauthenticitate Rechtsungültigkeit inauthenticitate Unechtheit inautorisate unberechtigt incalculabile unberechenbar* incalculabile fig unabsehbar incamminar in die Wege leiten incamminar (alique) in die Wege leiten incancellabile unverwischbar incandescente glühend incandescente weißglühend incandescentia Weißglut incandescer erglühen incandescer glühen (weiß?) incantamento Bezauberung incantamento Verzauberung incantamento Wonne (Entzücken) incantamento Zauber* incantamento Zauberei* incantamento Su n Entzücken incantamento: cambiar alique per incantamento zaubern* (bezaubern) incantamento: emplear incantamentos/charmes zaubern* incantante liebreizend incantar behexen* incantar berücken incantar bezaubern incantar entzücken incantar verhexen incantar verzaubern incantar fig bannen incantar fig j?n bestricken* incantate hocherfreut incantation Zauberformel (Beschwörung) incantator Zauberer* incantator de serpentes Schlangenbeschwörer incantatori allerliebst incantatori berückend incantatori bestrickend incantatori bezaubernd incantatori entzückend incantatori hinreißend incantatori reizend (bezaubernd) incantatori reizvoll incantatori süß (reizend) incantatori zauberhaft, zauberisch* incantatori fig himmlisch incantatrice Zauberin* incanto Bann (Zauber) incanto fig Anziehungskraft* incapabile unbefähigt incapabile untüchtig incapabile (de, pro) unfähig incapabilitate Unfähigkeit incapace (de: zu) außerstande incapace unbefähigt incapace unfähig incapace untauglich (geistig) incapace untüchtig incapace unvermögend incapace de combatter se kampfunfähig incapace de ganiar su vita erwerbsunfähig incapace de laborar arbeitsunfähig incapacitate Unfähigkeit incapacitate Untauglichkeit incapacitate Unvermögen incapacitate de laborar Arbeitsunfähigkeit incapacitate; monstrar/provar su ~ fig sich ein Armutszeugnis ausstellen incapsulamento Verkapselung incapsular: incapsular/incystar se sich verkapseln incarcer: incarcer/ation,?amento Einkerkerung incarcerar einkerkern incarcerar einsperren (Gefangene) incarcerar inhaftieren incarcerate hinter Schloß und Riegel incarceration Einsperrung incarceration Gefängnishaft incarceration Kerkerhaft incarceration: incarcer/ation,?amento Einkerkerung incardinar einhängen* (Tür) incarescer: (in)carescer verteuern incarescimento: (in)carescimento Verteuerung incargar anweisen (beauftragen) incargar (alicuno de alique) beauftragen incargato Beauftragter incargato de affaires Geschäftsträger incargato: incargat/o,?a Sachbearbeiter,?in* incarnar verkörpern incarnar se Fleisch werden incarnar se Med einwachsen incarnate eingefleischt* incarnate: le diabolo incarnate der leibhaft(ig)e Teufel incarnation Fleischwerdung incarnation Menschwerdung incarnation Verkörperung incarnisate hart auf hart incarporar: incorporar/aggregar a/in un communa eingemeinden incarrafar auf Flaschen ziehen incarrafar auf/in Flaschen füllen incassamento Einkassierung incassamento Einziehung* (Geld) incassamento Einzug (Geld) incassamento Inkasso incassar einkassieren incassar einnehmen* (Geld) incassar einstecken (Prügel) incassar kassieren incassar vereinnahmen incassator Kassenbote incastrar (in le muro: in die Wand) einbauen incastrar einfassen (Edelsteine) incastrar einfügen incastrar einlochen (einzapfen) incastrar einsetzen* (Edelsteine) incastrar fassen (Edelsteine) incastrar fügen (in einander) incastrar Techn einlassen incastrar Techn einspannen incastrar le radios einhängen* (Rad) incastrar: incatenar/incastrar se fig ineinandergreifen incastratura Einbau incastratura Einfassung incastratura Einsetzung incastratura Fassung* (Edelsteine) incatenamento Verkettung incatenar anketten incatenar anlegen (anketten) incatenar anschließen* (an Ketten) incatenar fesseln incatenar ketten incatenar verketten incatenar insimul zusammenschließen incatenar: incatenar/incastrar se fig ineinandergreifen incaute unbedacht(sam) incaute unvorsichtig incavate tiefliegend (Auge) incavatura cubitate Techn Kröpfung incavatura: (in)cavatura Höhlung incaviar in den Käfig sperren incaviliar anpflöcken* incaviliar Techn anstiften* incendiabile entzündbar incendiar anzünden (Haus usw) incendiar Feuer anlegen incendiar in Brand setzen incendiar in Brand stecken incendiar in Brand* stecken incendiar se in Brand* geraten incendiari/o,?a Brandstifter,?in incendiario Anzünder (Brandstifter) incendiario Mordbrenner incendiate abgebrannt incendio Brand* incendio Feuer (?sbrunst) incendio Feuersbrunst incendio criminal/intentionate/voluntari/dolose Brandstiftung incendio de foreste Waldbrand incendio; il ha un ~ es brennt incensar Rel räuchern incensar alicuno fig j?n Weihrauch streuen incenso Weihrauch incensorio Weihrauchfaß inceptar anfangen inceptar beginnen* inception Anfang inception Beginn inceramento (das) Bohnern inceramento Wachsen (zu Wachs) incerar einwichsen incerar wichsen (Fußboden) incerar vt wachsen incerar: (in)cerar bohnern inceration Wichsen inceremoniose unförmlich incerte mißlich incerte unbestimmt (unsicher) incerte unentschieden* incerte ungewiß incerte unsicher (ungewiß) incerte unverbürgt incerte wack(e)lig (Gang) incerte fig zwielichtig incerte Pers unberechenbar* incerte: esser incerte pauco secur fig wackeln incertitude Mißlichkeit incertitude Unentschiedenheit* incertitude Ungewißheit incertitude Unsicherheit incertitude: lassar (alicuno) in le incertitude im ungewißen lassen incessante unablässig incessante unaufhörlich incessibile unübertragbar inceste unkeusch incesto Blutschande* incesto Inzest incestuose blutschänderisch incestuoso Blutschänder incholerisar (fig, heftig werden) ausfahren* incholerisar aufbringen (in Zorn bringen) incholerisar aus dem Häuschen bringen incholerisar erzürnen* incholerisar in Harnisch bringen incholerisar in Zorn bringen incholerisar wild machen incholerisar se in Zorn geraten incholerisar se wild (wütend) werden incholerisar se fig aufbrausen incholerisar se contra in Eifer geraten gegen incholerisar: incholerisar/irritar se ergrimmen* incholerisate ausfahrend* incidental beiläufig incidentalmente Adv beiläufig incidente Affäre* (Vorfall), incidente Vorfall (ärgerlicher) incidente Zwischenfall incidente aeree Luftzwischenfall incidente de frontiera Grenzzwischenfall incidente technic Betriebsstörung (Unterbrechung) incidentia Phys Einfall* incider anschneiden incider einfallen (Strahl) incider eingraben* (Figuren) incider einschneiden incider graben (in Metall) incider schlitzen incider Chir aufschneiden incider Chir ritzen incider Phys hereinfallen incider Techn ätzen incider un vena zur Ader* lassen incinerar einäschern (Leiche) incinerar verbrennen (Leiche) incinerar vt niederbrennen incineration Einäscherung (Leiche) incineration Feuerbestattung incineration Leichenverbrennung incineration Verbrennung inciper anfangen inciper beginnen* inciper fam loslegen incirculamento Einkesselung* incirculamento Einkreisung incirculamento Einschließung incirculamento Umzingelung incirculamento Mil Umklammerung* incircular berennen (einschließen) incircular einkesseln* incircular einkreisen* incircular umzingeln incircular Mil einschließen* incircular Mil umfassen incircular Mil umklammern* incircular Mil umringen incircumcise unbeschnitten incisar einschneiden incision Einschnitt* incision Ätzung incision Chir Aufschnitt* incision Chir Schnitt incision in ligno Holzschnitt incision (F) in cupro Kupferdruck* incision (F) in/super cupro Kupferstich* incision (F) super linoleum Linoleumschnitt incision: (arte de) incision/intalio in ligno Holzschneidekunst incisive einschneidend incisivo Zahn* (Schneide?) incisura Lasche (Zimmerei) incisura Schnitt (tiefer) incitamento Anstiftung incitar anregen (anspornen) incitar anreizen incitar antreiben (anregen) incitar aufhetzen incitar aufreizen* incitar ermuntern (zu et.) incitar j?n zu et. anstiften* incitar verhetzen incitar fig anstacheln incitation Anregung incitation Anreiz* (auf et. Bestimmtes hin) incitation Ansporn(ung) incitation Aufreizung incitation Verhetzung incitation fig Antrieb incivil tiefstehend (Kultur) incivil ungesittet* inclavamento Einkeilung inclavar nageln (benageln) inclavar Arch einkeilen inclemente unbarmherzig* inclemente unfreundlich (Klima, Wetter) inclemente ungnädig inclementia Unbarmherzigheit inclementia Unfreundlichkeit inclementia Ungunst (Wetter) inclinar neigen (sich: se) inclinar niederbeugen inclinar senken (neigen) inclinar in avante vorneigen inclinar le testa nicken inclinar se sich bücken inclinar se sich verbeugen inclinar se sich verneigen inclinar se (a) sich hinneigen (zu) inclinar se (al latere) Mar auf der Seite liegen inclinar verso a vt zuneigen inclinar: plicar/inclinar avante vi vorbeugen inclinate (Gelände) abfällig inclinate abschüssig* inclinate schief (geneigt) inclinate schräg (geneigt) inclinate (a) geneigt inclinate al furto diebisch* inclinate: esser inclinate Mar auf der Seite liegen inclinate; pauco ~ a abhold inclination Abdachung inclination Gefälle* inclination Geneigtheit inclination Hinneigung inclination Neige (Senkung) inclination Neigung inclination Schräg/lage,?stellung inclination Steigung (Böschung) inclination Trieb (Neigung) inclination Verbeugung inclination Verneigung inclination Zuneigung inclination fig Hang inclination al peccato Sündhaftigkeit* inclination lateral un latere Mar Schlagseite inclination: haber inclination pro alicuno für j?n et. übrig* haben inclination; dar un leve ~ abdachen includente (+ Akk.) unter Beifügung von includer beifügen* (e?m Schreiben) includer beischließen includer einbedingen includer einbegreifen* includer einbeziehen* includer einlegen* (einfügen) includer einrechnen includer einschließen* includer einsperren includer mitschicken includer schließen (mit einbegreifen) includer umfassen (in sich schließen) includer umschließen includer in le calculo/numero vt mitrechnen includer: includer/comprender in le computo mitzählen includite einbegriffen includite inbegriffen includite Adj einschließlich includite: non contate/includite Adj ungerechnet* incluse (Brief) anliegen incluse anbei incluse beifolgend* incluse beiliegend incluse bis* (= einschließl.) incluse einliegend incluse inbegriffen incluse Adj eingeschlossen incluse Adj einschließlich incluse Präp samt incluse: cosa/pecia/scripto incluse Einschluß incluse: inclus(iv)e einbegriffen incluse; esser ~ a beiliegen inclusemente: inclus(iv)emente Adv inklusive inclusion Einschluß inclusion Einsperrung inclusive inbegriffen inclusive Adj eingeschlossen inclusive Adj einschließlich inclusive: inclus(iv)e einbegriffen inclusivemente Adv einschließlich inclusivemente: inclus(iv)emente Adv inklusive incluso zuzüglich (einschließl.) inclusura Umfassung (Einzäunung) inclusura Umzäunung* incognite fremd* (unbekannt) incognite unbekannt incognite unerkannt incognito inkognito; n Inkognito incognoscibile unkenntlich incognoscito: incognoscit/o,?a Unbekannt/er,?e incoherente ohne Zusammenhang incoherente unzusammenhängend incoherente zusammenhanglos incoherente fig abgerissen incoherentemente: discurrer incoherentemente vom Hundertstem ins Tausendste kommen incoherentia Zusammenhanglosigkeit incollatura Halsweite incolor farblos incombramento Behinderung incombramento Stauung* (Verkehr) incombrante lästig (hinderlich) incombrante sperrig incombrar verschütten (versperren) incombustibile feuerfest incombustibile unverbrennbar incommensurabile unmeßbar incommodante störend incommodar behelligen incommodar belästigen incommodar bemühen (belästigen) incommodar genieren incommodar stören (belästigen) incommodar: incommodar/molestar alicuno j?m ins Gehege* kommen incommodar; non ~ (Kleid) bequem sein incommode unbehaglich (lästig) incommode unbequem incommode ungemütlich incommoditate Beschwerlichkeit incommoditate Mühewaltung incommoditate Unbequemlichkeit incommoditate Ungemach* incomparabile einzigartig incomparabile unüber/trefflich,?troffen incomparabile unvergleich/bar,?lich incomparabilemente Adv ungleich (z.B. ungleich schöner) incomparabilemente Adv unverhältnismäßig incompatibile unvereinbar incompatibile con fig unverträglich mit incompatibilitate Unvereinbarkeit incompatibilitate Unverträglichkeit incompetente unmaßgeblich incompetente unzuständig incompetente Jur unbefugt incomplete lückenhaft incomplete unvollendet incomplete unvollständig incompletessa Unvollständigkeit incomplimento Nichterfüllung incomplimento del deber Pflichtverletzung incomplite unbeendet incomplite unfertig incomprehensibile: incompre(he)nsibile unbegreiflich incomprehensibile: incompre(he)nsibile unerfindlich (unerklärlich) incomprehensibile: incompre(he)nsibile unverständlich incomprendite unverstanden incomprendite: genio incomprendite/miscognoscite verkanntes Genie incomprensibile nicht zu begreifen incomprensibile: incompre(he)nsibile unerfindlich (unerklärlich) incomprensibile: incompre(he)nsibile unverständlich incomprension Verständnislosigkeit incomprensive verständnislos inconciliabile fig unüberbrückbar inconcipibile nicht zu begreifen inconcipibile unbegreiflich inconcipibile undenkbar inconcipibile unfaßbar inconcusse unerschüttert inconditional bedingungslos inconditional unbedingt inconfessate uneingestanden inconfundibile unverkennbar incongruente unzusammenhängend incongruitate Mißverhältnis inconpetente: incompetent/e,?a Pfuscher,?in* inconsciente besinnungslos inconsciente bewußtlos* inconsciente unbewußt inconscientia Besinnungslosigkeit* inconscientia Bewußtlosigkeit* inconscientia Unbewußtheit inconsequente folgewidrig inconsequente inkonsequent inconsequentia Folgewidrigkeit inconsequentia Inkonsequenz inconsiderate rücksichtslos inconsiderate übereilt (unbedacht) inconsiderate unbedacht(sam) inconsiderate unbesonnen inconsiderate unüberlegt inconsiderate vorschnell (unüberlegt) inconsideratessa Rücksichtslosigkeit inconsideratessa Unbedachtsamkeit inconsideratessa Unüberlegtheit inconsistente bröckelig (nicht solid) inconsistente haltlos inconsistentia Haltlosigkeit inconsolabile untröstlich inconsolate ungetröstet inconspicue unauffällig inconstante fahrig inconstante flatterhaft (unbeständig) inconstante sprunghaft inconstante unbeständig inconstante unstet(ig) inconstante veränderlich (unbeständig) inconstante wandelbar inconstante wankelmütig inconstante wetterwendisch inconstante fig haltlos inconstantia Flatterhaftigkeit inconstantia Haltlosigkeit inconstantia Unbeständigkeit inconstantia Unstetigkeit inconstantia Vergänglichkeit* inconstantia Veränderlichkeit (Gesinnung) inconstantia Wankelmut inconstitutional verfassungswidrig inconstringite ungezwungen* incontentabile ungenügsam* incontentabilitate Ungenügsamkeit* incontestabile einwandfrei* (unanfechtbar) incontestabile unanfechtbar incontestabile unbestreitbar incontestabile unleugbar incontestabile unstreitig incontestabile unumstößlich incontestabile unwidersprechlich incontestate unangefochten incontestate unbeanstandet incontestate unbestritten incontestate unumstritten incontinente unenthaltsam incontinentia Unenthaltsamkeit incontinentia (de urina) Bettnässen* incontrar antreffen incontrar finden (antreffen) incontrar treffen (begegnen) incontrar vorfinden incontrar (alicuno) (j?m) begegnen incontrar alicuno auf j?n stoßen incontrar difficultates in Schwierigkeiten geraten incontrar favor Anklang* finden incontrar se sich treffen incontrar se vi Pers zusammentreffen incontrar se con alicuno mit j?m zusammenkommen incontrar: incontrar/reunir se sich zusammenfinden incontrar: non incontrar (j?n) verpassen incontrar: non trovar/incontrar j?n verfehlen incontro Begegnung incontro Treffen n (Begegnung) incontro Wettspiel incontro Zusammenkunft incontro Zusammentreffen incontro Mil Zusammenstoß incontro: ir al incontro (de) entgegengehen incontro; al ~ de entgegen incontrolabile unkontrollierbar incontrovertibile unabwendbar inconvenibile unpassend inconveniente anstandswidrig inconveniente anstößig inconveniente Mißstand inconveniente Übelstand inconveniente unangebracht inconveniente unangemessen (unschickl.) inconveniente Unannehmlichkeit (Übelstand) inconveniente unanständig inconveniente ungebührlich inconveniente ungehörig inconveniente ungeziemend inconveniente unpassend (unschickl.) inconveniente unschicklich inconveniente unziem/end,?lich inconveniente unzuträglich inconveniente Unzuträglichkeit inconveniente fig Schattenseite inconveniente: ad un hora inconveniente zu ungelegener Zeit inconveniente; il non ha ~ (in illo) es ist nichts dabei inconvenientia Unanständigkeit inconvenientia Ungebühr inconvenientia Ungehörigkeit* inconvenientia Unschicklichkeit inconvenientia Unzuträglichkeit inconvincibile unbelehrbar incoperir: (in)coperir hüllen incoragiamento Aufmunterung incoragiamento Ermunterung incoragiamento Ermutigung incoragiamento Förderung incoragiamento Zuspruch (Mut) incoragiar aufmuntern incoragiar alicuno j?m Mut machen incoragiar ermuntern (zu et.) incoragiar ermutigen incoragiar fördern (ermutigen) incoragiar incoragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. incordar bespannen* (Geige) incordatura Bespannung incordonar: (in)cordonar verschnüren incorporal körperlos incorporar fig einbauen incorporar Mil einstellen incorporar (a, in) einverleiben incorporar (in) eingliedern* incorporation Eingliederung* incorporation Einverleibung incorporation Su Eingemeinden incorporee unkörperlich incorporeitate Unkörperlichkeit incorrecte sprachwidrig incorrecte unfair* incorrecte unrein (Sprache) incorrecte unrichtig (fehlerhaft) incorrection Sprachwidrigkeit incorrection Unrichtigkeit incorrigibile nichtsnutzig incorrigibile unbelehrbar incorrigibile unverbesserlich incorrigibile fig eingefleischt* incorrupte unbestechlich incorrupte unbestochen incorrupte unverdorben* (rein) incorruptibile unbestechlich incorruptibile unverderblich incorruptibile unverweslich incorruptibilitate Unbestechlichkeit incredibile unglaubhaft incredibile unglaublich incredibile fig bodenlos incredibilitate Unglaublichkeit incredule ungläubig incredulitate Unglaube incredulo: incredul/o,?a Ungläubig/er,?e incriminar beschuldigen incriminar bezichtigen incriminar Jur belasten incrimination Beschuldigung incrimination Bezichtigung incrimination Jur Belastung incrispar plissieren incrispate plissiert incrustar auslegen* (Möbel usw) incrustar einlegen* (Gold, Holz) incrustar überkrusten incrustar überziehen (Techn belegen) incrustar verkrusten incrustation Auslegung incrustation Einlage* (Möbel) incrustation Einlegearbeit* incrustation Verkrustung incrustation: incrustation/scalia del caldiera Kesselstein incubation Brut (das Brüten) incubation: (periodo de) incubation Entwicklungszeit (e?r Krankh.) incubation; (tempore de) ~ Brutzeit* incubator Brutapparat incubator Brutofen* incubo Alpdrücken* incubo m Alp* incude Amboß inculcar (fam Verba usw) eindrillen inculcar einpauken* inculcar einschärfen inculcar fam fig eintrichtern* inculcar fam einbleuen inculcar fig einhämmern inculcar fig einimpfen inculcar fig einprägen inculcar (per le education) anerziehen inculpabile unschuldig inculpar beschuldigen inculpar zeihen inculpation Beschuldigung inculpato Beschuldigter inculpato,?a Angeklagte® inculte bildungsbedürftig inculte brach inculte unbebaut inculte ungebildet inculte ungeistig inculte ungesittet* inculte unkultiviert inculte unzivilisiert* inculte verwildert* inculte wüst (unbebaut) inculte öde (unbebaut) inculte: incult(ivat)e unbearbeitet (Land) inculte; esser ~ brach liegen inculte; lassar ~ brach liegen lassen incultivate: incult(ivat)e unbearbeitet (Land) incumbentia Obliegenheit incumbentia fig Amtsbereich incumbentia; isto es de mi ~ das ist m?s Amtes incumber zufallen (obliegen) incumber (a) zustehen (obliegen) incumber ad alicuno j?m obliegen (e?r Sache) incunabulo Inkunabel incunabulo Wiegendruck incuneamento Einkeilung incunear: (in)cunear einkeilen (einschlagen) incuneate eingekeilt incurabile siech (unheilbar) incurabile unheilbar incurabilitate Unheilbarkeit incurate ungeheilt incuria Lotterwirtschaft* incuria Nachlässigkeit incuria Sorglosigkeit incuria Verwahrlosung incurrer eingehen (Verpflichtung) incurrer verwirken (Strafe) incurrer zuziehen (Strafe, Tadel) incursion Mil Streifzug incursion aeree (in territorio inimic) Feindflug incurvar Techn verwinden incurvar vt einbiegen incurvar se (Holz) sich werfen incurvatura Umbiegung incurvatura Techn Verwindung incustodiate unbewacht incystamento Einkapselung* incystamento Verkapselung incystar Med einkapseln* incystar: incapsular/incystar se sich verkapseln inde demnach (logische Folge) inde dorther* indebitamento Verschuldung indebitar verschulden (Haus usw) indebitar se in Schulden geraten indebitate verschuldet indebitate: non indebitate unverschuldet indebite ungebührlich indebite ungehörig indebitemente über Gebühr indecente anstandswidrig indecente anstößig indecente ordinär indecente unanständig indecente unziem/end,?lich indecentia Unanständigkeit indecentia Ungebührlichkeit/Ungebühr; indecifrabile unentzifferbar indecise schwankend (unentschieden) indecise tot (Rennen) indecise unbestimmt (unentschieden) indecise unentschieden* indecise unentschlossen indecise unschlüssig indecise ziellos indecise: lassar indecise dahingestellt sein lassen indecision Unentschiedenheit* indecision Unentschlossenheit indecision Unschlüssigkeit indecomponibile unzerlegbar indefendite Mil schutzlos indefense unbeschützt indefense wehrlos indefense Mil schutzlos indefensibile Mil unhaltbar indefinibile unbestimmbar indefinibile undefinierbar indefinite unbestimmt indefinitessa Unbestimmtheit indelibile echt (Farben) indelibile kuß/echt,?fest indelibile unauslösch/bar,?lich (Schrift usw) indelibile: de color indelibile farbecht indelibilitate Farbechtheit indelicate rücksichtslos indelicate taktlos indelicate unfein indelicate unzart indelicatessa Rücksichtslosigkeit indelicatessa Taktlosigkeit indelicatessa Unfeinheit indelicatessa Unzartheit indelivrabile unbestellbar (Post) indemne schadlos indemne unverletzt indemne Pers unversehrt indemnisar (entschädigen) abfinden indemnisar entschädigen indemnisar alicuno j?m Schadenersatz leisten indemnisar alicuno j?n schadlos halten indemnisar alicuno de alique j?m et. vergüten indemnisar alicuno de alique j?m f. et. Ersatz* leisten indemnisar: compensar (indemnisar alicuno) pro ersetzen (entschädigen) indemnisation Abfinden indemnisation Entschädigung indemnisation Schadenersatz indemnisation Schadloshaltung indemnisation Vergütung indemnitate (Schaden?) Ersatz* indemnitate Abfindungssumme indemnitate Abstandsgeld indemnitate Abstandssumme indemnitate Diäten* (Geld) indemnitate Entgelt* (Entschädigung) indemnitate Schmerzensgeld* indemnitate de allogio Mietentschädigung indemnitate de expensas/representation Aufwandsentschädigung indemnitate de guerra Kriegsentschädigung indemnitate de vita car reincaramento Teuerungszulage indemnitate diurne Tagegeld indemnitate in caso de decesso Sterbegeld indemnitate: indemnitate/subsidio de allogio/habitation Wohnungsgeldzuschuß indemoniate verteufelt indemonstrabile unbeweisbar indemonstrate unbewiesen indenegabile unleugbar indentar einkerben* indentar Schwalbenschwanz* (Tischlerei) mit Schwalbenschwänzen versehen indentar verzahnen (Balken) indentar: (in)dentar zacken indentation Einbuchtung* independente (Zimmer) abgeschlossen independente Außenseiter* Pers independente parteilos independente selbständig independente unabhängig independente vorurteils/frei,?los independente del moda zeitlos* independente: esser independente auf eigenen Füßen stehen independente: esser independente proprie maestro sein eigener Herr sein independentia Selbständigkeit independentia Unabhängigkeit inderogabile unerläßlich indescriptibile unbeschreiblich indescriptibile: esser indescriptibile jeder Beschreibung spotten indesiderabile: indesi(de)rabile unerwünscht indesiderate: indesi(de)rate unerwünscht indesirabile lästig (Ausländer) indesirabile: indesi(de)rabile unerwünscht indesirate: indesi(de)rate unerwünscht indestructibile unverwüstlich indestructibile unzerstörbar indeterminabile unbestimmbar indetermination Unbestimmtheit indiabolate verteufelt indicar andeuten (durch Zeichen) indicar angeben indicar anweisen (angeben) indicar anzeigen (Schluß, Thermometer) indicar aufgeben* (Namen, Anschrift) indicar aufzeigen (angeben) indicar bezeichnen (angeben) indicar hindeuten auf: indicar nennen (anführen) indicar weisen indicar zeigen (angeben) indicar (alique con le digito) vi deuten auf indicar alique auf et. hinweisen indicar le cammino zurechtweisen indicar: monstrar/indicar (con le digito) hinzeigen auf indicate angebracht indicate Adj angezeigt* indicate Adj geboten indicate: esser opportun/indicate fig am Platze sein indicate: plus obvie/indicate fig nächstliegend indication Andeutung indication Angabe indication Anweisung indication Bezeichnung indication Fingerzeig indication Hinweis indication Math Ansatz* indication del fontes Quellenangabe indication del loco Ortsangabe indication del precio Preisangabe indication negative Techn Fehlanzeige indication scenic Bühnenanweisung* indication: indication/dato numeric Zahlenangabe indication: indicationes/signales (Pl) touristic = u Wegebezeichnung indication: nota/indication postal Postvermerk indicationes Daten (Angaben) indicativo Indikativ indicator Weiser (Anzeiger) indicator Zeiger indicator Techn Anzeiger indicator de currente Stromzeiger indicator de direction (Auto) Winker indicator de direction Fahrtrichtungsanzeiger indicator de direction Richtungsanzeiger indicator de precio Fahrpreisanzeiger (beim Taxi) indicator del altor de(l) aqua Wasserstandsanzeiger indicator del nivello del carburante/combustibile Benzinstandanzeiger indicator stratal stratas Wegweiser indicator: placa/indicator de strata Straßenschild indicator: spion/indicator de policia Polizeispitzel indice Index indice Inhaltsverzeichnis indice Kennzeichen* (Merkmal) indice Merkmal (Anzeichen) indice Register (im Buch) indice Zeigefinger indice fig Spur indice del precios Preisindex indice del stratas Straßenverzeichnis indice onomastic Namenliste* indice onomastic Namensverzeichnis indice onomastic nomines Namenregister* indice: indice/tabula del materias Sachregister indicibile un/sagbar,?säglich indicibile unnennbar indicibile fig namenlos indicio Anhalt (Anzeichen) indicio Anhaltspunkt indicio Anzeichen* (deutl.) indicio Fingerzeig indicio Zeichen (An?) indicios Pl Indizien indie: in fila indie hintereinander indifferente (gleichgültig) achtlos* indifferente einerlei (gleichgültig) indifferente gleich* (gleichgültig) indifferente gleichgültig* indifferente kaltherzig indifferente leichtlebig indifferente lässig indifferente teilnahmslos indifferente unbekümmert* indifferente unempfindlich* (stumpf) indifferente uninteressiert indifferente fig kalt indifferente a fig abgestumpft indifferente: isto me lassa indifferente fam das ist mir Wurst indifferente: isto me lassa toto indifferente das ist mir schnuppe indifferente: isto me lassa toto indifferente ich pfeife darauf indifferentia Achtlosigkeit* indifferentia Gleichgültigkeit indifferentia Leichtlebigkeit indifferentia Lässigkeit indifferentia Teilnahmslosigkeit indifferentia Unbekümmertheit* indifferentia fig Stumpfheit indifferentia: con indifferentia/contempto fig Adv stiefmütterlich indifferibile unaufschiebbar indige; lo que io ~ mein Bedarf indigena eingeboren indigena eingesessen (Volk) indigena einheimisch* indigena heimisch (eingeboren) indigena Inländer,?in indigente arm (bedürftig) indigente bedürftig indigente dürftig* (arm) indigente hilfsbedürftig indigentia Armut indigentia Bedürftigkeit indigentia Dürftigkeit* indigentia Hilfsbedürftigkeit indigentia Notdürftigkeit indigentia fig Klemme indigentia de pecunia Geldverlegenheit indigentia: esser in (le) indigentia darben indigentia: suffrer indigentia darben indiger bedürfen indiger benötigen indiger brauchen (nötig haben) indiger entbehren (nicht haben, vermissen) indiger et. vonnöten haben indiger fehlen (fehlen an) indiger mangeln (bedürfen) indiger Not leiden indiger: ille care/indige alique es mangelt ihm an et. indiger: indiger alique zu kurz kommen indiger: indiger/requirer curas assistentia pflegedürftig sein indiger: nos care/indige pecunia es fehlt uns an Geld indigeste schwerverdaulich indigeste unbekömmlich indigeste: esser indigeste schwer im Magen liegen indigeste: indigest(ibil)e unverdaulich indigestibile: indigest(ibil)e unverdaulich indigestion Magenbeschwerde indigestion Verdauungsbeschwerden indigestion Verdauungsstörung* indigestion verdorbener Magen indigestion: haber un indigestion e?n verdorbenen Magen haben indignar entrüsten indignar fig a. empören* indignar se unwillig werden indignar: irritar/indignar se fig hochgehen indignar: revoltar/rebellar/indignar se sich empören* indignate ungehalten indignate de unwillig über indignation Entrüstung indignation Unwille(n) indignation fig Empörung* indigne nichtswürdig* indigne schnöde indigne unwert indigne würdelos indigne (de) unwürdig indignitate Nichtswürdigkeit* indignitate Unwürdigkeit indigo Indigo* indiminuite unvermindert indirecte indirekt indirecte mittelbar indirecte versteckt* (Anspielung, Vorwurf) indirectemente auf Umwegen indirectemente aus dritter Hand indiscation Grammophonaufnahme indiscernibile ununterscheidbar indisciplina Zuchtlosigheit indisciplinate undiszipliniert indisciplinate zuchtlos indisciplinate Pers verwildert* indiscoperibile unauffindbar indiscreta Klatschbase indiscrete indiskret indiscrete klatschhaft indiscrete naseweis indiscrete taktlos indiscrete vorwitzig indiscrete: esser indiscrete klatschen (schwatzen) indiscrete: esser indiscrete plappern* indiscrete: esser indiscrete schwatzen, schwätzen* (indiskret sein) indiscrete: esser indiscrete fig schnüffeln* indiscretemente: parlar indiscretemente aus der Schule plaudern indiscretion Fürwitz indiscretion Indiskretion indiscretion Rücksichtslosigkeit indiscretion Schwatzhaftigkeit indiscretion Taktlosigkeit indiscretion Vorwitz indiscretion Zuträgerei indiscretion: committer un indiscretion aus der Schule plaudern indiscreto Plappermaul* indiscreto Schnüffler indiscreto: indiscret/o,?a Plaudertasche* indiscriminatemente Adv unterschiedslos indiscusse unerörtert indiscutibile anerkannt indiscutibile fraglos indiscutibile indiskutabel indiscutibile unanfechtbar indiscutibilemente anerkanntmaßen indisdicibile unkündbar indismaliabile maschenfest indispensabile unabkömmlich indispensabile unentbehrlich indispensabile unerläßlich indispensabile unumgänglich indispensabilitate Unumgänglichkeit indisponibile unverfügbar indisposite unpäßlich indisposite unwohl indisposition Übelbefinden indisposition Unpäßlichkeit indisposition Unwohlsein indisposition gastric Magenverstimmung indisposition: haber un indisposition fig nicht auf dem Posten sein indissolubile unauflös/bar,?lich indissolubile unlös/bar,?lich (Ehe) indissolubilitate Unlösbarkeit indistincte (Photo) verschwommen indistincte undeutlich indistincte unklar (undeutlich) indistincte: devenir indistincte verschwimmen* (undeutl. werden) indistinctemente Adv unterschiedslos indisturbate unbehelligt indisturbate unbelästigt indisturbate ungeniert (ungestört) individual individuell individual persönlich individualista Außenseiter* Pers individualitate Persönlichkeit (nach Eigentümlichkeit) individuo Einzelwesen individuo Individuum individuo Kerl individuo Wicht* individuo malsecur unsicherer Kantonist indivise ungeteilt indivisibile unteilbar indivision fortiate Jur Zwangsgemeinschaft indocile unbildsam indocile unfolgsam indocile unfügsam indocile ungefüg/e,?ig* indocile ungelehrig indocile unlenk/bar,?sam indocilitate Unfolgsamkeit indocilitate Ungelehrigkeit indocte ungebildet indoctrinar fig j?n abrichten* indoeuropee indo/europäisch,?germanisch indoeuropeo Indo/europäer,?germane indogerman: indogerman(ic) indo/europäisch,?germanisch indogermanic: indogerman(ic) indo/europäisch,?germanisch indogermano Indo/europäer,?germane indolente bequem (nur v. Personen) indolente Faulenzer* indolente flau (matt) indolente lässig indolente schlaff (träge) indolente schläfrig (lässig) indolente träge (lässig) indolente willenlos indolente fig latschig indolente: esser pigre/indolente faulenzen* indolente; (persona) ~ fig Drohne indolentia Bequemlichkeit indolentia Lässigkeit indolentia Schlaffheit* indolentia Trägheit (Lässigk.) indolentia Med Schmerzlosigkeit* indolentissime erzfaul indolor Med schmerzlos indomabile unbezähmbar indomabile unbändig* indomabile unzähmbar indomate ungebändigt indomate ungezähmt indominicar j?n ausstaffieren* indorsamento Giro (Indossament) indorsamento Indossament indorsamento Indossierung indorsar girieren* (Wechsel) indorsar indossieren indorsar übertragen (Scheck) indorsatario Girat* indorsatario: indorsat(ari)o Indossat indorsato Girat* indorsato: indorsat(ari)o Indossat indorsator Girant* indorsator Indossant indorsator subsequente Hintermann (Wechsel) indubitabile fraglos indubitabile unzweifelhaft inducer j?n zu et. bewegen inducer alicuno a j?n veranlassen zu inducer: inducer/instigar a verführen zu inducer: instigar/inducer a verleiten zu induction Induktion inducto (Elektr, Motor) Anker inducto Erdinduktor r inductor Induktor indulgente mild (nachsichtig) indulgente nachsichtig indulgentia Nachsicht indulgentia Schonung (Nachsicht) indulgentia Rel Ablaß indulgentia: con indulgentia Adv fig gelind(e)* indulgentia: sin indulgentia unnachsichtig* indulgentia; (concession de) ~ Ablaßerteilung indulger schonen (nachsichtig sein) indulger (in, a) fig frönen indulger alicuno in alique j?m et. nachsehen indulger con nachsichtig sein mit indulger: esser indulgente con nachsichtig sein mit indulto Rel Ablaß indurar abhärten indurar aushalten (Schmerzen) indurar erdulden indurar erhärten indurar ertragen indurar hart werden indurar härten indurar vertragen indurar fig stählen indurar vt, vi verhärten indurar vt ausstehen indurar se sich verstocken indurar se verharschen (Schnee) indurar: indurar/subir un disfacta/insuccesso e?e Schlappe erleiden indurate abgehärtet indurate fig hart/gekocht,?gesotten induration (a. Med) Verhärtung induration Abhärtung induration Erhärten induration Härte (Stahl) industria Betriebsamkeit industria Erwerb (Gewerbe) industria Erwerbstätigkeit industria Gewerbe industria Gewerbefleiß industria Industrie industria a domicilio Hausindustrie industria agricole Agrarwirtschaft industria alimentari Nahrungsmittelindustrie industria automobile Autoindustrie industria cinematographic Filmindustrie industria clave importantia vital Schlüsselindustrie industria de armamento Rüstungsindustrie industria de constructiones Baugewerbe industria de guerra Kriegsindustrie industria de transformation verarbeitende Industrie industria del aciero Stahlindustrie industria del lino Leinenindustrie industria del minas Bergbau industria del tourismo = u Fremdenindustrie industria del vestimento Bekleidungsindustrie industria horologier Uhrenindustrie industria hoteler Gaststättengewerbe* industria hoteler Hotelgewerbe industria laner lana Wollindustrie industria metallurgic Metallindustrie industria moliner Mühlenindustrie industria montan (e metallurgic) Montanindustrie industria pesante Schwerindustrie industria radiophonic Radioindustrie industria siderurgic Eisenindustrie industria siderurgic Hüttenindustrie industria textile Textilindustrie industria: grande industria Großindustrie industrial Fabrikbesitzer industrial gewerbetreibend industrial Gewerbetreibender* industrial gewerblich industrial industriell industrial Industrieller industrial: grande industrial Großindustrieller* industrial: grande industrial Wirtschaftsführer industrialisar industrialisieren industrial Industrieller industrial: grande industrial Großindustrieller* industrial: grande industrial Wirtschaftsführer industrialisar industrialisieren industrialisation Industrialisierung industriose betriebsam industriose erwerbstätig inebriante berauschend inebriar (a. fig) berauschen inebriar se sich besaufen inebriar se sich betrinken inebriar se sich e?n Affen kaufen inebriar se sich e?n Rausch antrinken inebriar se fam sich benebeln inebriar se fam sich vollsaufen inebriar se de schwelgen in inebriat/o,?a Betrunken/er,?e* inebriate (fam betrunken) blau inebriate benebeln (betrunken) inebriate betrunken* inebriate: esser un pauc inebriate e?n Schwips haben inebriate; esser un pauc ~ angeheitert sein inebriate; esser ~ fig e?n Affen haben inebriate; un pauc ~ beschwipst* inedibile ungenießbar* inedite ungedruckt* Lit inedite unveröffentlicht ineffabile fig unaussprechlich* inefficace erfolglos inefficace unwirksam inefficace wirkungslos inefficacia Unwirksamkeit inefficacia Wirkungslosigkeit inefficacitate Unwirksamkeit inefficiente unwirksam inefficientia Unwirksamkeit inelegante unzierlich inelegantia Unzierde ineluctabile unabwendbar ineluctabile unausweichlich ineluctabile unvermeid/bar,?lich (Schicksal) ineluctabile zwangsläufig ineluctabilitate Zwangsläufigkeit inembarassate unbefangen (nicht verlegen) inepte läppisch inepte ungeschickt* inepte untauglich ineptia à la burgese de Schilda Schildbürgerstreich ineptias (fig Geschwätz) Blech* ineptias (Pl) läppisches Zeug ineptitude Ungeschick(lichkeit)* inequal holp(e)rig inequal uneben inequal ungleich inequal ungleichmäßig inequalitate Unebenheit inequalitate Ungleichheit inequalitate Ungleichmäßigkeit inequilateral ungleichseitig inequivoc eindeutig inequivoc unzweideutig inequivoc(abile) unmißverständlich ineradicabile unausrottbar inerme waffenlos (poet.wehrlos) inerte regungslos inerte schlaff (träge) inerte tot (Kapital) inerte Med, Phys träge inertia Regungslosigkeit inertia Schlaffheit* inertia Willenlosigkeit inertia Med Untätigkeit inertia Phys Trägheit inertia mental Denkfaulheit inesthetic unästhetisch inestimabile unschätzbar inevitabile unabwendbar inevitabile unausbleiblich (unvermeidl.) inevitabile unausweichlich inevitabile unentrinnbar inevitabile unumgänglich inevitabile unvermeid/bar,?lich inevitabile zwangsläufig inevitabilitate Zwangsläufigkeit inexacte bummelig inexacte ungenau inexacte unpünktlich inexacte unrichtig inexacte unzutreffend inexactitude Ungenauigkeit inexactitude Unpünktlichkeit inexactitude Unrichtigkeit inexactitude Unzuverlässigkeit inexcusabile unentschuldbar inexcusabile unverantwortlich (unverzeihlich) inexcusabilitate Unverantwortlichkeit inexecutabile unausführbar inexecutabile undurchführbar inexecutate unausgeführt inexequibile unausführbar inexequibile undurchführbar inexequite unausgeführt inexercitate ungeübt inexhauribile unerschöpflich inexhauribile unversiegbar (unerschöpflich) inexhauste unerschöpft inexhaustibile unerschöpflich inexorabile unerbittlich inexorabilitate Unerbittlichkeit inexpectate unerwartet inexpectate ungeahnt (unerwartet) inexpectate unvermutet inexpediente unzweckmäßig inexpedientia Unzweckmäßigkeit inexperientia Unerfahrenheit inexperimentate unerfahren inexperte unerfahren inexperte ungeübt inexperte unkundig inexpiabile unsühnbar inexplicabile unerfindlich (unerklärlich) inexplicabile unerklär/bar,?lich inexplicate ungeklärt inexploitate unerschlossen inexplorabile unerforschlich (Land) inexplorabilitate Unerforschlichkeit inexplorate undurchforscht inexplorate unerforscht inexponite Phot unbelichtet inexprimibile unausdrückbar inexprimibile unaussprechlich* inexprimibile unnennbar inexpugnabile unbezwingbar* inexpugnabile uneinnehmbar inexpugnabile unüberwindlich (Festung) inexpugnabilitate Uneinnehmbarkeit inexsiccabile unversiegbar inexterminabile unausrottbar inextinguibile unauslösch/bar,?lich inextinguibile unstillbar (Durst) inextinguibile untilgbar inextirpabile unausrottbar inextricabile unentwirrbar infallibile unausbleiblich infallibile unfehlbar infallibile untrüglich infallibilitate Unfehlbarkeit infamante ehrenrührig infame ehrlos infame hundsgemein infame infam infame niederträchtig* infame schandbar infame schuftig infame verrucht infame verworfen infamia Ehrlosigkeit infamia Gemeinheit infamia Infamie infamia Niedertracht* infamia Schande (Schimpf) infamia Schuftigkeit infamia Verruchtheit infamia Verworfenheit infangar bespritzen* (mit Kot) infante Kind infante adoptive angenommenes Kind infante adoptive Pflegekind infante de choro Chorknabe infante de incubo Wechselbalg infante de pectore/mamma Säugling* infante delicate Sorgenkind infante dilect(issim)e Muttersöhnchen* infante favorite/dilecte Schoßkind* infante mascule männliches Kind infante nate un dominica Sonntagskind infante prodigio Wunderkind infante qui require multe cura Sorgenkind infante qui urina in le lecto Bettnässer* infante trovate Findelkind infante trovate Findling infante: con multe infantes kinderreich infante: creatura/infante deforme Mißgeburt infante: de infante kindlich infante: grande infante fam Kindskopf infante: parturir un infante e?n Kind bekommen infante: puero/infante modello Musterknabe infanteria Fuß/truppe,?volk infanteria Infanterie infanterista Fußsoldat infanterista Infanterist infantes de duo lectos Halbgeschwister* infantes gemine(s) Zwillingskinder infantia (Sg) Kinderjahre infantia Jugend (Kindesalter) infantia Kindesalter infantia Kindheit infantia Knabenalter infantia: desde infantia von Kind auf infantia: desde le infantia tenere juventute von jung auf infantia: desde le infantia/pueritia von klein auf/an infantia: desde le plus tenere infantia von Kindesbeinen an infantia: esser in le infantia fig noch in den Kinderschuhen stecken infanticida Kindermörder(in) infanticidio Kindermord infantil kindlich infantil knabenhaft infantil: non infantil unkindlich infantilage Kinderei infantilage Kinderstreich infarcto cardiac myocardio Herzinfarkt infarinar bestreuen* (mit Mehl) infarinar mit Mehl bestreuen infasciar: (in)fasciar wickeln (Kind) infatigabile rastlos infatigabile unermüdlich infatigabile unverdrossen infatuar betören (verblenden) infatuar verblenden (närrisch machen) infatuar se (de) e?n Narren gefressen haben infatuar se de sich vergaffen* in infatuar: esser infatuate de e?n Narren gefressen haben infatuate; esser ~ de eingenommen sein für infatuation Betör/en,?ung infatuation Eingenommenheit (Vernarrtheit) infatuation Verblendung infectar infizieren infectar verseuchen infectar Med anstecken infectar Med verunreinigen infecte stinkend, stinkig infection Ansteckung infection Infektion infection Verseuchung infection Verunreinigung infectiose ansteckend infecunde unfruchtbar infecunditate Unergiebigkeit infecunditate Unfruchtbarkeit infelice unglücklich infelicemente leider infelicemente unglücklicherweise inferer folgern (Logik) inferior minder (geringer, weniger) inferior nieder (Rang, Wert) inferior niedrig (Rang) inferior untergeordnet (an Bedeutung) inferior Adj unter inferior (a) Adj untergeben inferior (a) Adj unterlegen inferior a geringer als inferior a schlechter als inferior: (de valor) inferior minderwertig inferior: esser inferior (a) fig nachstehen inferior: esser inferior ad alicuno fig hinter j?m zurückstehen inferioritate Minderwertigkeit inferioritate Schlechtigkeit* inferioritate Unterlegenheit infernal Höllen? (in Zssgn. meist) infernal höllisch* inferno Hexenkessel* inferno Hölle* inferno Unterwelt* inferno: descender al inferno(s) zur Hölle* fahren inferno: ir al inferno in die Hölle* kommen inferrar aufspießen* (beim Kampf) inferruginar vi verrosten infertile unfruchtbar infertilitate Unfruchtbarkeit infestar (Akk.) Wesen (Räuber) infestar (Gegend) unsicher machen infestar heimsuchen (verwüsten) infestar verpesten infestar (un loco) (Räuber, Ratten) sein Unwesen* treiben (an e?m Ort) infestation Verpestung infidel abtrünnig infidel treulos infidel ungetreu* infidel untreu infidel a su parola wortbrüchig infidel,?a Abtrünnig/er,?e infidel: infidel,?a Ungläubig/er,?e infidelitate Treulosigkeit* infidelitate Untreue infilada Reihe (Serie) infilada de cameras salas Zimmerflucht infilar anreihen (Perlen usw) infilar auffädeln infilar aufreihen (Perlen) infilar aufziehen (Perlen) infilar einfädeln (Nadel) infilar reihen (Perlen) infilar: infilar/mitter su pantalones in die Hosen schlüpfen infilial unkindlich (gegen Eltern) infiltrar infiltrieren infiltrar se eindringen infiltrar se einsickern infiltrar se sich einschmuggeln infiltration Infiltration infiltration n Eindringen infiltration (pluvial) n Einsickern (von Regenwasser) infiltration superpopulation estranier Überfremdung infime (Sup.) geringst infime verschwindend klein infingite ungeheuchelt infinitate Endlosigkeit infinitate Grenzenlosigkeit infinitate Unendlichkeit* infinitate Unzahl infinite endlos infinite grenzenlos (unendlich) infinite unendlich infinitivo (Gram Infinitiv) Grundform infinitivo Infinitiv infinitivo Nennform infinito Unendlichkeit* infirmar fig entkräften infirmation Entkräftung infirme gebrechlich infirme siech infirmera Krankenschwester* infirmera Schwester (Kranken?) infirmera Wartefrau (Krankenwärterin) infirmera: infirmer/o,?a Kranken/wärter,?in infirmera: infirmer/o,?a Krankenpfleger,?in* infirmera: infirmer/o,?a Pfleger,?in infirmera: infirmer/o,?a Med Wärter,?in infirmera: prime infirmera Med Oberhirtin (Oberschwester) infirmeria Krankensaal infirmeria Mil Revierstube infirmero Krankenträger infirmero Sanitäter infirmero: infirmer/o,?a Kranken/wärter,?in infirmero: infirmer/o,?a Krankenpfleger,?in* infirmitate Gebrechlichkeit infirmitate Krankheit infirmitate Schaden (Gebrechen) infirmitate Siechtum infirmitate n Gebrechen* inflamento Anschwellung inflamento Aufblähung* inflamento Füllung* (Ballon) inflammabile brennbar inflammabile entzündbar inflammabile: (facilemente) inflammabile feuergefährlich inflammabile: non inflammabile unentzündbar inflammabilitate Brennbarkeit inflammar (vi se) entflammen inflammar vt entzünden inflammar se auflodern inflammar se entbrennen inflammar se Feuer fangen inflammar: accender/inflammar se sich entzünden inflammate de rabie/rage wutentbrannt, wuterfüllt inflammate: discurso inflammate zündende Rede inflammation Med Entzündung inflammation del aures Ohrenentzündung inflammation del gorga/gutture Halsentzündung inflammation del oculos Augenentzündung inflammation del pelle Hautentzündung inflammation spontanee Selbstentzündung inflante bauschig inflar aufbauschen inflar aufblasen* inflar aufblähen* inflar aufpumpen (Reifen) inflar aufschwemmen (Tiere) inflar auftreiben (blähen) inflar blähen* inflar füllen (Ballon) inflar puffen* inflar schwellen inflar vi anschwellen inflar vt anschwellen inflar vt aufquellen* inflar vt bauschen inflar anlaufen* (anschwellen) inflar se auflaufen* (anschwellen) inflar se quellen (schwellen) inflar se vi aufquellen* (anschwellen) inflar se vi bauschen inflar se vi verquellen (sich ausdehnen) inflar: esser inflate aufgedunsen* sein inflascar auf/in Flaschen füllen inflate aufgeblasen* inflate aufgedunsen* inflate dick* (geschwollen) inflate gedunsen inflate prall (voll u. rund) inflate schwülstig inflate wulstig inflate Adj verquollen inflate fig bauchig* inflate de lacrimas verweint inflate: esser tumide/inflate geschwollen sein inflation Anschwellung inflation Aufblähung* inflation Inflation inflation Wulst inflatura Geschwulst inflatura Schwellung inflatura Schwulst inflecter ablauten inflecter Gram flektieren inflecter: inflecter/mutar vt umlauten (Vokal) inflexibile starr (unbeugsam) inflexibile unbeugsam inflexibile unbiegsam inflexibile unnachgiebig inflexibilitate Unbeugsamkeit inflexibilitate Unbiegsamkeit inflexibilitate Unnachgiebigkeit inflexion Ablaut inflexion Flexion infliction Auferlegen, Auferlegung infliction Zuerkennung infliction Su Beibringen infliger auferlegen (Strafe a.) infliger auflegen (Strafe) infliger beibringen (Niederlage, Wunde) infliger verhängen (Strafe) infliger zudiktieren (Strafe) infliger zuerkennen (Strafe) infliger zufügen (Schaden) infliger un lection ad alicuno j?m e?e Abfuhr erteilen infliger un punition exemplar ein Exempel statuieren infliger subir; sustener un perdita e?n Verlust zufügen erleiden infloramento Blütenstand inflorescentia Blütenstand influente einflußreich influentia Beeinflussung influentia Einwirkung influentia fig Einfluß influentia: (sphera de) poter/influentia Machtbereich influentia; non haber plus (de) ~ fig ausgespielt influentiar (Akk.) fig abfärben auf influentiar beeinflussen influentiar einwirken (beeinflussen) influentiar alicuno auf j?n Einfluß ausüben influentias atmospheric Pl Witterungseinflüsse influentiate: non influentiate unbeeinflußt* (von Tatsachen) influentiation Beeinflussung influenza (I) Med Grippe influenza (I) Med Influenza influer ager/influer super einwirken influer super alicuno auf j?n Einfluß ausüben influer super alique et. beeinflussen influxo Einfluß (Einströmen) infoder vergraben infoder verscharren infoder (in le terra) in die Erde scharren infoderar überziehen (Kissen) infodimento Verscharrung informal unförmlich informal zwanglos informalitate Zwanglosigkeit informante: inform/ante,?ator fig Gewährsmann informar aufklären* (bilden) informar belehren informar benachrichtigen informar Bescheid geben informar informieren informar j?n bescheiden informar melden (mitteilen) informar referieren informar verständigen informar alicuno de alique j?m et. hinterbringen informar alicuno de alique j?m über et. berichten informar alicuno de alique j?n von et. in Kenntnis setzen: j?m et. zur Kenntnis bringen informar se (de: nach) sich erkundigen informar se nachfragen informar se sich orientieren informar se de alique et. bei j?m erfragen informar se de omne latere herumfragen informar se de/super sich umhören nach informar se presso alicuno bei j?m um et. anfragen informar se re alique sich nach et. umtun informar: cercar informar se herumhorchen informar: informar/avisar alicuno de alique mitteilen informar: instruer/informar alicuno de alique j?n von et. unterrichten informate kundig informate: ben informate wohlunterrichtet informate; esser ~ Einblick haben information Angabe (Auskunft) information Aufklärung* information Aufschluß information Auskunft (dar: erteilen) information Belehrung information Benachrichtigung information Berichterstattung information Bescheid (Auskunft) information Erkundigung* information Information information Kundschaft (Mitteilung) information Mitteilung information fig Formgebung* information (super) Nachfrage information juridic Rechtsauskunft information: information/nova tendentiose Zweckmeldung information: information/reporto telegraphic Drahtbericht information: peter plus (ample) informationes Rückfrage halten information: pro (vostre) information zur Kenntnisnahme information: pro vostre information zur gefälligen Einsicht information; false ~ fig Ente* informative Adj bildend informator Berichterstatter* (Informant) informator Referent informator: inform/ante,?ator fig Gewährsmann informe formlos informe gestaltlos* informe unförmig informe ungestalt(et) informitate Unförmigkeit infortuna Mißgeschick infortuna Unfall infortuna Ungemach* infortuna Unglück* infortuna Unglücksfall* infortuna Unheil* infortuna fig Pech infortunate unglücklich infortunate unglückselig infortunate Pers unselig infortunate: esser infortunate Pech haben infortunatemente leider infortunato Pechvogel infortunato Unglücksmensch infortunato: infortunat/o,?a Verunglückt/er,?e infossar eingraben* infossate eingefallen* (Augen) infossion Verscharrung infra darunter, fam drunter infra hernieder infra unten infra unterhalb infra: (ad) infra herunter infra: a/verso basso/infra untenhin infra: ad infra hinunter infra: ad infra per le scalas die Treppe hinunter infra: de infra untenher infra: indicate/mentionate infra basso untenstehend infra: plus infra basso weiter unten infraction Überschreitung infraction Übertretung infraction Verletzung infraction Zuwiderhandlung infraction Jur Verstoß infraction del lege Rechtsverletzung infranger zuwiderhandeln infrangibile bruchfest infrangibile unzerbrechlich infrarubie infrarot infrastructura Tiefbau infrastructura Unterbau (Straße, Bahn) infringer (Akk.) Jur vi verstoßen infringer entgegenhandeln* (Gesetz) infringer überschreiten (Gesetz, Regel) infringer übertreten (Gesetz usw) infringer verletzen (Vertrag, Gesetz) infringer se zerschellen (Wellen) infringimento Übertretung infringimento Verletzung infringimento del leges forestal Forstfrevel* infructuose erfolglos infructuose ergebnislos* infructuose fruchtlos infructuose unersprießlich infructuose unnütz infructuose: remaner infructuose nichts fruchten infructuositate Fruchtlosigkeit infumar eindämpfen infumar verräuchern infundate grundlos (unbegründet) infundate haltlos (unbegründet) infundate unbegründet* infundatemente Adv grundlos infundatessa Haltlosigkeit infundatessa fig Grundlosigkeit infunder abgießen infunder angießen* (aufgießen) infunder aufgießen (Tee) infunder eingießen infunder gießen* infunder schütten infunder gutta a gutta tröpfeln* (ein?) infunder in plus zugießen infundibulo Trichter infurcar aufgabeln infuriar (fig a.) wettern infuriar wild machen infuriate tobend infuriate: esser infuriate/inrabiate toben* infurnar in den Ofen schieben infusibile unschmelzbar infusion Aufguß infusion Infusion infusion Med Tee infusion decocto de herbas (medicinal) Kräutertee infusion: mitter le the in infusion den Tee ziehen lassen infusion: the/infusion de tilia Lindenblütentee infusorios (Pl) Infus/ionstierchen,?orien infusorios Pl Aufgußtierchen ingagiamento: sin ingagiamento/compromisso freibleibend* ingagiamento Anwerbung ingagiamento Einsetzung ingagiamento Einstell/en,?ung ingagiamento Engagement ingagiamento Verdingung ingagiamentoWerbung (Arbeiter) ingagiar anwerben (Arbeiter) ingagiar: ingagiar aventurar/mitter se in sich einlassen auf/in ingagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. anstellen* (in Amt) ingagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. einsetzen* (Ehrenwort) ingagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. einstellen (Leute) ingagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. engagieren ingagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. heuern (Matrosen) ingagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. mieten (Dienstboten) ingagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. Mil werben (Arbeiter) ingagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. Pers dingen* ingagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. se a sich anheischig* machen zu ingagiator¡Error! Marcador no definido. Werber ingannar: esser dupate/ingannate fam gelackmeiert sein ingenerar erzeugen (zeugen) ingenerose unedel ingenerose unfreigebig ingenerositate Unfreigebigkeit ingenieria Ingenieur/wesen,?wissenschaft ingenieria civil Baufach ingenieria civil Hoch? und Tiefbau ingeniero Ingenieur ingeniero assistente/adjuncte del minas Bergassessor ingeniero del labores public Baurat ingeniero diplomate Diplomingenieur ingeniero mechanic Maschinenbau(meist)er ingeniero naval Marineingenieur ingeniero naval Schiffbauer ingeniero silvicultor Diplomforstwirt ingeniero stratal Wegebaumeister ingenio Begabung ingenio Erfindungsgabe ingenio Kunst (Geschicklichk.) ingenio: ingenio(sitate) Kunstfertigkeit ingenio: sin ingenio/talento unbegabt ingeniose begabt ingeniose einfallsreich ingeniose erfinderisch (scharfsinnig) ingeniose erfindungsreich ingeniose findig* ingeniose geistvoll ingeniose kunstfertig ingeniose kunstreich ingeniose sinnig (sinnreich) ingeniose sinnreich ingeniositate Findigkeit* ingeniositate: ingenio(sitate) Kunstfertigkeit ingenite angeboren ingenue arglos ingenue einfältig* ingenue kindlich (harmlos) ingenue lebensfremd ingenue naiv ingenue natürlich (unbefangen) ingenue treuherzig (unbefangen) ingenue unbefangen (arglos) ingenue weltfremd ingenuitate Arglosigkeit ingenuitate Einfalt* (Unbefangenh.) ingenuitate Naivität ingenuitate Treuherzigkeit ingenuitate Unbefangenheit ingenuo Einfaltspinsel* ingerentia Einmischung ingerer: immiscer/ingerer se (in) sich einmischen* in inglobar einbegreifen* ingloriose ruhmlos ingloriose unberühmt ingloriose unrühmlich inglutir hastig verschlingen inglutir herunterschlucken inglutir: (in)glutir hinunter/schlingen,?schlucken inglutitor: (in)glutitor fam Fresser* ingluvie (La) Kropf (bei Vögeln) ingnorante ungebildet ingorgar würgen (Bissen) ingovernabile unlenk/bar,?sam ingranage (Auto, a. fig) Getriebe ingranage Räderwerk (Getriebe) ingranage Triebwerk (Getriebe) ingranage Verzahnung ingranage Zahnradgetriebe ingranage Techn Eingriff* ingranage de velocitate (Auto) Wechselgetriebe ingranage helicoidal Schneckengetriebe ingranage reversibile Techn Umkehrgetriebe ingranar (Zahnrad) einfassen in ingranar Techn eingreifen* ingranar Techn übergreifen (in, an: con); ingranar (se) ineinander fassen ingranar se ineinandergreifen ingranar se sich (ineinander) verzahnen ingranar se fig ineinandergreifen ingrassage Abschmieren ingrassage Ausstreichung ingrassage Techn Schmieren* n ingrassar (Auto) abschmieren ingrassar anschmieren ingrassar ausstreichen (einfetten) ingrassar beschmieren (mit Fett) ingrassar bestreichen (mit Fett) ingrassar einfetten ingrassar einschmieren* (m. Fett) ingrassar einölen ingrassar fetten ingrassar mit Fett bestreichen ingrassar schmieren* ingrassar ölen ingrassar: usar in/per unguer/ingrassar verschmieren* (Fett) ingrassator Schmierbüchse ingrassator Schmiervorrichtung ingrassator Öler ingrassiamento f Mast ingrassiamento del bestial Viehmast ingrassiar (Wesen) dick* werden ingrassiar fett machen, fett werden ingrassiar kröpfen (Gänse) ingrassiar mästen ingrassiar zunehmen (fett werden) ingrassiar (con pastata) nudeln ingrate undankbar ingrate unerkenntlich ingratiar se sich einschmeicheln ingratiate niedlich ingratiate putzig ingratiose ungnädig ingratitude Undank ingratitude Undankbarkeit ingratitude Unerkenntlichkeit ingravidamento Schwängerung ingravidar schwängern ingrediente Bestandteil* ingrediente Ingrediens ingrediente Zutat (allg.) ingredientia Ingredienz ingressar aufkommen* (Steuern) ingresso Aufgang (Zutritt) ingresso Eingang* ingresso Eintritt* ingresso (in) Beitritt ingresso: toto presso le entrata/ingresso Präp zunächst dem Eingange ingressos Pl Einkünfte* ingrippate: (in)grippate grippekrank inguine Anat Leiste inguine Anat Weiche inguirlandar bekränzen (mit Blumengewinde) inguirlandar kränzen inguirlandar umkränzen ingypsamento Bewurf* ingypsamento Arch Putz* ingypsar bewerfen* (Mauer) ingypsar eingipsen ingypsar gipsen ingypsar vergipsen ingypsar Arch putzen ingypsatura Gipsverband inhabile dienst/unfähig,?untauglich inhabile linkisch inhabile plump (ungeschickt) inhabile Stümper* inhabile täppisch inhabile unbeholfen* inhabile ungelenk(ig)* inhabile unvermögend inhabile Pers unpraktisch inhabilitate Plumpheit inhabilitate Unbeholfenheit* inhabilitate Ungelenkigkeit inhabilitate Ungeschick(lichkeit)* inhabilitate Unvermögen inhabilitate Jur Unfähigkeit inhabilitate (al labor) Arbeitsunfähigkeit inhabitabile unbewohnbar inhabitate unbewohnt inhalar inhalieren inhalar Med einatmen inhalation Inhalation inhalation Med Einatmung inhalator Inhalationsapparat inhardir se (a) sich erdreisten zu inherente innewohnend inherente (a) anhaftend (inniger) inherente: esser inherente (a) innewohnen inhibir Med hemmen inhibir Psych verdrängen inhibition Verdrängung inhibition Med Hemmung inhibitive hemmend inhospital ungastlich inhospital unwirtlich inhospitalitate Ungastlichkeit inhuman entmenscht inhuman unmenschlich inhumanitate Unbarmherzigheit inhumanitate Unmenschlichkeit inhumar beerdigen inhumar bestatten* inhumation Beerdigung inhumation Bestattung inhumation Grablegung inimaginabile undenkbar inimic Erzfeind o inimic feindlich inimic gegnerisch* inimic gehässig (feindselig) inimicar anfeinden inimicar verfeinden (sich: se) inimicitate Anfeindung inimicitate Fehde (Feindschaft) inimicitate Feindschaft inimicitate Gegnerschaft inimicitate Gehässigkeit inimicitate mortal Todfeindschaft inimico Gegner,?in (Feind) inimico hereditari Erbfeind inimico mortal Todfeind inimico public Staatsfeind inimico: inimic/o,?a Feind,?in inimicos; haber multe ~ stark angefeindet werden inimitabile unnachahmlich inintelligente einsichtslos inintelligente unklug inintelligentia Unklugheit inintelligentia Unverständnis inintelligibile unverständlich inintelligibilitate Undeutlichkeit ininterrupte unausgesetzt ininterrupte ununterbrochen ininterrupte Adj fortlaufend ininterruptemente fig am laufenden Band inique unbillig inique ungerecht (unbillig) iniquitate Unbill* iniquitate Unbilligkeit iniquitate Ungerechtigkeit initial (in Zssgn. oft) Anfangs? initial (Su) Anfangsbuchstabe initial anfänglich initial anlautend initial Initiale initiar anbahnen initiar anfangen (einleiten) initiar anleiten, initiar einfädeln (Gespräch) initiar einleiten* (beginnen) initiar eröffnen (Kampf, Diskussion) initiar in die Wege leiten initiar a einweihen in initiar in einführen (in e?e Kunst) initiar un dansa vortanzen initiate: non initiate Pers uneingeweiht initiation Anleitung initiation Einweihung initiation fig Einführung* initiation (in le vita) sexual sexuelle Aufklärung* initiativa Anregung (Anstoß) initiativa Initiative initiativa Taten/drang,?durst initiativa: de proprie initiativa auf eigene Hand initiativa: de proprie initiativa Adv ungeheißen* initiativa: per su proprie initiativa auf eigene Faust initiativa; de ~ aktivistisch* initiato Eingeweihter initiato Wissender (Eingeweihter) initiator Anbahner initiatori bahnbrechend initio Anbeginn* initio Anbruch* initio Antritt (Beginn) initio Beginn initio Eröffnung initio de obra/labor Inangriffnahme initio del anno scholar Schulanfang initio del era christian Zeitwende initio del hiberno Vorwinter initio del labor(es) Arbeitsaufnahme initio del vindemia Vorlese initio: ab initio von vornherein initio: comenciamento/initio de(l) primavera Vorfrühling initio: comenciamento/initio del exploitation Inbetrieb/nahme,?setzung initio: del initio al fin von A bis Z initio: desde le initio von der Pike* auf initio: desde le initio von Grund aus initio: desde/depost le initio gleich* anfangs initio: in le principio/initio eingangs initio: principio/initio del anno Jahresanfang injalnar gelb* (gold?) machen injectar einspritzen injectar injizieren injectar spritzen* (ein?) injectate de sanguine blutunterlaufen* injectate de sanguine mit Blut unterlaufen injection Einspritzung injection Injektion injicer einspritzen injicer injizieren injicer spritzen* (ein?) injunction Auferlegen, Auferlegung injunger anbefehlen injunger auferlegen injuria Beeinträchtigung injuria Beleidigung injuria Beschimpfung injuria Scheltwort injuria Schimpf injuria Schimpfwort injuria Schmähung injuria Unglimpf* (Schimpf) injuria: insulto/injuria al honor Ehrenkränkung injuriar beleidigen (beschimpfen) injuriar beschimpfen injuriar schmähen injurias Schimpfen, Schimpferei injuriose beleidigend injuriose schimpflich injuriose unglimpflich injuste unbillig injuste unfair* injuste ungebührlich injuste ungerecht injuste unrecht (ungerecht) injustemente mit/zu Unrecht injustificate unberechtigt (Forderung) injustificate ungerechtfertigt injustitia Unbill* injustitia Unbilligkeit injustitia Ungebühr (Ungerechtigkeit) injustitia Ungerechtigkeit injustitia Unrecht (Ungerechtigkeit) injustitia Zurücksetzung (Ungerechtigk.) inlaciar (de) umwinden inlistamento Anmuster/n,?ung inlistamento Anwerbung inlistar Mil anmustern inlistar Mil Mar anwerben innate angeboren innate eingeboren (angeboren) innate ureigen innate; esser ~ anhaften Krankh innatural unnatürlich innatural widernatürlich innavigabile seeuntüchtig innavigabile unschiffbar innavigabile Mar unbefahrbar* innavigabile Mar unpassierbar innebular einnebeln innegabile unleugbar innobilimento Adeln* innobilimento Adelung* innobilimento Standeserhöhung innobilimento Veredelung innobilir adeln* innobilir in den Adelsstand erheben* innobilir veredeln innocente harmlos innocente schuldlos innocente unschuldig innocentia Harmlosigkeit innocentia Schuldlosigkeit innocentia Unschuld innocue harmlos (Sache) innocue ungefährlich (unschädl.) innocue unschädlich innocue unverfänglich* (harmlos) innocuitate Harmlosigkeit innocuitate Unschädlichkeit innominabile unnennbar innominate unbenannt innominate ungenannt innovation Neuerung innovator: (in)novator Neuerer innumerabile unzähl/bar,?ig innumerabile zahllos innumerabile fig ungezählt inoblidabile unvergeßlich inoblidate unvergessen inobservantia Nichtbeachtung, Nichtbefolgung inobservantia Nichteinhaltung inobservate unbeachtet inobservate unbemerkt inobservate unbeobachtet inobservate ungesehen inobservate unvermerkt inoccupate leer (Platz) inoccupate unbeschäftigt inoccupate unbesetzt inoccupate: esser inoccupate leerstehen (Wohnung) inocular einpfropfen inocular kopulieren* inocular okulieren inocular pfropfen (Pflanzen) inocular Bot impfen inocular Bot äugeln inocular Med einimpfen inoculation Su okulieren inodor duftlos inodor geruchlos inoffensive harmlos inoffensive ungefährlich (Wesen) inoffensive unschädlich (harmlos) inoffensive unverfänglich* (harmlos) inofficial inoffiziell inopinate unerwartet inopinate ungeahnt inopinatemente Adv unversehens inopportun abwegig inopportun fehl am Platz inopportun schlecht angebracht inopportun un/ratsam,?rätlich inopportun unangebracht inopportun unanwendbar (ungeeignet) inopportun ungelegen inopportun unpassend (ungelegen) inopportun unrecht (Zeit) inopportun unzeitig inopportun unzweckmäßig inopportun zweckwidrig inopportun: esser inopportun fig nicht am Platze sein inopportunitate Ungelegenheit inopportunitate Unzweckmäßigkeit inopportunmente zur Unzeit* inorganic anorganisch inorganic unorganisch inorgoliar se überheben (stolz tun) inorgoliar se de alique auf et. stolz sein inostentatiose prunklos inostentatiose unaufdringlich inoxydabile rostfrei inquadernar einheften* (Buch) inquadramento Einfassung inquadramento Einrahmung inquadramento Umrahmung inquadrar einfassen (in e?n Rahmen) inquadrar einrahmen inquadrar umrahmen inquadrar vt rahmen (Bild) inqualificabile unqualifizierbar inquesta Ausforschung inquesta Befragung inquesta Erhebung (Nachforschung) inquesta Umfrage inquesta Untersuchung (genaue) inquesta Jur Nachforschung inquesta (per medio de un circular) Rundfrage inquesta preliminar Voruntersuchung inquesta: facer un inquesta umfragen inquietante besorgniserregend inquietante beängstigend inquietante unheimlich inquietar beunruhigen inquietar beängstigen inquietar in Unruhen* versetzen inquietar ängstigen inquietar se sich abängstigen inquietar se sich ängstigen inquietar: isto non me preoccupa/inquieta darüber lasse ich mir keine grauen Haare wachsen inquietar: preoccupar/inquietar se de sich sorgen um inquietate ängstlich (beunruhigt) inquiete angstvoll inquiete bange* inquiete besorgt inquiete unruhig inquiete zapp(e)lig inquiete; esser ~ de bangen um inquietude Bangigkeit inquietude Besorgtheit inquietude Beunruhigung inquietude Ruhelosigkeit inquietude Sorge (Unruhe) inquietude Unruhe f inquietude: io senti un inquietude mysteriose mir ist unheimlich zumute inquirer ausforschen inquirer ausfragen inquirer forschen inquirer umfragen inquirer Jur nachforschen inquirer Jur untersuchen inquirer (in) erforschen (untersuchen) inquisition Inquisition inquisition Ketzergericht inquisition Jur, Pol Nachforschung inquisitor Inquisitor inquite: esser impatiente/inquiete kein Sitzfleisch haben inrabiar erbosen inrabiar in Wut bringen inrabiar wüten inrabiar ärgern inrabiar se zornig werden inrabiar: (facer) inrabiar rasend machen inrabiar: inrabiar/inragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. in Wut geraten inrabiar: inrabiar/inragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. (se) in Wut geraten inrabiate grimmig* inrabiate ingrimmig inrabiate rabiat inrabiate tobend inrabiate tollwütig inrabiate Adj aufgebracht inrabiate: esser infuriate/inrabiate toben* inradicar se (a. fig) vi verwurzeln inradicate: (in?,ar?)radicate eingewurzelt inradicate; como ~ in le solo fig wie angewurzelt inragiar: inrabiar/inragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. in Wut geraten inragiar: inrabiar/inragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. (se) in Wut geraten inragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. erbosen inragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. in Wut bringen inragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. wüten inragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. se zornig werden inragiate¡Error! Marcador no definido. grimmig* inraucamento Heiserkeit (vorübergehend) inraucar heiser machen inraucar se heiser werden inrestringite hemmungslos inricchimento Anreicherung inricchimento Bereicherung inricchir (fortemente: hoch) Chem anreichern inricchir reich machen inricchir (se) (sich) bereichern* inricchir se reich werden inrolamento Anmuster/n,?ung inrolamento Anwerbung inrolamento Einberufung inrolamento Mil Werbung inrolar aufrollen* inrolar aufwickeln inrolar einrollen inrolar heuern (Matrosen) inrolar zum Kriegsdienst heranziehen inrolar zusammenrollen inrolar zusammenwickeln inrolar Mar anmustern inrolar Mil einberufen inrolar Mil werben inrolar Mil Mar anwerben inrolar circum alique um et. wickeln inrolar: inrolar/plicar a supra umstülpen (Ärmel) inrolator Werber insablamento Sandbank (in e?m Fluß) insablamento Versanden n insablar se vi verschlammen* insablar: insablar/arenar (vi se) vt versanden insablate: esser insablate conditiones precari fig auf dem Sande sitzen insaccar einsacken* insaccar sacken insaccharar bestreuen* (mit Zucker) insalar: (in)salar einpökeln* insalation: (in)salation Einpökelung insalsar: insauciar/insalsar stippen insalubre gesundheitsschädlich insalubre ungesund (Luft, Ort) insalubritate Ungesundheit insalvabile unrettbar insalvagiar: insalvagiar/assalvagiar se vi verwildern* insan wahnsinnig* insan Pers verdreht insanabile heillos insanguinar besudeln* (mit Blut) insanguinar blutig machen insanguinate blutbefleckt insanguinate blutig insanguinate blutunterlaufen* insanitate Tollheit insanitate Verdrehtheit insano Tollhäusler insasibile unfaßbar insasibile unpfändbar insatiabile nimmersatt insatiabile unersättlich insatiabile unstillbar (unersättl.) insatiabilitate Unersättlichkeit insatiate ungestillt insatisfacte unbefriedigt* insatisfacte ungestillt insaturate ungestillt insauciar: insauciar/insalsar stippen inscenar in Szene setzen: (Theat u.ä., a.) inscenar inszenieren inscenation Inszenierung inscenation Regie (Inszenierung) inscenation nove Neueinstudierung, Neuinszenierung inscenator Regisseur* inscenatura Inszenierung inscientemente Adv unwissentlich inscriber aufschreiben inscriber buchen inscriber einschreiben inscriber einsetzen* (buchen) inscriber einzeichnen (einschreiben) inscriber hineinschreiben inscriber in un circulo in e?n Kreis beschreiben inscriber se beitreten inscriber se melden (zu e?m Examen) inscriber: inscriber/matricular se (Schule) sich einschreiben (lassen) inscriber; facer ~ anmelden (einschreiben lassen) inscription Anmeldung inscription Aufschrift* inscription Beschriftung* inscription Einsetzung inscription Eintrag,?en,?ung inscription Einzeichnung inscription Inschrift inscription (in le libros) Buchung inscription in le matricula Immatrikulation inscrutabile unerforschlich inscrutabilitate Unerforschlichkeit insecar einkerben* insecar kerben insecate zackig (eingekerbt) insecatura: (in)secatura Schnitt (tiefer) insecticida Insektenpulver insecticida: insecticida(l) insektentötend insecticidal: insecticida(l) insektentötend insecticidal: pulvere insecticidal Insektenpulver insectivore insektenfressend insectivoro Insektenfresser insecto Insekt insecto Kerbtier insectos (Pl) (parasitos) Ungeziefer insectura Einschnitt* (Kerbe) insectura Kerbschnitt insecur stolperig insecur unsicher insecuritate Unsicherheit insemination Med Befruchtung insenia Aushängetafel* insenia Firmenschild insenia Ladenschild insenia Schild n inseniamento Lehre inseniamento Lehrtätigkeit inseniamento Unterricht inseniamento Unterweisung inseniamento Su Beibringen inseniamento de labores manual Werkunterricht inseniamento del calculo/arithmetica Rechenunterricht inseniamento del diction Sprecherziehung inseniamento del lingua(s) Sprachunterricht inseniamento del linguas estranier fremd/sprachig*,?sprachlicher Unterricht inseniamento elementari Anfangsunterricht inseniamento intuitive/practic Anschauungsunterricht inseniamento obligatori Schulpflicht inseniamento scholar Schulunterricht inseniamento specialisate Fachunterricht inseniamento: inseniamento/instruction obligatori Schulzwang inseniamento: instruction/inseniamento primari Volksschulwesen inseniante: inseniant/e,?a Lehrer,?in (allg.) inseniar anleiten, inseniar anlernen inseniar anweisen (belehren) inseniar beibringen (lehren) inseniar belehren inseniar dozieren inseniar lehren inseniar lehren (Univ.) inseniar unterweisen inseniar alique ad alicuno j?n et. lehren inseniar alique ad alicuno j?n et. unterrichten insensate blödsinnig insensate sinnlos (von Sinnen) insensate töricht insensate ungewaschen (unsinnig) insensate unsinnig* insensate fig ungereimt insensatessa Sinnlosigkeit insensatessa Unsinnigkeit* insensato Tor m insensibile (a: für, gegen) gefühllos insensibile empfindungslos insensibile fühllos insensibile herzlos insensibile lieblos insensibile unempfindlich* (gegen: a); insensibile unempfänglich (für: a); insensibile ungerührt insensibile a fig abgestumpft insensibilitate Empfindungslosigkeit insensibilitate Gefühllosigkeit insensibilitate Herzlosigkeit insensibilitate Lieblosigkeit insensibilitate Unempfindlichkeit inseparabile untrennbar inseparabile unzertrennlich inseparabile untrennbar inseparabile unzertrennlich inseparate ungetrennt insepulte unbeerdigt insequestrabile unpfändbar inserente: inserent/e,?a Inserent,?in inserer aufgeben* (Anzeiger) inserer einfügen inserer einlegen* (einfügen) inserer einschieben inserer einsetzen* (Anzeige) inserer inserieren inserer vt einrücken* inserrar: (in)serrar einschließen* insertar einfügen insertar einlegen* (einfügen) insertar einschalten (einfügen) insertar einsetzen* (Anzeige) insertar inserieren insertar pfropfen (Pflanzen) insertar vt einrücken* insertar: insertar/poner un annuncio inserieren insertion Einsatz* (am Kleid) insertion Einschalt/en,?ung insertion Einsetzung insertion Anat Ansatz* insertion n Inserieren insertion de dentellas Spitzeneinsatz insertion: insert/ion,?o Inserat insertionista Inserent,?in inserto: insert/ion,?o Inserat inservibile unbrauchbar inservibilitate Unbrauchbarkeit insidia Anstand (Jagd: Lauer): insidia Falle (Hinterlist) insidia Hinterhalt insidia Hinterlist insidia Lauer insidia Schlinge (Falle) insidia Tücke (Hinterlist) insidia Versteck (Hinterhalt) insidia fig Fallstrick insidia: insidias hinterlistige Nachstellungen insidiar fig ein Bein stellen insidiar (alicuno) fig Falle insidiose hinterhältig insidiose hinterlistig insidiose meuchlerisch insidiose tückisch insidiose verfänglich* (arglistig) insidiose Med schleichend insidiosemente meuchlings insigne Adj ausgezeichnet (vornehm) insignia Abzeichen (Vereins? usw) insignia Ehrenzeichen insignia Fähnrich* insignia Gradabzeichen insignia Ordenszeichen insignia Rangabzeichen insignia Zeichen (Ab?) insignia Mil Feldzeichen insignia sportive Sportabzeichen insignia: insignia/emblema (de un partito) Parteiabzeichen insignificante bedeutungslos insignificante gering (unbedeutend) insignificante geringfügig insignificante nichtssagend insignificante unbedeutend* insignificante unbeträchtlich insignificante unerheblich insignificante unwichtig insignificante fig gehaltlos insignificante fig leer insignificante fig unansehnlich* insignificantia Gehaltlosigkeit insignificantia Geringfügigkeit insignificantia Kleinigkeit insignificantia Lappalie insignificantia Unansehnlichkeit* insignificantia Unerheblichkeit insignificantia Unwichtigkeit insimul beieinander (zusammen) insimul beisammen insimul Ensemble* insimul Inbegriff (Ganzes) insimul miteinander insimul nebst insimul zusammen insimul: esser insimul zusammenstehen insimul: esser semper insimul vi zusammenstecken insimul: restar/remaner insimul junct/e,?o zusammenbleiben insincer unaufrichtig insinceritate Unaufrichtigkeit insinuante einschmeichelnd insinuante geschmeidig (einschmeichelnd) insinuante zutunlich insinuar (durch Worte) andeuten insinuar fig einflüstern* insinuar fig einflößen insinuar passante fig einfließen lassen insinuar se sich einschleichen* insinuar se sich einschmeicheln insinuar se fig hereinschleichen insinuar se fig schleichen insinuar se in le gratias de alicuno sich bei j?m lieb Kind machen insinuar se in le intimitate (de) sich mit (od. bei) j?m anbiedern insinuar se presso alicuno sich j?m zutun insinuation Andeutung insinuation Einflüsterung* insinuatori anzüglich insipide abgeschmackt insipide abgestanden insipide fade* insipide geistlos (fade) insipide geschmacklos insipide nüchtern (Speise) insipide schal insipide unschmackhaft insipide fig ledern insipide fig saftlos insipide fig ungenießbar* insipide fig wässerig insipide: insipide reizlos (fade) insipide: render insipide fig verwässern* insipiditate Abgeschmacktheit insipiditate Fadheit* insipiditate Geistlosigkeit (Fadheit) insipiditate Geschmacklosigkeit insipiditate Schalheit insipiente Tor m insipiente: esser folle/insipiente nicht recht bei Trost sein insipientia Torheit insistente beharrlich insistente eindringlich (drängend) insistente inständig insistente Adj angelegentlich insistentia Betonung insister drängeln insister presso alicuno in j?n dringen insister super auf et. bestehen insister super dringen auf insister super fig betonen insister super alique auf et. beharren insister super alique auf et. Nachdruck* legen insister usque ad obtener vt abtrotzen insister: non insister es gut sein lassen insociabile asozial insociabile menschenscheu insociabile ungesellig insociabile unverträglich insociabile Pers unumgänglich insociabilitate Menschenscheu insociabilitate Ungeselligkeit insociabilitate Unverträglichkeit insolar sonnen insolar vt besonnen insolar se sich sonnen insolation Hitzschlag insolation Schlag (Hitz?) insolation Sonnenbad insolation Sonnenstich insolente frech insolente schnodd(e)rig insolente übermütig insolente unverschämt (frech) insolente frecher Dachs insolentia Frechheit insolentia Schnodd(e)rigkeit insolentia Übermut (Anmaßung) insolentia Unverschämtheit insolite ungewohnt insolite ungewöhnlich insolubile unauflös/bar,?lich insolubile unlös/bar,?lich insolubilitate Unlösbarkeit insolvente bankrott (zahlungsunfähig) insolvente faul (Firma) insolvente insolvent insolvente zahlungsunfähig insolventia Insolvenz insolventia Zahlungsunfähigkeit insolvibile bankrott (zahlungsunfähig) insomne schlaflos insomnia Schlaflosigkeit insondabile abgrundtief insondabile bodenlos (tief) insondabile unergründlich* insondabile fig abgründig insondabile: ille es insondabile man wird aus ihm nicht klug insondabilitate Unergründlichkeit insonor schalldicht* inspectar beaufsichtigen inspectar beschauen (beaufsichtigen) inspectar besichtigen (als Aufseher) inspectar inspizieren inspectar Mil mustern inspection (haber: führen) Aufsicht* inspection Aufsichtsbehörde inspection Beaufsichtigung inspection Besichtigung inspection Durchsicht inspection Einsicht inspection Inspektion inspection Musterung* inspection del scholas Schulaufsicht inspection del stratas public Straßenaufsicht inspection general Oberaufsicht inspection industrial Gewerbeaufsicht inspection ocular Okularinspektion inspection ocular Jur Lokaltermin inspection: visita/inspection doanal Zollrevision inspector Aufseher* inspector Aufsichtsbeamter inspector Inspektor inspector Inspizient inspector de carne (macellate) Fleischbeschauer inspector del bagages Packmeister inspector del stratas Wegeaufseher inspector del stratas public Straßenaufseher inspector forestal Oberförster inspector forestal aquas e forestes Forstmeister inspector general Oberaufseher inspector general del corps (F) sanitari militar Generalstabsarzt inspector general del scholas secundari Oberschulrat inspector: inspect/or,?rice scholar schola de inseniamento Schul/rat,?rätin inspectorato de inspection industrial Gewerbeaufsichtsamt inspectrice Aufseherin* insperate unverhofft inspicer beaufsichtigen inspicer besichtigen (als Aufseher) inspicer inspizieren inspicer Mil mustern inspidar spießen inspirar inspirieren inspirar fig einflößen inspirar fig eingeben inspirar fig einhängen* inspiration Eingebung inspiration Inspiration inspiration fig Erleuchtung inspirator Macher (Erreger) instabile labil instabile unbeständig instabile unstabil instabile unstet(ig) instabile wandelbar instabile Pers unsolid(e)* instabile: esser instabile/basculante auf der Kippe stehen instabilitate Labilität instabilitate Unbeständigkeit instabilitate Unstetigkeit installar bestallen* installar einbauen installar einführen (in ein Amt) installar einsetzen* (in ein Amt) installar installieren installar Mech anlegen installar (in) einweisen* installar se sich einrichten installar se sich häuslich niederlassen installar se (in un appartamento) in e?e Wohnung einziehen* installar se in beziehen (Haus) installar: establir/installar se fig einnisten installar: installar/stabilir se niederlassen (Wohnsitz nehmen) installation (Amts?) Einführung* installation (electric usw) Techn Leitung* installation Anlage* (Einrichtung) installation Apparatur* installation Bestallung installation Einbau installation Einrichtung installation Einsetzung installation Einweisung installation Installation installation de distribution Schalt/werk,?anlage installation de extraction Förderanlage installation de illumination Lichtanlage installation de irrigation Bewässerungsanlage installation de luce/exclaramento Beleuchtungsanlage installation de radio Funkanlage installation emissori/transmittente Sendeanlage installation frigorific Gefrieranlage installation frigorific refrigeration Kühlanlage installation hydraulic Pumpwerk installation(es) (technic) Betriebsanlage installationes portuari Pl Hafenanlagen installator Installateur installator de tubos Rohrleger instantanea Phot Schnappschuß instantanee Adj augenblicklich instante Augenblick instante flehen/d,?tlich instante inständig instante Adj angelegentlich instante m Moment instante: (ad) omne instante alle Augenblicke instante: al instante Adv augenblicklich instante: in un instante im Nu instante: in un instante de mano im Handumdrehen instante; a cata ~ alle Augenblicke instantemente Adv angelegentlich instantemente Adv flehen/d,?tlich instantemente Adv inständig instantia Ansuchen (eiliges) instantia Gesuch (dringend) instantia Instanz instantia inständige Bitte instantia Zureden (Bitte) instantia: al instantias (Pl) auf vieles Zureden instantia: con instantia Adv flehen/d,?tlich instantia: de prime instantia erstinstanzlich instantia: prime instantia Vorinstanz instantias (Pl) Drängen (Bitte) instigar antreiben (anregen) instigar aufhetzen instigar aufstacheln instigar j?n zu et. anstiften* instigar verhetzen instigar fig anstacheln instigar fig aufpeitschen* instigar fig scharfmachen instigar: inducer/instigar a verführen zu instigar: instigar/inducer a verleiten zu instigation Anstiftung instigation Verführung instigation Verhetzung instigation Verleitung instigation fig Antrieb instigation: a mi instigation/suggestion auf meine Veranlassung instigation; al ~ de auf Betreiben von instigator Anstifter instigator Aufwiegler (Anstifter) instigator Scharfmacher instigator fig Hetzer instigator occulte fig Drahtzieher* instillar einträufeln instillar eintröpfeln instillar: (in)stillar Med tröpfeln* instinctive instinkiv, instinktmäßig instinctive unbewußt (unwillkürl.) instincto Instinkt instincto Naturtrieb instincto Trieb (natürlicher) instincto de auto?conservation Selbsterhaltungstrieb instincto de conservation Erhaltungsbetrieb instincto de migration Wandertrieb* instincto gregari Herdentrieb instincto sexual Geschlechtstrieb* instincto vital Lebenstrieb instinctos (Pl) sanguinari Mordgier instituer einrichten (errichten) instituer einsetzen* (errichten) instituer gründen (einsetzen) institut/or,?rice Elementarlehrer,?in institut/or,?rice Erzieher,?in (Lehrer) institution Anstalt institution Einrichtung institution Einsetzung institution Gründung institution Institution institution de assistentia public Wohlfahrtseinrichtung institutiones monastic Mönchs/tum,?wesen instituto Anstalt instituto Institut instituto de assecurantia Versicherungsanstalt instituto de beltate Schönheitssalon instituto de inseniamento Bildungsanstalt instituto de instruction Lehranstalt institutor: institut/or,?rice adjuncte/supplente Hilfslehrer,?in institutor: institut/or,?rice Lehrer,?in (Primar?) institutor: institut/or,?rice Schul/lehrer(in),?meister(in) instructe gebildet instructe kundig instruction (Schul?) Bildung* instruction Angabe (Anweisung) instruction Anleitung instruction Anweisung instruction Ausbildung instruction Belehrung instruction Einleitung* instruction Instruktion instruction Lehre (Unterweisung) instruction Richtlinie instruction Schulung instruction Unterricht (öffentl.) instruction Untersuchung (genaue) instruction Unterweisung instruction Verhaltungsmaßregel instruction Vorschrift (Anweisung) instruction Weisung instruction Jur Voruntersuchung instruction Mil Ausbildung instruction n Exerzieren instruction autodidactic Selbstunterricht instruction civic Bürgerkunde instruction civic Staatsbürgerkunde instruction gymnasial/lyceal Gymnasialbildung instruction public Erziehungswesen instruction public Schulwesen instruction public Unterrichtswesen instruction religiose Konfirmandenunterricht instruction religiose Religionsunterricht instruction religiose/biblic Bibelstunde instruction: conforme al instructiones vorschriftsmäßig instruction: contrari al instructiones prescriptiones vorschriftswidrig instruction: formation/instruction ulterior Weiterbildung instruction: inseniamento/instruction obligatori Schulzwang instruction: instruction/education preparatori/preliminar Vorbildung instruction: instruction/education scholar Schulbildung instruction: instruction/inseniamento primari Volksschulwesen instruction: rigorose instruction militar Mil Schliff instruction: sin instruction unausgebildet* instruction: sin instruction ungelehrt instructiones (Pl) Dienstanweisung instructiones (Pl) Direktive instructiones pro le uso Gebrauchsanweisung instructive aufschlußreich* instructive belehrend instructive lehrhaft instructive lehrreich instructive Adj bildend instructive: introduct/ive,?ori einleitend* instructor Ausbilder instructor Instruktor instructor (de autos) Fahrlehrer* instructor del populo Pol Aufklärer* instructori: introduct/ive,?ori einleitend* instruer anleiten, instruer anlernen instruer anweisen (belehren) instruer aufklären* (bilden) instruer ausbilden instruer belehren instruer bilden (geistig) instruer eindrillen (Rekruten) instruer einleiten* (Prozeß) instruer instruieren instruer schulen instruer unterweisen instruer Jur untersuchen instruer Mil ausbilden instruer alicuno j?n bescheiden instruer un causa Jur den Tatbestand aufnehmen instruer: instruer/informar alicuno de alique j?n von et. unterrichten instruite gebildet instruite Adj fig aufgeklärt* instruite: multo instruite/versate kenntnisreich instruite: non instruite ungelehrt instrumental instrumental instrumentar instrumentieren instrumentation Instrumentation instrumento Instrument instrumento Werkzeug instrumento a/de cordas Streichinstrument* instrumento a/de vento Blasinstrument instrumento de c(h)ordas Saiteninstrument instrumento de mesura Meßinstrument instrumento de musica Musikinstrument instrumento de percussion Schlaginstrument instrumento de tortura Folterwerkzeug instrumento de/pro mesura Meßgerät instrumento(s) aratori Ackergerät instrumento(s) de aratura Ackergerät instrumentos (Pl) de percussion Mus Schlagzeug insubmisse widersetzlich insubordinate unbotmäßig insubordinate widersetzlich insubordination Aufsässigkeit* insubordination Befehlsverweigerung insubordination Unbotmäßigkeit insubordination Verweigerung des Gehorsams insubordination Widersetzlichkeit insubstituibile unersetz/bar,?lich insuccesso Durchfall* (Mißerfolg) insuccesso Erfolglosigkeit insuccesso Mißerfolg insuccesso Schlappe (Mißerfolg) insuccesso fig Fehlschlag insuccesso n Mißlingen insuccesso: reparar un insuccesso fig e?e Scharte* auswetzen insuccesso: subir un insuccesso scheitern insucrar bestreuen* (mit Zucker) insufficiente ungenügend insufficiente unzulänglich insufficiente unzureichend insufficiente fig mager insufficientemente: reciper insufficientemente de alique zu kurz kommen insufficientia Notdürftigkeit insufficientia Unzulänglichkeit insufflar durchblasen insufflar einblasen insufflar einhauchen* insula Eiland insula Insel insulamento: insula/mento,?tion Isolierung insular isolieren insular Med absondern insulario: insulari/o,?a Inselbewohner,?in insulario: insulari/o,?a Insulaner,?in insulation Absonderung insulation: insula/mento,?tion Isolierung insulator Isolator insuletta Holm* (kleine Insel) insuletta Werder insulina Insulin insultar anpöbeln* insultar beleidigen (gröbl.) insultar beschimpfen insultar hunzen* (beschimpfen) insultar schmähen insultator Beleidiger insulto Anwurf insulto Beleidigung insulto Beschimpfung insulto Schimpf insulto Schmähung insulto Unglimpf* (Schimpf) insulto: insulto/injuria al honor Ehrenkränkung insultos Schimpfen, Schimpferei insuperabile unüber/trefflich,?troffen insuperabile unüberwindlich (Schwierigkeit) insuppar einbrocken (Suppe) insuppar eintunken* (in die Suppe) insuppar einweichen (einbrocken) insuppar stippen insupportabile nicht auszuhalten insupportabile unausstehlich insupportabile unerträglich* insupportabile unleidlich insupportabile fig genießen insupportabile fig untragbar insupportabile Pers ungenießbar* insurger se gegen j?n aufstehen insurger: rebellar/insurger/revoltar se fig aufbäumen insurger: sublevar/insurger se contra sich auflehnen* gegen insurgit/o,?a Empörer,?in* insurgito Aufrührer* insurmontabile unbezwingbar* (unübersteigbar) insurmontabile unübersteigbar insurmontabile unüberwindlich (Schwierigkeit) insurmontabile fig unüberbrückbar insurmontabilitate Unbezwingbarkeit insurrection Auflehn/en,?ung* insurrection Aufruhr* (Aufstand) insurrection Aufstand (Empörung) insurrection Empörung* insurrection Volksaufstand insurrectional aufständisch insuspecte unverdächtig insustenibile unhaltbar insustenibile fig untragbar insustenibilitate Unhaltbarkeit intabulamento Täfelung intabular täfeln intabular fig auftischen intacte fehlerfrei intacte ganz (heil) intacte heil (ganz) intacte intakt intacte unangerührt intacte unangetastet intacte unberührt* intacte unbeschädigt intacte ungeschmälert intacte unverletzt intacte unversehrt intalia Mech Anschnitt intaliar anschneiden intaliar kerben intaliar nuten intaliatura Kerbe intaliatura Kerbschnitt intaliatura: intali/o,?atura Kimme intalio Nute intalio de mira Kimme (am Visierblatt) intalio: (arte de) incision/intalio in ligno Holzschneidekunst intalio: intali/o,?atura Kimme intangibile unantastbar intascar einstecken (in die Tasche) intascar einstreichen (Geld) intascar et. mitgehen heißen intascar fig einheimsen* integral ungeschmälert integral unverkürzt (Text) integral vollinhaltlich integralitate Vollständigkeit integrar fig einbauen integration Pol Anschluß integre charakterfest integre ganz (ungeteilt) integre gesamt integre heil (ganz) integre unbescholten* integre ungeschmälert integre unverkürzt integre voll (ganz) integre fig aufrecht integre: duo septimanas integre ganze zwei Wochen integre: le citate integre die ganze Stadt integre: le mundo integre die ganze Welt integre: le summa integre die volle Summe integremente durchaus integremente über und über integremente voll und ganz integremente vollends integremente Adv ganz integremente Adv restlos integremente Adv völlig integremente estranier wildfremd integremente metallic aus Ganzmetall integremente; (quasi) ~ durchweg(s) integritate Intaktheit integritate Integrität integritate Unbescholtenheit* integritate (moral) Lauterkeit intellecto Begriffsvermögen intellecto Geist (Verstand) intellecto Intellekt intellecto Verstand intellectual gedanklich intellectual Geistes? (Verstandes?) intellectual geistig (den Verstand betr.) intellectual intellektuell intellectual Intellektueller intellectual Kopfarbeiter (laborator) intellectual: (laborator) intellectual Geistesarbeiter intelligente aufnahmefähig* (geistig) intelligente begabt intelligente einsichtig, einsichtsvoll intelligente gescheit intelligente hell (Kopf) intelligente intelligent intelligente klug intelligente verständig intelligente fig aufgeweckt intelligente: esser intelligente fam et. weghaben intelligente: pauco intelligente ungelehrig intelligente; pauco ~ borniert intelligente; pauco ~ engstirnig intelligentia Auffassungs/gabe,?vermögen intelligentia Aufnahmefähigkeit intelligentia Begabung intelligentia Einsicht (Verstand) intelligentia Einverständnis (geheimes) intelligentia Erkenntnis (Verstand) intelligentia Erkenntnisvermögen intelligentia Fassungs/gabe,?kraft intelligentia Fassungsvermögen (geistiges) intelligentia Geist (Verstand) intelligentia Gescheitheit intelligentia Intelligenz intelligentia Klugheit intelligentia Kopf (Klugh.) intelligentia Verstand intelligentia Verstandeskraft intelligentia Verstehen n intelligentia Verständnis intelligentia: intendimento/intelligentia human Menschenverstand intelligentia: pauc intelligentia Ungelehrigkeit intelligentia; pauc ~ Beschränktheit* intelligentia; pauc ~ Borniertheit intelliger auffassen intelligibile begreiflich intelligibile faßlich intelligibile vernehmlich intelligibile verständlich intelligibile a totos allgemeinverständlich intelligibile ad omnes gemeinverständlich intelligibilitate Faßlichkeit intelligibilitate Verständlichkeit intemperante unmäßig (im Genuß) intemperantia Maßlosigkeit (im Essen usw) intemperantia Völlerei* intemperie Ungunst (Wetter) intemperie Unwetter* intemperies Pl Unbilden* der Witterung intemperies: con tote le intemperies bei Wind und Wetter intemporal zeitlos* intendente Amtmann intendente Hofmeister intendente Intendant intendente Vogt (Verwalter) intendente de castello Schloßaufseher intendente portero de castello Schloßvogt intendentia Intendantur, Intendanz intendentia del viveres Mil Proviantamt intendentia: administration/intendentia militar Militärverwaltung intender auffassen intender beabsichtigen zu intender gewillt* (beabsichtigen) intender im Sinn haben intender meinen (beabsichtigen) intender verstehen (unter: per) intender vorhaben (planen) intender willens sein intender mal sich verhören intender ration mit sich reden lassen; intender se sich verständigen intender se ben sich gut vertragen intender se ben con alicuno sich mit j?m gut verstehen intender se con alicuno mit j?m auskommen* intender se con alicuno mit j?m zurechtkommen intender se con alicuno sich mit j?m ins Benehmen setzen intender se concordar con alicuno mit j?m harmonieren intender: dar a intender nahelegen intender: dar a intender verlauten lassen intender: dar a intender zu verstehen geben intender: dar ad intender vorreden intender: intende vos forsan parlar de me? meinen Sie mich? intender: intender/comprender mal mißverstehen intender: que intende tu dicer? worauf willst du hinaus? intender: que intende vos per isto? was meinen Sie damit? intender: se intende! versteht sich! intender; dar a ~ (durch Worte) andeuten intender; dar a(d) ~ alique ad alicuno j?m et. bedeuten* (sagen) intendimento Auffassungs/gabe,?vermögen intendimento Begriffsvermögen intendimento Einsicht (Verstand) intendimento Erkenntnisvermögen intendimento Kopf (Klugh.) intendimento Verstand intendimento Verstehen n intendimento Verständigung intendimento fam Grips intendimento fig Grütze* (Verstand) intendimento de profano Laienverstand intendimento inter le populos Völkerverständigung intendimento: capace de intendimento aufnahmefähig* (geistig) intendimento: esser dur de intendimento schwer von Begriff sein intendimento: haber intendimento fam et. weghaben intendimento: intendimento/intelligentia human Menschenverstand intendite: ben intendite wohlgemerkt intendite: ben intendite wohlverstanden intenditor Kenner intenerir weich (besänftigen) intenerir se fig weich (sich rühren lassen) intenibile unhaltbar intenibilitate Unhaltbarkeit intense hochgradig intense intensiv intense lautstark intense lebhaft (Verkehr) intense rege (Verkehr) intense Adj angespannt intense Adj anspannen intense fig gespannt intensemente Adv angestrengt intensemente; laborar/travaliar ~ Adv angespannt arbeiten intensificar ausbauen intensificar intensivieren intensificar verschärfen* intensificar fig verstärken intensificar vt steigern intensificar le effortios anspannen (Geist) intensificar: intensificar/accentuar se sich steigern intensification (fig, Beziehungen) Ausbau* intensification Verschärfung intensification Verstärkung intensitate Anspannung intensitate Heftigkeit intensitate Lebhaftigkeit intensitate Stärke (Licht) intensitate Phys Nachdruck* intensitate de currente Elektr Stromstärke intensitate del circulation Verkehrsdichte intensitate del vento Windstärke intensitate luminose lumine Leuchtkraft intensitate luminose lumine Lichtstärke intensitate: intensitate/potentia auditive Hörstärke intensitate: volumine/intensitate del sono Lautstärke intensive intensiv intentar anstrengen (Prozeß) intentar un accusation Anklage* erheben intentar un action (contra) Klage erheben* intentar un action contra alicuno Jur gegen j?n klagen intentar un action/processo contra alicuno Jur gegen j?n vorgehen intentar un processo klagbar werden intentar un processo/action contra Jur eine Klage/e?n Prozeß anhängig* machen intentar un processo/action contra alicuno e?e Klage gegen j?n einreichen/anstrengen intente gespannt (bedacht) intente Adj Bedacht intention Absicht* intention Meinung (Absicht) intention Plan (Absicht) intention Vorhaben n intention Vorsatz (Endschluß) intention Zweck (Absicht) intention reservate Hintergedanke intention: ager secundo le intentiones de alicuno in j?s Sinne handeln intention: con intention Adv vorsätzlich intention: con le intention/scopo de/que Präp zwecks intention: dicite facite con bon intention gutgemeint intention: haber le intention (de) gewillt* (beabsichtigen) intention: haber le intention (de) willens sein intention: haber le melior intentiones es gut meinen intention: le cammino del inferno es pavite de bon intentiones der Weg zur Hölle ist mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert intention: objecto/intention secundari Nebenabsicht intention: sin intention Adv unabsichtlich intention: sin intention Adv unbeabsichtigt intention; haber le ~ de beabsichtigen zu intention; sin ~ absichtlos intentional Adj absichtlich intentional Adj wissentlich intentionalmente Extra? (absichtlich) intentionalmente willentlich intentionalmente Adv absichtlich intentionate: ben intentionate gutgesinnt intentionate: ben intentionate wohlgemeint intentionate: ben intentionate/pensante wohlgesinnt intentionate: ben mal intentionate gut übel gesinnt intentionate: mal intentionate schadenfroh intento Absicht* inter darunter, fam drunter (aus e?r Anzahl) inter unter (inmitten) inter zwischen inter altere cosas unter anderem inter altere cosas unter anderm inter ambes dazwischen inter illes illas, nos, vos untereinander inter illos dazwischen inter isto dazwischen inter istos hierunter (unter diesen) inter nos in unserer Mitte inter qautro oculos unter vier Augen inter?duo (Spitzen?) Einsatz* inter: de inter zwischen .. hervor inter: dicite inter nos unter uns gesagt inter: sub/inter que qual worunter interaperir anlehnen (Tür) interaperir halb öffnen interaperte halboffen interaxe (Bahn) Spurweite interbanda (Spitzen?) Einsatz* interbatter: interbatter/disputar se sich katzbalgen intercalage Zwischenschaltung intercalar einschalten (einfügen) intercalar einschieben intercalar(i) zwischen intercalation Einschalt/en,?ung intercalation Zwischenschaltung intercambiabile austauschbar* intercambiabile auswechselbar* (unter einander) intercambiar austauschen* intercambiar auswechseln* intercambio Austausch* intercambio Auswechselung* intercambio: excambio/intercambio de opiniones impressiones, vistas Meinungsaustausch interceder sich ins Mittel* legen interceder (presso) Fürbitte einlegen (bei) interceder in favor de ein (gutes) Wort einlegen* für interceder in favor de alicuno für j?n eintreten* interceder presso alicuno ein gutes Wort bei j?m einlegen interceder presso alicuno pro sich bei j?m verwenden für interceder pro Fürsprache einlegen für interceptar (Ferngespräche) abhören interceptar (Sendungen) abfangen interceptar abhorchen interceptar auffangen (Briefe, Funkspruch, Strahlen) interceptar unterschlagen* (Briefe) interceptar vt abschnappen interceptar un communication Tel mithören interception Unterschlagung* intercession Fürbitte intercession Fürsprache intercession Vermittlung intercession Verwendung (zugunsten von: in favor de) intercessor Fürbitter intercessor Fürsprecher intercessor: intercessor,?a Vermittler,?in (Fürsprecher,?in) intercessora Fürsprecherin interchoc tintinnante Geklirr interchoccar¡Error! Marcador no definido. aneinanderprallen interchoccar¡Error! Marcador no definido. aneinanderstoßen interchoccar¡Error! Marcador no definido. se (violentemente) aufeinander/platzen,?prallen,?stoßen interchoccar¡Error! Marcador no definido. se vi zusammenstoßen intercontinental interkontinental intercosta Rippenstück intercruciar lineas umbrate schraffieren* interdependentia gegenseitige Abhängigheit interdicer entmündigen* interdicer sperren (untersagen) interdicer untersagen interdicer verbieten* interdicer verwehren (verbieten) interdicer ad alicuno de facer sich et. verbitten* interdicer le parola mundtot machen interdicer: interdicer/prohibir rigorosemente verpönen interdicte mundtot interdicte unstatthaft (unerlaubt) interdiction Entmündigung* interdiction Interdikt (Verbot) interdiction Sperre (Verbot) interdiction Sperrung (Verbot) interdiction Untersag/en,?ung interdiction Verbot* interdiction Verwehren n interdiction de exir Stubenarrest interdiction de fumar Rauchverbot interdiction de importar bestial Viehsperre interdiction de importation/importar Einfuhrverbot interdiction de lassar currer (liberemente) le canes Hundesperre interdiction de stationar/parcar Parkverbot interdicto Rel Interdikt interdum währenddessen interdum zuweilen interea währenddessen interessante fesselnd interessante interessant interessante kurzweilig interessante sehens/wert,?würdig interessante wissens/wert,?würdig interessante: multo interessante fig spannend interessante: non/pauco interessante uninteressant interessar in Frage kommen interessar interessieren interessar reizen (locken) interessar fig fesseln interessar alicuno (in) j?n beteiligen bei interessar se (a, pro) sich et. angelegen sein lassen interessar se (a, pro) sich kümmern um interessar se a/pro sich j?s annehmen interessar se pro reflektieren auf interessar se pro fig ein Auge* werfen auf interessar se pro in sich interessieren für interessar: isto non le interessa das kommt bei ihm nicht in Frage interessar: non se interessar pro nichts übrig* haben für interessat/es,?os,?as; tote le ~ alle, die es angeht interessate berechnend interessate beteiligt interessate eigennützig interessate profitlich (eigennützig) interessate; esser ~ (in) sich beteiligen (an) interessatemente Adv eigennützig interessato Interessent interessato Reflektant interesse Anteil* (Gewinn) interesse Anteilnahme interesse Belang interesse Interesse interesse Teilnahme (Interesse) interesse Zins (Ertrag) interesse hypothecari Hypothekarzins interesse particular Sonderinteresse interesse personal Eigennutz interesse private/personal Privatinteresse interesse pro Sinn für interesse usurari Wucherzins interesse(s) Beteiligung interesse: ad interesse verzinsbar* interesse: de interesse general gemeinnützig interesse: esser de pauc interesse pro alicuno fig j?m fernliegen interesse: exempte de interesses impostos zinsfrei* interesse: invidia/interesse de comprar Kauflust interesse: que porta interesses zinsbar* (Kapital) interesse: que porta interesses zinstragend* interesse: que rende alte interesses hochverzinslich interesse: sin interesse uninteressant interesse: viver del interesses von den Zinsen leben interesses Verzinsung* (Zinsen) interesses (Pl) composite Zinseszins* interesses intermedie Zwischenzinsen interesses moratori mora Verzugszinsen interesses: pagar interesses verzinsen* interesses: portar/producer) interesses sich verzinsen* interesses: que non porta interesses unverzinslich interesses: que porta/rende interesses verzinsbar* interferentia Interferenz interferentia Phys Störung interfoliar mit Papier durchschießen interfolio Durchschuß (Blatt) intergraffar se Bot verwachsen interim indes(sen) interim Interim interim Zwischenabkommen interim Zwischenzeit interim Adv interimistisch interim Adv vorläufig interim(e) zwischen interim: interim(ato) Zwischenlösung interim: interim(ato) Zwischenzustand interimato: interim(ato) Zwischenlösung interimato: interim(ato) Zwischenzustand interime einstweilig interime interimistisch interime Übergangs? (in Zssgn.) interimemente Adv interimistisch interior Innenaufnahme interior Innenraum interior inner interior inwendig interior Adj) Binnen? (in Zssgn. meistens interior n Innere interior (del pais) Binnenland interior (del pais) Inland interior del nave Schiffsraum* interior del terra Erdinnere interior dextra (Sport) Rechtsinnen(stürmer)* interior: (avantero) interior de sinistra (Sport) Linksinnen(stürmer) interior: (pro le) interior Inlands? interior: al interior herein interior: del interior von innen heraus interior: del le interior von innen her(aus) interior: in le interior innen interior: in le interior Adv innerhalb interior: in le interior de Präp innerhalb interior: toto al interior zuinnerst interior; in le ~ drinnen interiorisar verinnerlichen* interiorisation Verinnerlichung* interjacer dazwischenliegen interjectar: interponer/interjectar un recurso ein Rechtsmittel* einlegen interjection Ausrufungswort interjection Interjektion interjection Zwischenwort interlaciamento Verflechtung interlaciamento Verwachsung interlaciamento Arch Netzwerk interlaciamento: interlaciamento/interplexo de palea Strohgeflecht interlaciar durchflechten interlaciar durchwirken interlaciar durchziehen (mit Fäden usw) interlaciar einflechten interlaciar hineinflechten interlaciar ineinanderflechten interlaciar schlingen (ineinander?) interlaciar verflechten interlaciar zusammenflechten interlaciar se verwachsen (sich verschlingen) interlaciar: interlaciar/intressar se sich miteinander verschlingen interlacio Geschlinge* interlacio Schnörkel* (Schrift) interlacio: facer interlacios paraphos schnörkeln interlardar spicken interlardate; carne ~ Adj durchwachsenes Fleisch interlinea Zeilenabstand interlinea Zwischenlinie interlinea Typ Durchschuß (?linie) interlineage Zwischenraum (zwischenzeilig) interlinear durchschießen (Zeilen) interlinear zwischenzeilig interlingua Interlingua interlingua Weltsprache* interlinguista interlinguist interlinguista Weltsprachler interlinguistica Interlinguistik interlinguistica Weltsprachforschung interlocutor Gesprächspartner interlocutor: interlocut/or, ?rice Partner.?in* (Gespräch) interluctar sich balgen interludio: (musica de) interludio intermezzo (I) Zwischenspiel intermedi/e,?ari dazwischenliegend intermediari zwischen intermediario Mittels/mann,?person intermediario Zwischending intermediario Zwischenhändler intermediario: intermediari/o,?a Vermittler,?in intermedie zwischen intermedio Intermezzo intermedio Zwischenakt intermedio Theat Einlage* intermedio de canto Gesangseinlage intermezzo (I) Zwischenakt intermezzo (I) Mus Intermezzo interminabile endlos interminabile fig ellenlang intermiscer einsprengen (einmischen) intermiscer einstreuen (einmischen) intermiscer untereinandermengen intermiscer untermengen intermiscer fig verquicken complicar; intermiscite con durchsetzt mit intermittente; esser ~ (Puls) manchmal aussetzen* intermittentia Aussetzung (Puls) intermitter se pro maritar alicuno j?n verkuppeln* intermitter: intermitter/immiscer se in le conversation dareinreden internamento Einweisung (in ein Krankenhaus etc.) internamento Internierung internar einweisen* (in ein Krankenhaus) internar internieren international international international zwischenstaatlich international zwischenvölkisch International: le International f Internationale internationalismo Internationalismus internato Internat interne binnenländisch interne inner (Dienst) interne innerlich interne intern interne: lo plus interne/intime n Innerste interne: maladias/morbos interne innere Krankheiten interno Assistenzarzt* interno: intern/o,?a Pensionär,?in* (Schüler) interpanno Getäfel* interpasto Zwischenmahlzeit interpasto Kochk Zwischengericht interpellar interpellieren interpellar Pol anfragen interpellar alicuno rudemente fig j?n anfahren* interpellation Interpellation interpellation Pol Anfrage interpellator Interpellant interpenetration wechselseitige Durchdringung* interplecter ineinanderflechten interplexar durchflechten interplexo: interlaciamento/interplexo de palea Strohgeflecht interpolar einfügen interpolar einschalten (einschieben) interpolar einschieben interpolar un phrase (in un texto) e?n Satz unterschieben interpolation Einschalt/en,?ung interpolation Textfälschung interponer dazwischenlegen interponer einfügen interponer (appello) einlegen* (Berufung) interponer recurso (a: bei; de: gegen) Berufung einlegen interponer se dazwischentreten interponer se sich ins Mittel* legen interponer: interponer/interjectar un recurso ein Rechtsmittel* einlegen interponte Mar Zwischendeck interposition Zwischenlage interprendente unternehmungslustig interprender übernehmen (Arbeit usw) interprender unternehmen interprender vornehmen (unternehmen) interprender in Angriff nehmen interprenditor Unternehmer interprenditor de constructiones Bauunternehmer interprenditor de transportos Fuhrunternehmer interprenditor: grande interprenditor Großunternehmer interpret/e,?a Darsteller,?in interpret/e,?a Dolmetscher,?in* interpretar auffassen (deuten) interpretar aufnehmen (auslegen) interpretar ausdeuten interpretar auslegen* (Text) interpretar darstellen (Rolle) interpretar dolmetschen interpretar erklären interpretar interpretieren interpretar verdolmetschen interpretar verkörpern (Rolle) interpretar vt deuten interpretar mal mißdeuten interpretation Auffassung interpretation Auslegung interpretation Darstellung interpretation Deutung interpretation Erklärung interpretation Interpretation interpretation Verkörperung interpretation del sonios Traumdeut/erei,?ung* interpretation false disfavorabile Mißdeutung interprete Ausleger* interprete Interpret interprete del sonios Traumdeuter* interprisa Betrieb (Unternehmen) interprisa Unternehmen interprisa Vornahme (Unternehmung) interprisa artisanal Handwerksbetrieb interprisa audaciose/hardite Unterfangen n interprisa commercial Handelsunternehmen interprisa de construction Baugeschäft interprisa de constructiones Bauunternehmen interprisa de transporto Transportunternehmen interprisa de transportos Fuhrunternehmen interprisa del pompas funebre Beerdigungs/anstalt,?institut interprisa hardite Wagestück interprisa hasardose Wagnis interprisa; tote le obreros de un ~ Belegschaft* interpunctuation: (inter)punctuation Interpunktion interramento Beerdigung interramento Begräbnis interramento Beisetzung interramento Bestattung interramento Grablegung interramento Verscharrung interramento: assister al interramento (de) zu Grabe tragen interrar absenken interrar beerdigen interrar begraben interrar beisetzen (Leiche) interrar bestatten* interrar eingraben* interrar einscharren interrar in die Erde scharren interrar vergraben interrar verscharren interrar verschütten (begraben) interrar zu Grabe tragen interrar (pro conservar) einmieten* (Kartoffeln) interrege: interrege(nte) Zwischenregent interregente: interrege(nte) Zwischenregent interregno Zwischenreich interrogar (Zeugen, Schüler) abhören interrogar abfragen interrogar ausfragen interrogar befragen interrogar fragen (prüfend) interrogar verhören interrogar vernehmen (verhören) interrogar: demandar/interrogar per hic e per illac/ibi herumfragen interrogate: sin haber essite interrogate/questionate ungefragt interrogation Gram Frage interrogative fragend interrogator Frager, Fragender interrogator: interrogat/or,?rice Fragesteller,?in interrogatorio Befragung interrogatorio Verhör interrogatorio Vernehmung interrogatorio contradictori Kreuzverhör interrogatrice: interrogat/or,?rice Fragesteller,?in interrumpente se Adv stockend interrumper (Rede) abbrechen interrumper anhalten (Verkehr) interrumper ausschalten* (Strom) interrumper aussetzen* (unterbrechen) interrumper dazwischenreden interrumper einfallen (unterbrechen) interrumper hineinreden interrumper stören (unterbrechen) interrumper unterbrechen interrumper fig unterbinden interrumper Mus abwinken interrumper alicuno j?m das Wort abschneiden interrumper alicuno j?m in die Rede fallen interrumper alicuno j?m in die Rede Wort fallen interrumper le labor pausieren interrumper se vi aussetzen* interrumper se vi innehalten interrumper: non interrumper le labor vt durcharbeiten interruption (Verhandlung) Abbruch interruption Ausschaltung interruption Aussetzung interruption Einhalt interruption Stillstand interruption Stockung interruption Störung (Unterbrechung) interruption Unterbrechung interruption Zwischenrede (Unterbrechung) interruption Zwischenruf (Unterbrechung) interruption (per un question) Querfrage interruption del circulation Verkehrsstörung interruption del foco Mil Feuerpause interruption del travalio Betriebsstörung (Unterbrechung) interruption del viage Fahrtunterbrechung* interruption: sin interruption am laufenden Band interruption: sin interruption in e?r Schicht interruption: sin interruption Adv ununterbrochen interruption: sin pausa/interruption Adv unablässig interruptor Unterbrecher interruptor Zwischenrufer interruptor Elektr Schalter* interruptor (del currente) Stromunterbrecher intersecar schneiden (durch?) intersecar: intersec(t)ar durchschneiden (Linie) intersecar: intersecar/cruciar se sich überschneiden intersectar: intersec(t)ar durchschneiden (Linie) intersection Überschneidung intersection Arch Zwischenraum intersection Geom Kreuzung intersection Geom Schnitt intersolo Hochparterre* intersolo Zwischenstock(werk) intersparse: interspergite/intersperse con/de durchsetzt mit interspatio Zeilenabstand interspergite: interspergite/intersperse con/de durchsetzt mit interstatal zwischenstaatlich interstitio Zwischenraum interstitio Zwischenzeit intertanto darüber, fam drüber (zeitl.) intertanto derweil(en)* intertanto einstweilen* intertanto indes(sen) intertanto inzwischen intertanto mittlerweile intertanto unterdes(sen) intertanto währenddessen intertener aushalten (bezahlen für) intertener belustigen intertener erhalten (unterhalten) intertener unterhalten (mit Reden) intertenimento Belustigung intertenimento Erhaltung intertexer durchwirken intertexer einflechten intertexer verweben (hinein?) intertitulo Zwischentitel interum: in le interim Adv interimistisch interurban: communication/conversation interurban Ferngespräch (nach auswärts) intervallo (Unterbrechung) Absatz* intervallo Abstand (Zwischenraum) intervallo Intervall intervallo Pause intervallo Ruhepause intervallo Zwischenakt intervallo Zwischenpause intervallo Zwischenraum intervallo Zwischenzeit intervallo: intervallo/momento lucide lichter Augenblick (bei Geisteskranken) intervenir dazwischenkommen intervenir dazwischentreten intervenir einschreiten intervenir intervenieren intervenir sich ins Mittel* legen intervenir vermitteln (vermittelnd eintreten) intervenir fig sich einschalten intervenir vi eingreifen* intervenir in favor de sich einsetzen* für intervenir in favor de sich j?s annehmen intervention Dazwischenkunft intervention Eingreifen* intervention Einmischung intervention Einschalt/en,?ung intervention Einsetzung intervention Intervention intervention Vermittlung intervention n Dazwischentreten intervention n Einschreiten intervention (chirurgic) Med Eingriff* intervention: sin mi intervention ohne mein Zutun interverter umkehren (Wortfolge) interverter vt verkehren intervider flüchtig sehen intervider; lassar ~ fig durchblicken lassen interview (E) Interview interviewar interviewen intervista Besprechung intervista Interview intervista Unterredung (Zusammenkunft) intervistar interviewen intervistator Interviewer interwiewer (E) Interviewer intestation Briefkopf intestin inner (Krieg) intestinal (in Zssgn.) Adj Darm intestino Kaldaune* intestino cec Blinddarm intestino tenue Dünndarm intestino Anat Darm intestinos (Pl) Gedärm(e) intestinos Eingeweide (Gedärme) intimar (Jur vorladen) laden intimar auffordern (stärker) intimar einschärfen intimar Jur ansagen intimar alicuno a j?m et. bedeuten* zu intimation Aufforderung intimation Aufruf (Aufforderung) intimation de expulsion/exmission Räumungsklage intimation de pagamento Zahlungsaufforderung intimation de pagar un mulcta Strafbefehl intimation; per (via de) ~ andeutungsweise intime (Ort) gemütlich* intime eng (innig) intime geheim (vertraut) intime heimlich (traulich) intime herzinnig intime innerlich (geistig, seelisch) intime innig intime intim intime nahestehend intime stimmungsvoll intime traulich intime traut (vertraut) intime vertraulich (intim) intime vertraut intime: lo plus interne/intime n Innerste intime; (multo) ~ (fig Freundsch.) dick* intimemente zuinnerst (seelisch) intimidar abschrecken* intimidar einschüchtern* intimidar verschüchtern intimidar fig ins Bockshorn jagen intimidation Abschreckung* intimidation Verschüchterung intimidation Su einschüchtern* intimitate Gemütlichkeit* (des Heimes) intimitate Innerlichkeit intimitate Intimität intimitate Traulichkeit intimitate Vertraulichkeit intimitate Vertrautheit intimitate: entrar in le intimitate (de alicuno) fig nahekommen intimitate: in le major stricte intimitate im engsten Kreise intimo Hausfreund (e?r Frau) intimo: esser intimo amico de alicuno j?m nahestehen intimo: intim/o,?a Vertraut/er,?e intitular betiteln intitular überschreiben (betiteln) intitulate betitelt (Schriftstück) intoccate unangetastet intoccate ungerührt intolerabile unausstehlich (unduldbar) intolerabile fig untragbar intolerante unduldsam intolerantia Unduldsamkeit intonar ansingen intonar anstimmen intonar Mus anheben* intonar Mus einsetzen* intonar Mus einstimmen intonation Einsetzung intonation Intonation intonation Tonfall intonation Mus Einsatz* intonnar in ein Faß füllen intonnar (con imbuto) eintrichtern* (Faß) intonse unbeschnitten (Bücher) intorquer verstauchen intorsion Verstauchung intoxicar Med vergiften intoxicate gasvergiftet intoxicate (per le gases) gaskrank intoxication Gasvergiftung* intoxication Vergiftung intoxication de nicotina Nikotinvergiftung intoxication del sanguine Blutvergiftung* intoxication per (ingestion de) carne Fleischvergiftung* intoxication per ingestion de salsicias Wurstvergiftung intoxication: intoxication/invenenamento per le fumo tabaco Rauchvergiftung* intra binnen* intra drinnen intra herein intra innen intra Präp innerhalb intra tres septimanas in (= innert) 3 Wochen intra un mense in Monatsfrist intra: ad intr/o,?a nach innen intra: de intr/o,?a von innen her(aus) intra: intr/o,?a Adv innerhalb intractabile unverträglich intractabile Pers unumgänglich intractabilitate Unverträglichkeit intraducibile unübersetzbar intramisso Zwischenmahlzeit intramisso Kochk Zwischengericht intransferibile unübertragbar intransigente kompromißlos intransigente starr (unbeugsam) intransigente unnachgiebig intransigente Pol unentwegt intransigente: non esser intransigente mit sich reden lassen; intransigentia Unnachgiebigkeit intransitive intransitiv intravamento Einkeilung intravar einkeilen (hemmen) intravar hemmen (bremsen) intrave Hemmnis intrave Hindernis intrencheamento: (in)trencheamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Schanzwerk intrencheamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Verschanzung intrenchear: (in)trenchear¡Error! Marcador no definido. schanzen intrenchear¡Error! Marcador no definido. verschanzen intrenchear¡Error! Marcador no definido. se Mil sich eingraben* intrepide furchtlos* intrepide unerschrocken* intrepide unverzagt intrepiditate Furchtlosigkeit* intrepiditate Unerschrockenheit* intrepiditate Unverzagtheit intressamento Arch Netzwerk intressar (con: in) einflechten intressar durchflechten intressar se sich schlingen um intressar: interlaciar/intressar se sich miteinander verschlingen intricar verstricken intricar verwickeln intricar verwirren intricar se sich verrennen* intricar se fig sich verfilzen intricar se in contradictiones sich in Widersprüche verwickeln intricar imbroliar se sich verhaspeln intricar: intricar/perder se in sich verstricken in intricate verwachsen (Wald) intricate verzwickt* intrication Verwickelung intrication Verzwicktheit intrication fig Verfilzung intrication: intric/o,?ation Gewirr intrico: intric/o,?ation Gewirr intricos Pl Schliche intricos: discoperir le intricos/intrigas de alicuno hinter j?s Schliche kommen intriga Intrige intriga Komplott intriga Machenschaft intriga Quertreiberei intriga fig fam Stank* intriga Theat Verwickelung intriga amorose Buhlerei* intriga amorose/galante Liebeshandel intrigante Ränkeschmied intrigante fig Stänker intrigante: intrigant/e,?a Intrigant,?in intrigante: intrigant/e,?a Quertreiber,?in intrigar intrigieren intrigar komplottieren intrigar Ränke schmieden intrigar fig stänkern intrigar vt fuchsen intrigas (Pl) Ränke intrigas Pl Schliche intrigas Pl Umtriebe intrigas: discoperir le intricos/intrigas de alicuno hinter j?s Schliche kommen intrinsec inner (Wert usw) intrinsec Adj eigentlich* (inner) intro herein intro innen intro Adv inwendig intro: (ad) intro hinein intro: ad intr/o,?a nach innen intro: ad intro einwärts intro: de intr/o,?a von innen her(aus) intro: intr/o,?a Adv innerhalb intro: intro hineinziehen traher/pulsar intro; (ibi) ~ darein, fam drein intro; (ibi) ~ darin* introducer (Verbess.) (befestigen) introducer aufbringen (einführen) introducer einführen introducer einleiten* introducer einschieben introducer hereinführen introducer hineinschieben introducer hineinstecken introducer stecken (einführen) introducer Techn einlassen introducer (facer entrar) a/per fortia einzwängen* introducer clandestinmente einschwärzen* introducer per contrabando einschmuggeln introducer se eindringen introducer se (furtivemente) sich einschleichen* introducer entrar a/per fortia hineinzwängen introducer: expander/vulgarisar/introducer se vi fig einreißen* introduction Anbringung introduction Anleitung (Schrift) introduction Einführung* introduction Einleitung* intromiscer: immiscer/intromiscer se sich in et. mischen intromitter fig hineinziehen intromitter se sich einmischen* intromitter se in le affaires (F) de alicuno j?m ins Handwerk pfuschen introvabile unauffindbar introvabile unerfindlich introvabile unfindbar introvabile; esser ~ nicht zu ermitteln sein intruder se sich eindrängen intruder se sich j?m aufdrängen intrusion Zudringlichkeit intrusive zudringlich intruso Eindringling intruso Störenfried intruso ungebetener Gast intuer Phil anschauen intuition Anschauung* (Erkenntnis) intuition Einfühlungsvermögen intuition Erkenntnis (durch Anschauung) intuition Schau (innerliche) intuition subtil Fingerspitzengefühl intuitive anschaulich intumescentia Med Anschwellung intumescentia Med Anschwellung inturbate: inturb(id)ate ungetrübt inturbidate: inturb(id)ate ungetrübt inultimate unbeendet inultimate unfertig inundar überfluten inundar überschwemmen (mit: de) inundar unter Wasser setzen inundar vt überströmen inundar le stratas fig durch die Straßen fluten inundate stark durchnäßt inundate: esser inundate/submergite unter Wasser stehen inundation Hochwasser inundation Überflutung inundation Überschwemmung inundation Überströmung inundation Wasserflut inundation: grande inundationes (Pl) Hochwasserkatastrophe inundationes (Pl) Wassersnot inurbanitate Unbeholfenheit* inusabile unverwendbar inusate ungebraucht inusate ungeläufig inusual ungebräuchlich inusual unüblich inutile aussichtslos* inutile nutzlos inutile sinnlos (zwecklos) inutile unbrauchbar (unnütz) inutile unnütz inutile unnötig inutile vergeblich* inutile zwecklos inutile zweckwidrig inutile fig a. fruchtlos inutile: es inutile das hat keinen Sinn inutile: esser inutile nichts nützen inutile: esser inutile/superflue sich erübrigen* inutilemente überflüssigerweise inutilemente umsonst (vergebens) inutilemente unnützerweise inutilemente unnötigerweise inutilemente Adv vergeblich* inutilisabile unbenutzbar inutilisabile unbrauchbar inutilisabile unverwendbar inutilisate unbenutzt* inutilisate unerschlossen inutilisate ungenützt inutilitate Aussichtslosigkeit inutilitate Fruchtlosigkeit inutilitate Sinnlosigkeit inutilitate Unbrauchbarkeit inutilitate Vergeblichkeit inutilitate Zwecklosigkeit inutilitate Zweckwidrigkeit invade; le timor/pavor le ~ die Furcht beschleicht ihn invader (mit Akk.) einbrechen* (Land) invader (mit Akk.) eindringen (Feind) invader einfallen invader überfallen (Land) invader fig übergreifen invader pullulante vt überwuchern invader le guerra in un pais ein Land mit Krieg überziehen invainar einstecken (Schwert) invainar in die Scheide stecken invalida f Invalidin invalidar ungültig machen; für ungültig erklären invalidar fig entkräften invalidar fig umstoßen invalidation Entkräftung invalidation Jur Ungültigmachung invalide arbeitsunfähig invalide ausgedient (Soldat) invalide dienst/unfähig,?untauglich invalide erwerbsunfähig invalide invalid invalide kraftlos (ungültig) invalide rechtsungültig invalide Jur ungültig invalide Pers schwerbeschädigt invaliditate Arbeitsunfähigkeit invaliditate Invalidität invaliditate Kraftlosigkeit invaliditate Rechtsungültigkeit invaliditate Ungültigkeit invalido m Invalide invariabile (a. Gram) unveränderlich invariabile gleichbleibend invariabile unabänderlich invariate unverändert invasar einfüllen invasion Einbruch* (in ein Land) invasion Invasion invasion fig Hochflut invasion Mil Einfall* invasion n Eindringen invasion (de saccheos) Raubzug invasive vorlaut invasor Mil Eindringling invectiva Ausfall* (in Worten) invectiva Scheltwort invectiva Schmährede invectiva Schmähwort invectivas (Pl) Geschimpfe* invectivas (Pl) Schimpfen, Schimpferei inveher ausschimpfen inveher eifern (schmähen) inveher maulen (schimpfen) inveher schimpfen (auf: contra); inveher fam schnauzen inveher fig j?n anfahren* inveher contra alicuno über j?n losziehen inveloppamento Umhüllung inveloppar einbinden (einwickeln) inveloppar einhüllen inveloppar einmumme(l)n inveloppar einpacken* (einwickeln) inveloppar einschlagen (Paket) inveloppar einwickeln inveloppar hüllen inveloppar umhüllen inveloppar umschlagen* (herumlegen) inveloppar wickeln (ein?) inveloppar: inveloppar/involver se (de) umnehmen inveloppe Briefumschlag inveloppe Einschlag (Umschlag) inveloppe Hülle inveloppe Kuvert (Brief?) inveloppe Umhüllung inveloppe Umschlag* (Brief?) inveloppe Techn Mantel inveloppe del ballon Ballonhülle inveloppe timbrate/francate Freiumschlag inveloppe: mitter in un inveloppe kuvertieren invendibile ungangbar (Ware) invendibile unverkäuflich invendite unverkauft invenenamento Gift/mischerei,?mord invenenamento Vergiftung invenenamento: intoxication/invenenamento per le fumo tabaco Rauchvergiftung* invenenar vergiften invenenar fig vergällen invenenate giftig (vergiftet) invenenator: invenenat/or,?rice Giftmischer,?in invenenatrice: invenenat/or,?rice Giftmischer,?in invengiate¡Error! Marcador no definido. ungerächt* inventar aufbringen (Gerücht) inventar ausdenken (erfinden) inventar erdenken inventar erdichten inventar erfinden inventar ersinnen* inventar sich aus den Finger saugen inventariar in ein Verzeichnis aufnehmen inventariar Inventar,?aufnahme aufnehmen inventariar inventarisieren inventariation Inventar,?aufnahme inventario Aufnahme* (Warenlager) inventario Befund* (Waren) inventario Bestandsaufnahme* inventario Inventar,?aufnahme inventario Lageraufnahme inventario Lagerbestand inventario Lagerverzeichnis inventario nominal Sollbestand inventario: facer le inventario Inventar,?aufnahme aufnehmen inventario: sub beneficio de inventario unter der Rechtswohltat des Inventar,?aufnahmes inventate erlogen* invention Erdichtung invention Erfindung invention: mystification/invention de jornal fig Zeitungsente inventive erfinderisch inventor Erfinder,?in inventrice Erfinder,?in inverosimilante unwahrscheinlich inverosimilantia Unwahrscheinlichkeit inverse umgekehrt inverse: in ration inverse in umgekehrtem Verhältnis inversemente Adv umgekehrt inversion Inversion inversion Umkehrung inversion Gram Nachstellung inverso linke Seite e?s Tuches inversor Stromwender inverter invertieren inverter kentern lassen inverter vertauschen* inverter zusammenwerfen (einwerfen) inverter Mus, Geom, Elektr umkehren inverter vt umkippen* inverter vt verkehren inverter alicuno/alique (con un vehiculo) vt umfahren* inverter se kentern inverter se vi umkippen* invertibile vertauschbar* invertimento Vertauschung invertite verkehrt invertito m Invertierte investigar ausforschen investigar durchforschen* investigar erforschen (untersuchen) investigar ermitteln (nachforschen) investigar forschen investigar herumkramen investigar nachforschen investigar nachspähen (j?m) (nachforschen) investigar untersuchen (forschen) investigation Ausforschung investigation Erforschung investigation Ermittlung* investigation Forschung investigation Nachforschung investigation: recerca/investigation nucleari Kernforschung investigator Erforscher investigator Forscher investimento Bekleidung investimento Investierung investimento Umzingelung investimento Mil Umstellung* investimento: placiamento collocation de capitales Kapitalanlage investir anlegen (Geld) investir einlegen* (Geld) investir einschießen* (Geld) investir hineinstecken (Kapital) investir investieren investir umstellen (umzingeln) investir umzingeln investir alicuno de alique j?n mit et. belehnen investir de einsetzen* (in e?e Würde) investir de un function mit e?m Amt bekleiden investitura Bekleidung investitura Belehnung investitura Einsetzung investitura Investitur inveterar alt werden inveterar alt* werden inveterar altern inveterar fig ergrauen* inveterar vi veralten inveterar: mal inveterate fig Krebsschaden inveterate altgewohnt inveterate eingewurzelt inveterate fig einwurzeln eingewurzelt inveterate Med veraltet inveterate per le vitios Pers verlebt invetular alt* werden invetular altern inviar (zu: a, presso, verso) hinschicken inviar abschicken inviar absenden inviar ausschicken inviar einschicken inviar einsenden inviar entsenden inviar fortschicken inviar schicken inviar senden inviar übersenden inviar überweisen inviar verschicken inviar zuschicken inviar zusenden inviar (foras) aussenden inviar (pro) cercar/prender/querer abholen lassen inviar a domo su patria heim/senden,?schicken inviar accompaniate per mitschicken inviar alicuno promenar fig j?m heimleuchten inviar cercar alicuno nach j?m ausschicken inviar delegatos/deputatos beschicken* (Versammlung) inviar post nachschicken (j?m et. nachschicken) inviar: inviar/mandar retro zurückschicken inviato Gesandter inviato Sendbote invidia Begier(de) invidia Gelüst(e)* (Verlangen) invidia Lust* (Verlangen) invidia Mißgunst invidia Neid (erregen: dar, causar) invidia Scheelsucht invidia de dormir Schläfrigkeit invidia professional Brotneid* invidia: facer se passar le invidia (de) fam sich verkneifen* invidia: haber invidia (de) mögen (wollen) invidia: haber invidia de viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. reiselustig sein invidia: invidia/interesse de comprar Kauflust invidia: io ha invidia de alique es gelüstet mich nach et. invidia: qualcunque invidia io ha de isto so sehr ich auch möchte invidia: sin invidia neidlos invidia; il me veni/prende le ~ mich wandelt dit Lust an invidia; le ~ le sasi vt ankommen es kommt ihn die Lust an invidiabile beneidenswert invidiar neiden invidiar nicht gönnen invidiar (alique ad alicuno) beneiden invidiar (alique ad alicuno) mißgönnen invidiar: non invidiar gönnen invidiose mißgünstig invidiose neidisch (auf: de) invidiose scheelsüchtig invidiose fig scheeläugig invidioso: invidios/o,?a Neider,?in invincibile unbesiegbar invincibile unbezwingbar* invincibile unüberwindlich invincibilitate Unbezwingbarkeit invindicate ungerächt* invio Absendung invio Aufgabe* (Gepäck) invio Einsendung invio Entsendung invio Sendung invio Übersendung invio Überweisung invio Versand invio Verschickung invio Versendung invio assortite Auswahlsendung invio contra reimbursamento Nachnahmesendung invio in moneta contante Barsendung invio in species Barsendung invio partial Teilsendung invio postal Postsendung invio pro selection/examine Ansichtssendung inviolabile unantastbar inviolabile unverbrüchlich inviolabile fig unverletz/bar,?lich inviolabilitate Unverletz/barkeit,?lichkeit invisagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. ins Auge fassen invisibile unsichtbar invisibilitate Unsichtbarkeit invitar auffordern invitar einladen (j?m) invitate: non invitate uneingeladen invitate: non invitate ungebeten invitate: non invitate ungeladen invitate: sin esser invitate Adv uneingeladen invitation Aufforderung invitation Einladung invitato Gast* (Eingeladener) invocar (j?s Zeugnis) anführen invocar Rel anrufen invocar Deo zu Gott rufen invocation Anrufung invocation Rel Anruf involar se entschweben involucro Decke (Hülle) involucro Bot Hülle involucro del ballon Ballonhülle involuntari unabsichtlich involuntari unbeabsichtigt involuntari unbewußt (unwillkürl.) involuntari unfreiwillig involuntari unwillkürlich involver einbinden (einwickeln) involver einhüllen involver einmumme(l)n involver einpacken* (einwickeln) involver einwickeln involver hüllen involver in Mitleidenschaft ziehen involver mitreißen involver umhüllen involver umwickeln involver umwinden involver umzingeln involver verstricken involver verwickeln involver Mil umfassen involver de nebula umnebeln involver in le fascias einwickeln (Kind) involver: compromitter/involver alicuno vt j?n hereinziehen involver: implicar/involver alicuno fig j?n verflechten involver: inveloppar/involver se (de) umnehmen involvimento Mil Umfassung involvite (in) Jur beteiligt invulnerabile hieb? und stichfest invulnerabile kugelfest invulnerabile stichfest invulnerabile unverletz/bar,?lich invulnerabile unverwundbar invulnerabilitate Unverletz/barkeit,?lichkeit io ich io n Ich io: ecce io/me hier bin ich io: es io ich bin es iodate jodhaltig iodic jodhaltig iodismo Med Jodvergiftung iodo Jod iodoformo Jodoform iodose jodhaltig iodura de potassium Jodkalium ion Ion ionisar ionisieren iota fig Tüttel(chen) ipse selbst ipse: io ipse/mesme ich selbst ir gehen* ir Hinweg* ir kommen (vom Sprechenden weg) ir vi treten (gehen) ir (a) prender einholen ir (ben) stehen (Kleid) ir (in vehiculo etc.) (a) vi hinfahren ir a reisen nach ir a basso infra hinuntergehen ir a bon passo tüchtig zuschreiten ir a bordo an Bord gehen ir a cavallo reiten ir a domo nach Hause kommen ir a pede gehen* (zu Fuß) ir a pede wallen (gehen) ir a picco vi versinken ir a retro zurückgehen ir al aquas ins Bad reisen ir al deriva vi Mar treiben ir al fundo niedersinken (im Wasser) ir al incontro de einholen (entgegengehen) ir al lecto zu Bett gehen ir ben anliegen (Kleider) ir ben j?m anstehen ir ben sich (gut) machen ir ben fig klappen ir cercar herbeiholen ir cercar herholen ir como per magia wie am Schnürchen* gehen ir como un guanto wie angegossen sitzen ir con passen (zu e?m Kleid) ir con le vento in poppa flott gehen ir directe ad alique (resp. alicuno) auf et. (od. j?n) losgehen ir e retro hin und zurück ir e retro Hin? und Rückfahrt ir e venir auf und ab gehen ir e venir hin? und hergehen ir furtivemente schleichen ir habitar insimul vi zusammenziehen ir in avion fliegen (im Flugz.) ir in declive (abnehmen) abfallen* ir in vehiculo auto verso le village vi dem Dorfe zufahren ir infra e supra darunter und drüber gehen ir insimul (in auto usw) zusammenfahren (mitfahren) ir juncto/insimul zusammengehen ir le false via fig daneben/gehen*,?hauen ir mal schiefgehen ir mal schlimm stehen ir occupar/habitar beziehen (Haus) ir recolliger/reassemblar zusammenholen ir reprender wiederholen ir reprender zurückholen ir stabilir se (nach: a) vi hinziehen (sich niederlassen) ir sur le manos e genus auf allen vieren kriechen ir troppo longe es zu arg* treiben ir vider/trovar j?n aufsuchen ir se verso zugehen auf ir se a sich hinbegeben ir venir a cavallo verso (alicuno) vi zureiten* ir marchar¡Error! Marcador no definido. detra vi hintergehen ir: (le) ir e (re)venir Gelaufe ir: girar/ir circa umkreisen ir: iente/vadente ad ibi auf dem Hinweg* ir: ir de mal in pejo fig den Krebsgang* gehen ir: ir/ition al ecclesia missa Kirchgang ir: ir/passar per illac einhergehen* ir: ir/retornar a domo sich heimbegeben ir: ir/vader einfache Fahrt ir: ir/vader (in vehiculo, auto, traino, nave) vi fahren* ir: ir/vader a sich verfügen* nach ir: ir/vader con mitgehen ir: ir/vader tastante herumtappen ir: ir/viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. a/presso hinreisen ir: lassar ir fahren* lassen ir: le ir e venir Kommen und Gehen ir: le ir/vader e venir das Kommen und Gehen ir: le vader ambulatura le costa multe pena das Gehen fällt ihm schwer ira Grimm ira Unwille(n) (Zorn) ira Zorn ira Ärger ira: (accesso de) cholera/ira Jähzorn ira: discargar le ira super sein Mütchen kühlen an irar: esser irate contra alicuno j?m gram sein irascer auffahren* (zornig werden) irascer aufregen* (erzürnen) irascer böse werden irascer ergrimmen* irascer in Hitze geraten irascer in Zorn geraten irascer sich erzürnen* irascer sich ärgern irascer ungemütlich werden irascer unwillig werden irascer wild (wütend) werden irascer zornig werden irascer fig in Harnisch geraten irascer fig überkochen irascibile auffahrend (zornig) irascibile heftig (aufbrausend) irascibile jähzornig irascibile fig aufbrausend irascibilitate Jähzorn (Eigenschaft) irate böse (zornig) irate grimmig* irate zornig irate; esser ~ con alicuno mit j?m erzürnt sein irate; esser ~ contra alicuno j?m böse sein iride Iris iride Regenbogen* iride Schwertlilie iride Med, Anat Regenbogenhaut iridescente schillernd iridescentia Farbenspiel* iridescer schillern iris Iris iris Regenbogen* iris Schwertlilie iris Med, Anat Regenbogenhaut irisar schillern irisation Farbenspiel* irisationes Pl Regenbogenfarben ironia Hohn ironia Ironie ironic höhnisch ironic ironisch ironic spöttisch irradiar bescheinen irradiar bestrahlen irradiar überstrahlen irradiar vi ausstrahlen* (strahlen) irradiation Ausstrahl/en,?ung irradiation Bestrahlung irradiation thermic Wärmestrahlung irrationabile vernunftlos irrational unrationell irrational unvernünftig irrationalitate Unvernunft irrationalitate Vernunftlosigkeit irreal unwirklich irrealisabile unausführbar irrealisabile unerfüllbar* irrecognoscibile unerkennbar irrecognoscibile unkenntlich irrecognoscibilitate Unkenntlichkeit irreconciliabile unversöhnlich irreconciliate unversöhnt irrecuperabile uneinbringlich irrecuperabile unwiederbringlich irrecusabile vollgültig (Beweis) irredimibile unkündbar irredimibile untilgbar (Effekten) irreducibile nicht totzukriegen irreflectite unbesonnen irreflectite unüberlegt irreflexion Gedankenlosigkeit irreflexion Unbedachtsamkeit irreflexion Unbesonnenheit irreflexion Unüberlegtheit irreflexive gedankenlos (unbesonnen) irreflexive unbedacht(sam) irrefusabile unabweislich irrefusabile unverweigerlich* irrefutabile unumstößlich irrefutabile unwiderlegbar irregular ordnungswidrig irregular regellos irregular regelwidrig irregular unregelmäßig irregular Gram abweichend irregularitate Regellosigkeit irregularitate Unregelmäßigkeit irreimplaciabile unersetz/bar,?lich irrelevante belanglos irrelevante unerheblich irrelevante unsachlich* (nicht zur Sache gehörig) irrelevante unwesentlich* irrelevantia Belanglosigkeit irrelevantia Unerheblichkeit irreligion Rel Unglaube irreligiose ungläubig irremediabile nicht wieder gutzumachen irremediabile fig unheilbar irremediabile; il(lo) es ~ dem ist nicht abzuhelfen irremediabile; il(lo) es ~ dem läßt sich nicht abzuhelfen irremediabilemente Adv rettungslos irremediabilemente Adv unrettbar irremissibile unerläßlich (Sünde) irreparabile nicht wieder gutzumachen irreparabile unersetz/bar,?lich (etwas) irreparabile fig unwiederbringlich irreprehensibile tadellos irreprehensibile unstrafbar, unsträflich irreprehensibile untadelhaft, untadelig irreprehensibile vorwurfsfrei irreprehensibile Pers einwandfrei* irreprochabile¡Error! Marcador no definido. tadellos irreprochabile¡Error! Marcador no definido. untadelhaft, untadelig irreprochabile¡Error! Marcador no definido. vorwurfsfrei irresistente unweigerlich irresistibile hinreißend irresistibile unaufhaltsam* irresistibile unwiderstehlich irresolute schwankend (unentschieden) irresolute unentschlossen irresolute unschlüssig irresolute wankelmütig irresolute zaghaft irresolute: ancora irresolute mit sich uneinig irresolution Halbheit (Unentschlossenheit) irresolution Unentschlossenheit irresolution Unschlüssigkeit irresolution Wankelmut irresolution Zaghaftigkeit irrespectuose respektlos irrespectuose unehrerbietig irresponsabile unverantwortlich irresponsabile unzurechnungsfähig irresponsabile Pers unberechenbar* irresponsabilitate Unverantwortlichkeit irrestriction Hemmungslosigkeit irretamento Umgarnung irretar umgarnen irreverente respektlos irreverente respektwidrig irreverente schnodd(e)rig irreverente unehrerbietig irreverentia Nichtachtung irreverentia Respektlosigkeit irreverentia Schnodd(e)rigkeit irreverentia Unehrerbietigkeit irrevocabile unabänderlich (unwiderrufl.) irrevocabile unumstößlich (Beschluß) irrevocabile unwiderruflich irridente spottsüchtig irrider bespötteln* irrider hohnsprechen irrider hänseln irrider höhnen irrider j?n zum besten haben irrider narren irrider verspotten irrider zum Gelächter machen irrider zum Narren haben/halten irrider fam uzen* irrider fig j?n aufziehen irrider alicuno über j?n witzeln irrider: derider/irrider (Akk.) spotten über irrider: derider/irrider alicuno s?n Spott mit j?m treiben irrider: esser irridite zum Gelächter werden irrider: esser irridite de omnes le mundo zum Hohngelächter werden irrigar begießen irrigar berieseln irrigar bewässern irrigar wässern (be?) irrigar Med ausspülen irrigar: (ir)rigar tränken (bewässern) irrigation Ausspülung irrigation Berieselung irrigation Bewässerung irrigation Med Spülung irrigation: (ir)rigation Sprengung (mit Wasser) irrigator Spülvorrichtung irrigidimento: (ir)rigidimento Versteifung irrigidir: (ir)rigidir versteifen* (straff machen) irrision Anzüglichkeit irrision Gespött irrision Scherz* (spöttisch) irrision Spott irrision Verspottung irrision Su Bespötteln* irrisor Lacher irrisor: irrisor,?a Spötter,?in irrisori höhnisch irrisori lachhaft irrisori lächerlich irrisori spöttisch irritabile erregbar (reizbar) irritabile reizbar irritabile fam kribbelig irritabilitate Erregbarkeit irritabilitate Reizbarkeit irritante aufreizend irritante reizend irritar aufbringen (in Zorn bringen) irritar aufputschen irritar aufreizen* irritar böse machen irritar erbittern irritar erbosen irritar erregen irritar erzürnen* irritar foppen* irritar hochbringen (reizen) irritar necken* irritar nervös machen irritar reizen irritar verärgern irritar fam uzen* irritar se aufbegehren irritar se heftig werden irritar se fig aufbrausen irritar se fig auffahren* irritar: alicuno se irrita j?m läuft die Galle über irritar: incholerisar/irritar se ergrimmen* irritar: irritar/indignar se fig hochgehen irritar; non esseva mi intention ~ vos ich habe es nicht böse gemeint irritate eingeschnappt irritate gereizt irritate verbissen irritate; multo ~ bitterböse irritation Aufreizung irritation Erbitterung irritation Erregung irritation Gereiztheit irritation Neckerei* irritation Reiz (stärker) irritation Reizung irritation Verbissenheit (surde) irritation fig Aufbrausen irritation a tussir Hustenreiz* irritation: (super)excitation/irritation nervose Nervenüberreizung irrorar betauen irrumper einbrechen* irrumper einfallen irrumper hereinbrechen irrumper hervorbrechen irruption Durchbruch* (Wasser) irruption Einbruch* (Wasser) irruption Mil Einfall* irruption; facer ~ einbrechen* (gewaltsam) islam Islam islamismo Islam islamita Islamit(in) islamita: islamit/a,?ic islamitisch islamitic: islamit/a,?ic islamitisch isochrone Techn gleichzeitig* isochronismo Techn Gleichzeitigkeit* isolamento Abgeschiedenheit* isolamento Absonderung isolamento Einsamkeit* isolamento Isolierung isolamento Vereinsamung isolamento: con isolamento acustic schalldicht* isolar (abdichten, absondern) abschließen isolar abdichten isolar absperren* isolar isolieren isolar vereinzeln isolar Med absondern isolar vt sondern isolar (se) vereinsamen isolar se fig einspinnen* isolar se fig sich einkapseln* isolate abgeschieden isolate alleinstehend* isolate eingezogen* (v. der Welt) isolate einsam (entlegen) isolate einzeln isolation Abdichtung isolation Absonderung isolation Absperrung* isolation Isolierung isolator Isolator isoscele gleichschenk(e)lig isotopo Isotop issime: ?issime aller? (in Zssgn. mit Superlativ) ista diese* (ohne Hauptw.) (Pers.) iste (m.) der (hinweis.) iste (ohne Hauptw.) dieser* iste (Pers.) dieser* iste diese* iste anno heuer iste matino heute morgen iste vespere des Abends iste vice diesmal iste: a/de iste parte (verso qui parla) herüber iste: ad iste latere heran iste: de iste parte/latere herbei iste; ad ~ latere diesseits* iste; de ~ anno Adv diesjährig* iste; de ~ latere/parte diesseitig* iste; de ~ vice diesmalig isthmo Isthmus isthmo Landenge isto (Sache) dieser* isto das* (dies, jenes) isto diese* (Sache) isto letzter/er,?e isto ancora das auch* noch isto e illo dies* und jenes isto e illo/cello dies und jenes isto es Adv nämlich* isto es le culmine!, isto pare impossibile! da hört doch alles auf! isto non evenira/succedera/se realisara daraus, fam draus wird nichts isto non importa das ist Nebensache isto non sembla mal es hat et. für sich isto: a/in isto hieran isto: ad isto hinzu isto: de isto hieraus isto: in isto hierin isto; circa/circum ~ (örtl.) darum (herum) isto; pro/per ~ deshalb isto; pro/per ~ deswegen* ; isto; re/super/de ~ darüber, fam drüber (betreffs) isto; sur/super ~ darauf* (örtl.) italian welsch italianisar verwelschen italic kursiv (Druck) italico Kursivschrift itero (zeitl.) hinwieder(um) itinerario Marschroute itinerario Reise/weg,?route itinerario Reiseplan itinere Bahn (Straße) ition Hingang* ition Hinweg* ition: ir/ition al ecclesia missa Kirchgang